


【烈火之剑/海琳】林海之路

by magiclotus



Series: 献给我最爱的海琳 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 90,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclotus/pseuds/magiclotus
Summary: 每个人都有自己的人生轨迹，有交汇有分离、有相背也有同行。而这，是由一颗颗小石子、由笑与泪、决心与汗水、一步一个脚印铺设出的、属于琳与海克托尔的人生与心之路……{全文索引目录}





	1. 相性之书

**Author's Note:**

> *依旧是海琳短篇合集，与[上个系列](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632227)一脉相承、互相补完。  
> *小白自产粮，原作向，随缘更新，篇幅不定，形式不定，段子可能，私设严重，文笔不存在。  
> *脑洞取自原作各个零碎时间点，以及原作以后的空白时间段，会有跨度。各章节剧情可能连贯也可能互不相干，但都在同一个大背景下，故事发生有先后顺序。  
> *TAG里加上了艾利乌德x妮妮安，不是重点描绘对象，更偏向故事背景，但与海克托尔和琳有着千丝万缕的连系。  
> *军师玛克有自己的暗线，在本文戏份不多。  
> *其他人的去向和归宿或多或少会提到或暗示。  
> *万万没想到AO3会卷入不相干的破事被墙。今后这边的更新不会断，但考虑到国内翻墙不便，正在考虑把文转移到国内平台，两边同步更新。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在原作第23章《四牙袭来》之后。众人刚到伯尔尼。潘特夫妇先行前往伯尔尼行宫拜见海伦王妃顺便打听封印神殿方位，其他人则留在村里调查黑之牙。留守期间部队遭遇四牙的利达斯兄弟，一番苦战将其击败。  
> 本故事为战事停歇后的一个小插曲。沙雕向。  
> 

这是非常“普通”的一天。

潘特和露易丝夫妇访问海伦王妃尚未归来，众人都留在村庄等候消息。

结束训练回到旅店，海克托尔从房前路过，偶然发现军师正缩在角落埋头阅读。他起了玩心，蹑手蹑脚凑过去，趁其不备抽走军师正在看的书，动作迅猛堪比落雷。在他之后进屋的琳注意到这名顽劣惯犯又在欺负老实军师，立刻冲过来从背后给了他一记刀背击，警告他别总打扰人家研究战术。海克托尔满脸委屈揉起后脑勺，嘀咕自己只想知道军师在独享什么有趣的玩意，然后当两人面晃了晃书本，抖出个破旧的小册子——显然包在外面的战术书只是伪装。无视海克托尔夸夸其谈自己从小擅长在老师眼皮底下开小差、这点小把戏瞒不过他的眼睛云云，琳拾起册子，念出封面上的模糊文字：

“……相性五十问？”

琳向一头暴汗的玛克投去疑问。

“这是……对了，白天那场战斗让我充分认识到黑之牙的强大，所以趁现在研究一下军中相性关系，这也是战前准备的一环嘛，你们想啊，把相性好的战友安排到一起，做什么都会事半功倍呀，是吧？啊哈、哈哈”

军师讪笑着把书本和册子抢回来，随口应付完二人正要开溜，却被一只大手按住肩膀。

“说到这个，你好像总安排我和这家伙一起行动啊”

海克托尔瞥了瞥一旁的琳，

“难道你觉得我跟她相性很好吗”

“这……”

在奥斯提亚高大重甲的阴影下，玛克感受到莫大的压力，抱着书瑟瑟发抖。

琳则被海克托尔挑衅的目光激起好胜心，抬手打掉某人捏住军师的爪子宣称：

“别说笑了，海克托尔要是跟我相性好，全大陆就没几个难相处的人了——玛克，你肯定是觉得那家伙需要照应才派我在他身边，是吧？”

“——胡说，老子什么时候需要照应？”

话音未落，耳边立马响起震雷般吼声。

“那你说，总是一个人横冲直撞深入敌阵是谁？”

“要你管~本大爷有这个实力！”

琳嗤之以鼻：

“要不然，咱就来测一测这个相性？”

“嘁、测就测！”

——以上就是这场小闹剧的起因。

 

“咳咳、那，开始？”

“开始吧！”

听到二人异口同声的应答，掉进自己挖的坑的玛克忐忑不安偷瞄了一眼，见屋子里气氛剑拔弩张简直像要决斗一样，赶紧把目光挪回书页。他非常清楚手上这本册子绝不是什么一般的相性问卷，不过他隐约记得前几题没有指向性，决定先应了他们要求，做做样子，在他们察觉之前找借口闪人。

 

“第一题，你们的名字是？”

“哈，这也算题目？”

海克托尔失声而笑。

琳立刻丢给他一个白眼：

“没见识！决斗之前要互通姓名，这么传统的规矩都不懂？”

“唔！谁说我不懂！”

琳没有理会他的抗议，正儿八经报上自己的名字。

见她郑重其事，海克托尔也不甘其后，收敛笑声报了名号。然而……

 

“第二题，你们的性别……”

“噗哈哈哈哈！！所以这是哪国的决斗规矩”

刚才的心理建设白做了，海克托尔揶揄着望向琳。感觉自己被打脸的琳也显露窘态。

“玛克……”

“明白明白，不用特意答啦”

（再说这也不是决斗啊！）

玛克连忙接着念下去。

 

“第三题，你们的年龄？”

“喂喂，这些题意义何在？”

“你事真多，不会连自己几岁都不知道吧。我先来，我16”

“怎么可能！老子可是已经17了——十七！”

海克托尔拖长尾音，仿佛在宣称他比琳大一岁的事实。琳没理睬他。

 

“第四题，请问自己的性格怎样？”

“喔！总算切题了。我想想，一句话形容当然是超级厉害！”

“厉害又不是性格”

琳竭力吐槽。

“没所谓，反正没哪个词比这更适合本大爷”

见琳还不打算作罢又补了句：

“你管我干嘛，答你自己的就是了”

“啧！真是随便的家伙”

意识到追究下去这个男人也不会让步，琳嘲了他一句转头回答：

“我的性格，应该是开朗热情吧。喂，听到没，这才叫性——格——”

海克托尔脸上写满不听不听王八念经。

 

“第五题，觉得对方的性格怎样？”

玛克瞬间有种不好的预感。

如他所料，随着两人眼中放出犹如逮着猎物的精光，两个好似抢答般的呼喊声同时炸开。

“粗俗不堪！”/“啰哩巴嗦！”

“你说什么？！”/“有意见？！”

“下、下一题！！！”

玛克扯着嗓子制止两人进一步蹬鼻子上脸。

 

“第六题，你们在什么时候什么地方第一次见面——这我知道，数月前的基亚兰，替你们答了吧”

玛克早听闻两人的第一印象都不好，此题一出，他俩大几率要借题发挥，求生欲极强的军师本能采取回避方针，然而——

 

“第七题，对对方的第一印象是什么……呃、”

——回避失败，该来的总会来。

两人迅速对视并确认了眼神。

“看到那种鲁莽的战斗方式，要不是艾利乌德提醒，我还以为哪里混进来个山贼”

“你也好不到哪去，战场上突然跑过来对我啰里啰嗦一大通，不知道的还以为哪冒出个老妈子”

“你！”

他俩之间开始迸射火花。

玛克叹了口气，无奈翻到下一页，看着题目打了个激灵。

 

“第八题，喜欢对方哪一点？”

“诶？”

“开什么玩笑，这种凶巴巴的女人哪有讨人喜欢的地方”

“你这种粗鲁的男人才没人要呢，和艾利乌德比起来简直天壤之别”

“你、你、”海克托尔像被戳到痛处般少见地语塞起来，半天憋出一句：

“你倒是说说艾利乌德好在哪里”

“可多了！他温柔、善良、待人又礼貌，还有……”

“——咳咳咳”

玛克觉得有必要避免菲雷公子成为无辜受害者，出声提醒道：

“请不要把他人牵扯进来，只说对方就好”

他悄悄瞥了一眼正暗自抓狂的奥斯提亚侯弟，补充说道：

“懂得欣赏他人闪光点也是领袖必备素质哦”

通过巧妙的概念偷换，这下两人都不得不好好给出答案了。

借着他俩终于冷静下来琢磨措辞的功夫，玛克仔细端详二人表情，琳纠结的面容似乎显示她正陷入和自尊心的斗争，想必是认可对方优点又不甘在他本人面前说出口。而海克托尔就有点意思了，除了同样纠结外，面色一阵红一阵白，还时不时偷瞟琳的侧颜。

——这样啊。

玛克勾起嘴角。他自身并没有这方面经验，却也看出了端倪。

现在想来，他会时常安排这两人共同战斗，正是见他们没事总凑一起，虽说常为无聊小事争论不休，真正行动起来却默契十足，完全称得上一对好搭档。至于其他，例如情感变化，他倒没多留意，直到塞拉无意间提起这本小册子的事……

“如何？”

玛克作出再不说话就要走人的模样。说实话，再测下去一定会发生不得了的事，所以，即便他对两人的反应颇有兴趣，理智上仍告诉自己得尽早脱身。

先回应他的是海克托尔。

“嘛，那家伙虽然烦得要命……但我得承认她确实很强”

壮汉为了掩饰自己飘忽不定的眼神，举起手假装在挠头皮。

琳听后明显感到不可思议：

“可是，你之前不是还叫我不用太强吗？”

那是在她不知第几次切磋落败后，海克托尔特地找上来表达的意思，当时琳确信他是想鼓舞自己，可那家伙说出来的话太奇怪，让她不确定是否揣摩透了他的真意。此外，如果没记错，那时他还留下一句意义不明的话……

“也不矛盾吧！”

海克托尔一阵嚷嚷打断了她的思绪：“强自然是好事……反正、也强不过我”

“又在说这种浑话”

琳立时将方才无端升起的暖意抛之脑后，正欲跳起来，听到军师一声轻咳，才记起现在不是发作的时候。

“算了，先不跟你计较”

她低下脑袋，花了几秒钟重新组织语言意图还以颜色：

“说到好的地方，就因为平常态度都很恶劣，偶尔表现出好心一面时，才会让人觉得这人或许还不错，嗯，一定是这样”

琳点着头自顾自下了结论。她本想诚实夸他也会体贴人来着。

海克托尔听到这样的评价，张了张嘴，终究一个字也没说出口，抓抓脑袋一脸懊恼地保持了沉默。

 

“那就下一题了，讨厌对方哪一点——呃、要不，跳过？”

玛克觉得经过前面的折腾，这题早被两人答过不知多少遍了，而且气氛好不容易稍显缓和，再挑起争端，他夹在中间吃不消。

两人再次交换眼神，达成一致。

“也是，一点怎么够”

琳趁势瞪了一下海克托尔，对方还以一声闷哼，算是附和了她。

 

“第十题，觉得对方相性好吗？”

“……”

出人意料，谁都没有马上回答。

没料到彼此会互相留口，两人双双面露惊讶。

玛克也以为他们会不加思索否认，毕竟他们恰是为了证实彼此相性不好才要求答题。

（难道你觉得我跟她相性很好？）

（别说笑了，海克托尔要是跟我相性好，全大陆就没几个难相处的人了。）

——既然最开始已表明态度，此刻就应该脱口而出“不好”甚至“糟糕透顶”才对。

莫非是刚刚认真思考过对方优点，观念发生了转变？说到底，要是相性真的烂到极致，又怎能默契合作至今呢？会造成现在的状况，不过是当局者迷罢了。

玛克饶有兴致观察侯弟与公女脸上的神态，期待他们会给出怎样的答案。

这一次先开口的是琳，但她并没有回答问题，而是转向提问者：

“呐，玛克，你这真的是测试战友相性用的题集吗？”

玛克咯噔一下，心想哪里露了馅，没等他得出结论，琳补充道：

“我是说，你不会真的根据它的测试结果来编组队伍吧”

没想到琳在意的是这个，玛克松了口气：

“当然不会，放心好了。反倒是你们太较真”

——事实上，这问卷是给恋人测试用的啊！他在心里拼命呐喊出真相。没错，这本小册子叫《情侣相性五十问》，而封面上“情侣”字样刚好被磨损掉了。

听到军师的答复，琳轻松不少。

一开始她提出要做问卷，原是想争口气，证明自己即使和海克托尔相性不佳也有能力和他并肩战斗，可答下来她渐渐发觉由于下意识和他较劲，自己说出来的多是片面之词。这个人一如既往能轻易摧毁她的理智——即使这样，这能算相性差吗？假如斩钉截铁在玛克面前答出“不”，加上一贯对他的苛责态度，玛克会不会就此认定两人相性堪忧，再也不让他和自己行动了呢？那家伙神经大条得很，要是没自己盯着，还指不定出什么事呢。出于这些顾虑，琳才没有很快答复，如今得知玛克没那个想法她才放下心。不料旁边也发出如释重负的声响，回头一看，海克托尔迄今为止紧绷的状态竟也舒缓下来，那副样子不禁让琳怀疑他在想和自己相同的事。

“什么嘛，怎么不说话，你不是意见很大吗？”

琳忍不住问他。

“你不也没反对……”

海克托尔小声嘟囔着。

他说的并不准确，琳只是没出声，不代表不反对。

“我是……”公女顿了顿，意识到这人也和自己一样不复开头的果决，实在不似一直以来与自己针锋相对的风格，可藏起锋芒的海克托尔并没让她产生“胜利”的快感。

“我这叫慎重！”琳找了个合适的词强调道，“而且，我也没说不反对——我只是、想了想觉得，一开始我说全大陆没几个比你难相处的人，是我言重了。虽然你是个毛病数不清叫人难以忍受的家伙，可终究……是个好人，相处起来……也没那么糟——我只是、想说这个而已！”

她的声音越来越没底气，但还是清晰传到海克托尔耳中，话中过多的槽点令他不知是接受她的歉意好，还是依惯例挤兑她两句好。结果在短暂却无比难捱的寂静中，玛克忽然把册子一合，蹦了起来，两人都被吓了一跳。

 

“我看，测试就到此为止”

军师露出几分狼狈。他刚才快速翻看了一下后面的题目，一题比一题露骨，再做下去没多久就会暴露。

——得让这场闹剧尽快收场。他清了清嗓子，对着疑惑的二人解释道：

“你们原本都坚持彼此相性无可救药对吗，既然这个观点已经被你俩亲自推翻，我看也没必要测下去了。何况人与人的关系岂是靠几道题目就能阐明的，我可不想在大战前夕让你俩心生杂念。不管怎么说，今后还请好好相处为妙”

玛克全力摆出语重心长的神态，好让他这个年轻军师的总结呈词听上去更有说服力。

这恰好给了两人一个台阶，确实，才十道题就造就如此尴尬的局面，要是做完五十题，怕是连见面都不自在了。

“哈，说的也是！话说潘特先生他们可能就快回来了，我出去看看”

“啊，等等，我也去！”

这对活宝一阵风似的落荒而逃。

 

玛克长舒一口气，转手把册子塞入行李包最里层，发誓再也不在人前看闲书了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗取自《情侣相性五十问》中的前10问。  
> 此时的两人已发生过A支援对话，处于“朋友以上、情侣未满”的微妙阶段，但他们一个怂，一个没自知，导致关系没有实质进展。  
> 剩下40问以后会有出场机会🌚


	2. 诀别之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在原作第26章《黎明前的攻防》与26章外传《诀别之夜》之间，即：众人破坏了王子暗杀计划、贾法尔和妮诺刚刚入队，艾利乌德也因救驾有功从海伦王妃处获得封印神殿地图，正准备隔天带队前往封印神殿。本故事发生在艾利乌德一行告别王妃回到住处之后，因为当晚就要进入外传诀别之夜，所以本文标题起作诀别之“日”，倒不是真的有谁诀别（←起名废

黄昏降临。

奥辛行色匆匆穿梭于村落各个角落，东张西望，眉头紧拧的程度比往常更像块抹布。当他无功而返回到住处时，艾利乌德、马库斯和军师玛克刚好说着话从屋里走出来，他便像抓住救命稻草般迎了上去。

“艾利乌德大人、马库斯大人、玛克大人！”

他边打招呼边向三人身后张望，可他寻找的那个身影并未出现。

“请问，海克托尔大人没和诸位在一起吗？”

“他没告诉你？”红发贵公子愣了一下，见奥辛满脸焦急，安抚道，“别担心，海克托尔去外面散心了”

“散心？”重甲骑士听到这个词，面色更加凝重。能让他们素来没心没肺的侯弟大人独自跑去散心的烦心事，现下不用猜也知道是什么。

——就在今日凌晨，他们这支杂牌军又收进两名新成员。本来也不是什么新鲜事，但这两人的加入却引起不小的骚动，原因就在于他们的身份，正是当天暗杀赛菲尔王子计划的执行者：“四牙”之一的死神贾法尔，和操控黑之牙的幕后主使索妮娅之女妮诺。

也就是在这之后，他们的侯弟大人，连带马修都变得奇怪起来，其理由，在场的几人都心知肚明。

接纳不共戴天的仇敌为同伴，不是谁都有这等胸襟，何况他们那个嫉恶如仇的侯弟。

这样的侯弟大人放着一个人不管，反而让奥辛更忧心忡忡。

“艾利乌德公子，我有点担心海克托尔大人会乱来……要不……”

侯弟大人是看在艾利乌德公子的份上才忍到这地步，要开导他果然还得由他这位挚友出面。奥辛本想提议让艾利乌德一起去把他找回来，但对方好像在商议要事，奥辛怕打扰他们，略显吞吐。

艾利乌德看出奥辛的顾虑，抬手拍了拍他的肩甲，露出温和笑意：

“没事的，放心吧，晚饭前他俩一定回来”

——他俩？

奥辛敏锐捕捉到这个词，又想起刚才寻遍军营，除了海克托尔还少掉一张面孔，顿时心领神会，安下心来不再多问。

 

琳紧盯地面在山林间轻巧穿行，行动敏捷的她即使行走在密林中也能做到片叶不沾身。而那个人就不同了，不论是厚重的脚印，还是一路磕断碰折的树枝草茎，全是他从此经过的证据。

（追踪这家伙可比兔子容易多了）

琳觉得把精湛狩猎技艺花在他身上简直大材小用。

想着这些有的没的，她渐渐锁定了他的所在。

比身形更早暴露的是声响。饱含怒意的低吼声、杂乱无章的踏步声、斧子击中树木的闷响声……

并不是在和谁战斗，这一点在目睹他的身影时得到确认。

那个人在树林中自暴自弃般疯狂挥舞着斧子，好似周围树木都是面目可憎的敌兵。脚下碎木已掉了一地，就连他头上身上也沾满落叶。

琳在不远处静静看着，直到他以一记大力劈砍，几乎将一株碗口粗的大树拦腰而断，却一时拔不出群狼之灾，懊恼地踹了一脚树干总算消停下来时才现身。

 

见到意外出现在丛林后的熟悉面庞，海克托尔吃了一惊。他特意远离营地，就是想不让任何人来打扰自己，然而……

“你怎么会来这里？”

脱口而出。

“出来散步”

——骗鬼啊！

海克托尔心里呐喊着，但他清楚琳是在给自己留面子，故忍了忍没出声，只是故意背向她准备去拔斧子，结果她的脚步声越来越近。

“干嘛？你不是散步吗？那就接着散啊”

海克托尔一肚子火，恶狠狠下了逐客令。

这场景让琳有些既视感。她很快记起来了：

不管是事件起因，还是两人的状态，都和那时在海盗船上相差无几，只不过他们所扮演的角色互换了一下。

“你呀，就不能别闹别扭吗？”

琳有意学着当时海克托尔在船上对自己说过的话作开场白。海克托尔也第一时间听出她在编排自己，愈加憋屈。

“这不一样！”

他张了张嘴反驳道，可一想到当时在船上正是自己让琳多忍耐，说是要去魔之岛别无他法，还讥笑她连这都想不通居然在那独自生闷气……如今她若把这套说辞返还给自己，他根本无话可说。

侯弟思来想去，自知理亏，干脆重重坐了下来闭口不言。

琳来到他附近，扫开满地残枝败叶，也背对他坐下。

海克托尔见她非但没有离开的意思反而赖着不走，心情更加烦躁。本来腿长在自己身上，他大可再去别的地方，可那样就如同主动认输，他的自尊心不允许。

于是两个人就这么背对背耗着，不知过了几分钟，海克托尔终于忍不住道：

“你怎么不说话？？”

他满以为琳会借机教训自己，都做好了再听一遍烦人大道理的心理准备，怎料她只是望向远方一言不发。

“……就是觉得……这次我没什么立场”

琳缓缓答道。

她十分理解海克托尔的感受，就像自己为了让大家能去维罗尔岛而强忍对海盗的不快，海克托尔也为了所谓“大局”死命压抑着恨意，而他的这份憎恶之情明显远重于当时的自己，因为站在眼前的贾法尔不偏不倚正是他踏破铁鞋无觅处的复仇对象。

昨晚贾法尔和妮诺入队时，琳和艾利乌德曾齐声跟他讲道理，苦口婆心阐述死神只是奈哥尔的道具，没有自我意志，现在有妮诺在他会醒悟、会改变，拼了命劝海克托尔放过他们——可回过头琳又设身处地联想了一下，假如费格斯海盗团是杀害自己父母和族人的凶手，自己还能心安理得上他们的船吗？

她发现自己光想想就止不住血气上涌，更别提冷静给出答案，何况她本该和海克托尔站在一边，毕竟蕾拉同时也是救了她外祖父性命的大恩人。

所以这会她没有出声，更无法借机挤兑他连这也想不通。

“还有，”琳又补上一句，“我不想重复别人已经明白的大道理”

说完，她抱住了自己的膝盖。这个人就是明白这些大道理才会让步、才会百般煎熬，她不忍心再揭他伤疤。

听了她的这番话，海克托尔久久不能言语。只短短两句，却昭示着这名女子已读懂了他的心。

沉默良久，海克托尔长长呼出口气，把脸抬起遥望向前方，慢慢道来。

一时间，林中只剩下风吹动树梢的沙沙声，和他出奇安静的叙述声。

琳听见他讲起马修和蕾拉的往事，听他提到两人本打算近期回乡见双亲，听他信誓旦旦答应过要送他们一份厚礼，马修甚至畅想过等到有孩子就给少主来取名……

他的声音缓慢而低沉，犹如呜咽的风。

讲到这里，海克托尔停下来单手捂住额头梳理着情绪，片刻后再开口已是另一副语气。他开始激动，为没能保护部下而愤慨，为无法替蕾拉报仇而不甘，为辜负马修而羞愧不已……他说他当然知道这么做都“有道理”，可这不更显示自己就是个混账主公吗？

“后来我找到马修了。”他说。

从伯尔尼行宫回来的时候，他们碰巧撞见郊外马修在挑衅贾法尔。两人远远交手，然后马修撂下狠话，说不管少主他们怎么想，自己都绝不会原谅贾法尔，这之后一定要为蕾拉讨回这笔血债，让贾法尔等着。随后他终于发觉接近的少主一行，便消失了踪影。海克托尔立即去找了他，但是……

他看向自己的拳头，

“站到他跟前，我居然一句安慰的话也说不出口，最后只能恳求他狠狠揍面前这个没用的老大一顿。可那小子竟然笑着说那是他自己的事、根本没怪过谁，又一次仓皇逃了！——这让我今后该怎么面对他！”

说罢，他一拳砸向旁边的树干，在粗糙的树皮表面留下一个印记。

 “要是大哥在这里，一定能把事情处理得更漂亮吧，和大哥比起来，我实在是太不成熟了……”

提到大哥，海克托尔明显低落起来，眼中也浮现出忧色。上一次在多利亚边境会面时大哥的脸色就很不健康，尽管兄弟俩都心照不宣没有提及此事，反而往死里调侃对方，可对兄长的关心却是实实在在的。如今不能陪在大哥身边，即使奥斯提亚城没有特别的消息传来，他仍无法抹去内心的不安……只求这种预感千万别应验，继突然病逝的父母，要是连大哥也失去，他不敢想象这情景，生离死别的滋味，着实太过痛彻心扉。

 

背对他的琳看不见他脸上的表情，也从言语中细细体会着他的心境变化。

她稍作思考，在海克托尔再次陷入短暂沉默后接话道：

“没错，你呀，的确是个不成熟的领主呢”

“啊？”

同样的话从别人嘴里说出来，尤其从琳嘴里说出来果然不太容易接受，海克托尔不禁转过身子，刚好和琳四目相对。

琳趁机把海克托尔和尤瑟侯的差距毫不客气数落一通，几乎把他批得一文不值，就在海克托尔吐槽没见过这样开导人、差点要质问她是不是专程来看自己笑话的时候，琳拍拍尘土站起身，抽出腰间玛尼卡缇点道：

“所以，就由我来替马修狠狠揍面前这个没用的老大一顿吧~”

“！”

这是琳在用自己的方式为他打气，海克托尔心中泛起阵阵感动。她看出了此刻的他需要的不是好听的安慰话，而是能让他宣泄和倾诉的口子。做了次深呼吸，海克托尔决定接受她的好意，站起身，一口气拔出了刚才怎么也拔不动的爱斧。

“正好，心里闷得慌，来和我比划比划怎样，这次我会使出十二分实力哦”

“这样才对嘛，一个人闷头砍树可不似你的风格”

“……我说你啊……”

见海克托尔终于缓下来，琳也跟着露出笑意。

 

后来两人真的酣畅淋漓打了一架，可惜在决胜关头，一开始被海克托尔拦腰砍到一半的大树经不住折腾轰然倒下，险些砸中他们，被打断的二人因此败了兴致，加上时间也不早了，就直接回了村子。

至于他们归队时灰头土脸把众人吓了一跳的事，以及当晚在水之神殿海克托尔终于说自己想通不再坚持杀掉贾法尔而要他活着赎罪的心路历程，就是后话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该篇脑洞源自一个念头：明明自己也放不下仇恨的琳却一再劝说海克托尔接纳贾法尔，会不会有点圣母心？然后假想了一下那之后的故事。  
> 文中提到的“马修挑衅贾法尔”事件，参照了原作中他俩的C支援对话。


	3. 拂晓之光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战胜奈哥尔和火龙后，回到地面的众人得空正视各自感情。  
> 三张CG图，三幅名场面，看图写话。

漫长而艰辛的战斗终于告一段落。众人依依惜别龙之少年，踏上属于他们人类的返程……

 

“啊，天亮啦！”

离开幽暗地下，迎面照射的曙光让海克托尔有些睁不开眼。他听见琳从自己身侧轻快跑过，带起清新的风和她雀跃的声音：

“景色真好啊，新的一天又开始了”

是啊，随着新一轮朝阳的升起，这趟一波三折的凶险旅程总算画上句点，中途遭遇的种种不幸与痛苦也终将成为过去，如同地底那座鲜为人知的遗迹，从此埋藏于尘埃之中，剩下他们这些鲜活的人，则继续朝着未来迈开步伐。

逐渐适应光亮的海克托尔举头将眼前清新景象尽收眼底，不由为之一振，快步加入琳的行列。

 

正当二人在门口舒展身体时，艾利乌德也现身于拱门后。

“那两个人太兴奋了吧，万一还有残党……”

凡事都小心谨慎的菲雷公子自言自语，话音未落，身边少女吃吃而笑。

“艾利乌德大人，岛上的不祥气息已尽数散去，不会再有危险了”

龙族少女用她特有的柔美声线抚慰他。再度看到这三人一如往常的“监护人与孩子”相处模式，她忍俊不禁。

“啊……是吗……

……太好了”

这句话既是在感叹他们取得完胜，也是在见到心爱女子走出与弟弟离别的伤感展露笑颜而倍感欣慰。

 

“你们还站着干嘛？”

说话之际，海克托尔已回身大步走来。

艾利乌德迎过去和好兄弟默契对了一下拳，海克托尔则顺手绕过他的脖子，不由分说将他拽到开阔室外。

“都打了胜仗还一脸苦大仇深”

海克托尔笑着拍了拍好友的肩膀，示意他别太紧张。

“哪有？”

艾利乌德顺着他的目光向前方望去——

来的时候只觉得这座岛阴森可怖，可抛开所有包袱重新审视，原来眼前的一切也和其他地方别无二致，有郁郁葱葱的树木、有清爽怡人的风、有和煦的阳光，仿佛景色和心情都焕然一新。他被友人欢快气氛感染，喜悦之情油然而生，不禁放下紧绷的神经，同比翼之友开怀大笑起来。

 

“走吧。回我们的故乡利西亚去”

“噢！”

海克托尔应声，注意到什么，松开胳膊向后推了艾利乌德一把。妮妮安已缓步走出房檐，满目温柔，晨光打在她身上犹如天女下凡。艾利乌德快步迎上前。

“妮妮安……跟我一起走吧”

艾利乌德目不转睛注视她的眼。

妮妮安抬头望进爱人的瞳孔，重重回应：

“嗯！”

无需多言，艾利乌德一把将她抱起，两人共同遥望黎明中生机勃勃的美丽光景，犹如看到充满希望的崭新未来，脸上双双洋溢起幸福。

 

不远处，海克托尔和琳早已知趣退到一旁和他们保持起距离。

目视两人浓情蜜意的身影，琳心中感慨万分。

这趟旅途正是因他俩而起，他们也恰是被阴谋伤害最深的苦主。艾利乌德亲眼目睹了父亲之死、紧接着又被命运捉弄亲手错杀所爱之人，明明是个温柔的人，却不得不站上前线让双手沾染鲜血；妮妮安则是从头至尾被奈哥尔玩弄于股掌之上，先后失去家园、失去力量、失去自由、乃至最后连生命也……

“做梦都没想到妮妮安还能回到我们身边……”

想到妮妮安奇迹般重生并与艾利乌德有情人终成眷属，琳止不住眼眶发热，“我、我真为他们感到高兴，可惜尼尔斯……”

 

眼看琳又要落泪的样子，海克托尔冷不丁从背后揽住她的肩头，猛地将她钳进自己胸膛。这猝不及防的放肆举动让琳下意识掰住他箍住自己脖子的胳膊，口中发出惊呼，无奈海克托尔力气特别大。不同于平日里切磋时的力大势沉，此刻禁锢住自己的他散发出一种不容反抗的霸气，琳这才体会到他们之间真实的力量差距。

“你干什么呀！”

琳动弹不得，只得努力转过头去抗议，结果近距离对上一双与粗鲁行为相反的深情的眼，她不由得屏息。

从未见过海克托尔有过这般眼神，虽说他也曾向自己投射过寥寥数次温柔目光，可这一次蕴含的柔情竟深不见底。仿佛心神全被吸入一般，琳一时哑然无言，都忘记了挣扎。

 

“你呀……”

海克托尔打破沉默，叹了口气道，“总因为别人的事哭哭啼啼，难看死了——还是说觉得自己被冷落，也想小鸟依人要我抱你？”

这句话惊醒了琳，狠命踩了他一脚，不过海克托尔全副武装，这一脚对他来说不痛不痒，但他还是识趣地放开了她。

——现在的琳是怎样看待自己的呢？海克托尔迫切想求证这一点。之前在地下得知他为了照顾大家情绪独自隐瞒兄长之死后，她毫无征兆扑到他背上，说要代替无法哭泣的他哭泣。那时他没有发声，只任由她伏在背后抽泣，然后简单应了她的恳求：不能死。后来经过那样的激斗，自己依然活得好好的，阿尔玛兹的警告没有应验，说不定就是那个约定起了作用。

海克托尔深吸一口气，一度感到琳和自己心意相通，即使现在也是。他觉得她一定意识到了自己对她深藏的感情，这才在刚才情不自禁对她做出较为出格的亲密举止。可从她的反应来看仍有所抗拒？所以自己是不是太心急了？

一边在内心自我反省，一边苦笑自己变得如此小心翼翼，海克托尔抓了抓脑袋，正犹豫是否要为唐突言行道歉，一道身影突如而至，直直撞进自己怀里。

“哎？”

海克托尔低头看向紧紧环抱住自己的女子，脑回路一时没接上。

“你没事真的太好了……”

贴在他胸口的琳发出细微的喃喃声。海克托尔察觉到她用力搂了搂自己没有铠甲覆盖的腰，但没等他回应，琳已经快速退出他的领域。

“不过，我自己有腿，才不要你抱——还有，我会哭还不是因为你们这些笨蛋”

面前女子小声抱怨，两颊却飞起红晕，向他递来右手。

捕获到她羞赧的笑容，海克托尔心花怒放，连忙将手握了上去，谁知琳又伸出左手，双手合力狠狠捏了一下他的手掌，海克托尔吃痛，轻呼出声。

“这是还你刚才的突然袭击！”

琳顿时欢笑不已，重新拉住他的手道：

“我们也回去吧！”

海克托尔收紧掌中珍宝，止不住笑意应答：

“……嗯！”

两人手牵手朝着太阳初升的方向齐步前行。

 

 

 

~后日谈~

船上，大家抓紧时间休整，以消除通宵激战的紧张与疲劳，马利纳斯和费格斯船长也忙于为众人派发酒水和伤药。

艾利乌德偎依着妮妮安睡在船舷。妮妮安一只手细心替他擦拭着汗水和尘土，另一只手与他十指交叠，仿佛再也不愿分开。

海克托尔则卸去装甲躲着奥辛随意呈大字躺在甲板呼呼大睡，找到他的琳无语扶额，而当她注意到他没有胸甲掩盖的宽厚胸脯时，不禁动了心思——先前扑在他怀里时、以及在遗迹伏在他背后时，都被冰凉的铁甲硌得难受，少了拥抱应有的温暖。可身体挪到一半，琳停住了，就算动情，自己应该是下定决心去扶持他才对，而不是习惯倚靠他的力量，何况这个人总是那么不靠谱需要人照应，要是现在就没忍住去依赖他，以后就更加……

想到这里，琳打消念头，轻手轻脚为他盖上披风，翩然而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时常看到有人说海琳的双人CG图不好，我个人也有同感：图中被海克托尔制住的琳看起来特别不舒服，对比其他双人CG，不仅缺乏浪漫感，还显得琳像惊弓之鸟一样，你看她吓得脖子都缩起来了！  
> 但这就能断言琳跟了海克托尔，未来会像CG一样成为笼中鸟丧失自由吗？  
> ——怎么可能？  
> 本文以此为基点虚构了CG图的前后情景，试图塑造出一对“向来强势的一方时刻顾及对方立场，甘心自我克制；相对弱势的一方不断追赶，力求宣示守护对方的主动权；表面上互相较劲、实则全心全意为对方着想”的海琳形象（当然，强弱是相对的，两人都很强大），也是我个人心目中最理想的海琳模式。  
> ps：游戏中如果达成艾海的比翼之友结局就无法达成艾妮和海琳的婚配结局，希望有朝一日官方重置烈火能把支援机制完善一下，让友情与爱情能够双丰收！  
> 以上。


	4. 狂欢之宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战后庆功宴上，沉浸在胜利美酒中的的众人会是怎样的形态呢？

今天注定是欢腾的一天。

从维罗尔岛完胜归来的艾利乌德休整过后，立刻带队包下巴顿港最大的一座酒馆，邀请长久以来并肩作战的伙伴们共庆来之不易的胜利。

菜色不说豪华，也绝对算得上琳琅满目了。因为是运输便利的港口城镇，又有精明的海盗力荐，除了常规的牛羊禽类，还端上许多内陆少见的海鱼虾蟹、以及异国的果品蔬菜、新奇糕点等等，各色菜肴摆满每张桌子。当然，最重要的还是酒！看到成堆的木桶从后院搬上来，军中大老爷们当场眼睛就直了。战时为了时刻保持饱满的作战状态，部队严格实行禁酒令，使得大部分人都快忘了痛饮的滋味。如今好不容易从紧张刺激的战斗中解放出来，这些丰盛酒食实属巨大诱惑，众人刚开始还坐在台前规规矩矩听艾利乌德发表胜利感言，集体共饮第一杯后，立刻就像滴入油锅的水一般奔放起来。

 

参与这场战事的功臣多达40余人，有的是跟随主人行动的忠心家臣，有的是怀揣各自目的半途加入的佣兵或行客，还有较为复杂的敌方降将。年龄、性格、职业，全都五花八门，是一支彻头彻尾的杂牌军，用海克托尔话的形容就像一块五花肉——说这话时侯弟正在啃一块特别老的五花肉，然后琳补了句那领队的艾利乌德就是能把五花肉烹饪得均匀入味的大厨了，接着往海克托尔盘子里夹了一大捆蔬菜示意他要注意营养均衡，妮妮安在对面倚着艾利乌德轻笑，打心底感谢上天让她在这边世界遇到这么好的伙伴。一年多的逃亡之旅让她充分见识到人类世界的弱肉强食，她能理解这些寿命短的种族只能以这种方式优胜劣汰：残酷、却能以极高效率适应多变的潮流令种族延续，而这正是他们龙族的短板。于是，这就更让她感慨艾利乌德他们难能可贵的平等意识。这趟旅途中，不管是艾利乌德、海克托尔、还是琳，都把部下视作友人，从不摆贵族架子，对谁都一视同仁，仅凭道义就把这么多不同来历的人拧成一股绳。正因如此，酒桌上大家才能无所顾忌，无论对面是是男人还是女人，骑士还是盗贼，学者还是粗人，都能奇迹般融洽谈笑。大家都明白，在这里无需过问身份地位，不用讲无用规矩，一心把酒言欢，抒发胜利的喜悦才是正事。

“只要干了，就是好兄弟！——哦哦，还有、好姐妹！”人群中也不知谁吼了一声，把气氛推向更高潮。这就好似一滴水荡开的无限涟漪，狂欢之下不可避免引发了一连串啼笑皆非的欢乐事件。

大家见到了卸下铠甲化身厨子的罗文；和妮妮安共舞被周围人哄笑的艾利乌德；抓住一切机会向所有女性搭讪结果被揍飞的塞因……

也有几组仿佛不受环境影响的小群体，像是大谈生意经的格依兹、马利纳斯、马库斯；就各自代表的魔法体系做忘我交流的埃克、迦南斯、露西亚；还有竟然在讨论三座领地未来发展的奥辛、哈根、肯特……

而等到琳陪同瓦雷斯将军把塞因安顿好回到酒馆，眼前群魔乱舞的景象又更上一层楼。她看到被人墙围在中央的菲奥拉正在和一众汉子挨个拼酒？！桌下已经躺倒不少男人，粗略扫了一眼，好像有巴特尔、拉加尔特、奚斯、雷万和威尔。他们旁边还有一桌，竟然是维达在和多尔克斯掰手腕？塞拉和蕾贝卡作为女方拉拉队在为两位女中豪杰竭力声援，法瑞娜则游走于围观人群大声吆喝着收赌金，看她笑得合不拢嘴想必赢得盆钵满贯。琳正想说什么，瓦雷斯将军已经大笑着挤入人墙说要让这帮小兔崽子瞧瞧什么叫真正的男子气概，琳哭笑不得只好跟进去，这时她听见背后有人喊自己，回头一看，是海克托尔，他面前站着的娇小身影正是自己的好友芙罗利娜，两人似乎在角落交谈着什么。

是吗，芙罗利娜终于勇敢把谢意向海克托尔表达出来了吗。琳感到十二分欣慰，向他们竖了个大拇指，决定不去干扰闺蜜好不容易鼓起的勇气，闪身钻入人墙。

“哎？？！”见琳完全没理会他的呼喊，海克托尔发出惊恐声音望向芙罗利娜，只见平时唯唯诺诺大气也不敢出的天马骑士红着脸向他一步步逼近，紧接着一巴掌把高大的奥斯提亚侯弟推到墙角，冲上前狠狠揪住他衣襟，她还打了个清晰的酒嗝，眼中射出诡异的光。

（救、救命啊，琳——！！）

向着视线届不到的琳无声求救，海克托尔似乎迎来前所未有的危机。但后来并没有发生可怕的事，也就是缩在墙角听醉酒的芙罗利娜足足说教了半天而已，他发誓从没听过这名内向女孩一口气讲这么多话。不过他很快察觉到芙罗利娜说的都是关于琳的事，尤其提到琳来到利西亚后有多么矛盾、多么烦恼、多么不自由、多么想回到草原……女孩口齿含糊，语调因醉意而变得十分怪异，完全不似往常胆怯，可海克托尔听得异常认真。从芙罗利娜口中描绘的是自己所不知道的琳，是琳隐藏在坚定外表下的另一面，虽然他也明白琳一路走来遭遇过许多困难，然而这么听下来竟比自己想象的要麻烦得多。一度以为足够理解她，结果自己根本没能触及到她心底最真实的感受。

“海克…托尔大…大人，您真的能……能给琳带来……嗝……幸福吗？要是让……让琳哭泣……我…绝对饶…饶不了您………………”

说完这句，紫发女孩终于敌不过酒精，直直扑倒，海克托尔忙接住她，而人墙中也发出欢呼声，看来又分出一局胜负。借着中场休息的功夫，菲奥拉和法瑞娜总算有机会注意到倒下的小妹，当得知她喝了酒，惊慌问侯弟大人她是否有做出无礼之举，原来芙罗利娜一沾酒就会性情大变。海克托尔摇摇头，表示什么也没发生，然后大度地帮助她们把芙罗利娜送回了旅馆房间。

 

——你真的能给琳带来幸福吗？

事发突然，海克托尔没能及时回应芙罗利娜的质问，想必第二天她也不会记得自己问过这个问题，所以能听他答复的人已不复存在，他只能扪心自问。

那么，我可以吗？

当然可以！老子可是堂堂奥斯提亚侯弟呀！……只不过……

——琳一直思念着草原，总想着有一天能回去，贵族生活再怎么衣食无忧，终究无拘无束的草原才是最适合琳的！

芙罗利娜诚实的醉言在他坚实的心上锤出一道痕迹。

（有空找琳谈一谈吧）

走出房门，他心想。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盘点一下酒过三巡后大家都在干什么——  
> 首先霍凯和潘特露易丝夫妇为了尽早安葬阿特斯大人，一回到港口就先行告辞，没有参加宴会。  
> 雷纳多和卡雷尔也不声不响自行离去，没有人知道他们去了哪。  
> 酒宴上，艾利乌德一直和妮妮安腻在一起，谈天、共舞、看星星，就像一对普通情侣。  
> 罗文在后厨学艺，忙得不可开交。  
> 格依兹向马利纳斯大谈生意经，结果意见不一致，开始争吵时下做什么生意才赚钱，还把马库斯拉来当裁判。  
> 埃克、露西亚、迦南斯，作为理光暗魔法师的代表，忘我聊起各自体系的学术问题，在热闹的酒馆形成一股生人勿近的诡异气场。  
> 奥辛、哈根、肯特也聚在一起聊讨论各自属地的未来趋势，在热闹的酒馆形成另一股生人勿近的严肃气场。  
> 塞因公然向在场所有女性依次搭讪，最后被心情不好的卡尔拉抽飞，琳和瓦雷斯把他搬回住处。  
> 喝醉的疾向马修提出挑战，穷追不舍，追逐中把鲁斯当成柱子，马修趁机把疾绕晕，安然脱身。  
> 蕾贝卡和威尔偷偷商量把达兹灌醉，借机检查他到底是不是达恩，结果海盗一闹腾演变成男女双方拼酒大赛，菲奥拉意外成为女方扛把子，之后，或主动挑战，或被动卷入，巴特尔、拉加尔特、奚斯、雷万等汉子纷纷败下阵，连威尔也倒下，确认达兹身份的事自然泡汤。  
> 维达一时兴起加入其中，结果她当场认出屡次“放鸽子”的多尔克斯，为“教训”他和他掰起腕子。  
> 唯恐天下不乱的塞拉自愿当了啦啦队，法瑞纳则就地开了赌局，狠狠捞了一波油水。  
> 贾法尔觉得不适合待在这种环境，把妮诺带出去散心了。  
> 醉酒的芙罗莉娜壁咚海克托尔，吐露了许多关于琳的真言。  
> 玛克？他见势不妙早溜啦~~  
> ——脑补这些奇奇怪怪的组合和沙雕事件真是太好玩啦~~  
> 果然我还是希望这些人能一直欢笑下去啊……


	5. 肺腑之言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宴席结束的第二天早上，琳和玛克的一次交心对谈。  
> 时间接上一章。  
> 通篇对话、矫情注意。

“咦？玛克，你在这啊”

登上天台的琳因偶遇熟悉面孔而感到欣喜。

玛克闻声回以微笑：

“早上好，琳”

“早上好。不过，不早了哦~”

琳指了指高升的太阳，坐到他身边，突然噗嗤一笑。军师忙擦了擦眼角，以为自己脸没洗干净，当然，这是多余的担心。

 

“真是的，都太懒散了”

琳支着双臂忍俊不禁，没留意军师的举动，“亏我起了个大早，居然一个人都没来”

“是指佣金结算吗？”

“嗯。”

昨晚庆功宴玩得太凶，许多人就这么长醉不起，结果原定在今早给大家结算报酬，竟无人出现，就连雇主艾利乌德和海克托尔都不见人影，一问全在房间里呼呼大睡。琳只好和旅店老板打了声招呼，代表两位雇主对着空荡荡的大厅宣布推迟清算时间，之后一个人来到天台吹风，谁知玛克也在。

 

“但是，琳你看起来很开心的样子”

“哈哈，是吗”

毕竟昨夜的狂欢也有她的一份，说不尽兴是假话。她完全理解大家在大战后的喜悦，偶尔松懈一次也未尝不可，于是她嘴上似在抱怨，心里却真诚希望他们能得到妥善休息。

“对了，玛克，后来都没看到你，先回房了吗？喝了很多吗？”

琳转向军师的目光充满关切。

玛克挠了挠脸颊，羞涩地说出自己提早溜跑的事实，惹得琳吃吃大笑：

“不愧是我们的军师，最会看局势了”

不好意思接话的玛克把视线投向远方。

映入眼帘的是鳞次栉比的房屋、照射在街道上闪闪发亮的阳光、来来往往活力四射的镇民，以及尽头处波光粼粼的大海。几个月前他们还在这镇上和奈哥尔派出的刺客展开激战，如今已看不出那时的打斗痕迹。

要是能永远这般宁静就好了，可是……

 

“我还远远不够啊……”

玛克发自肺腑感叹。

“什么嘛，你太谦虚啦！”

琳拍了拍他的肩膀，报以明亮笑容，“还记得我们在草原刚认识时的约定吗？你是独当一面的军师！我是够格的剑士！我们一起加油！

——当时不是这么说好的吗？”

“啊……”

没想到过这么久琳还记得这句话，玛克不由一暖。当初踏上修行之旅，因资历不足，加上习惯保全所有人而时常采取迂回战术，导致不知多少次遭雇主质疑；不听从指挥的、把损失归咎于军师的、以此为借口赖账的，反复打击之下终于信心全无，正考虑放弃梦想打道回府，就在那时，落魄潦倒在草原的自己与这名少女相遇，也正是以少女的这个约定为起点重新振作，并一步步走到今天。这些日子里，琳，还有艾利乌德公子、海克托尔殿下，他们尽管身份高贵，却全心全意相信自己，甚至在危难中毅然把他们和部下的性命交托于己，他才能发挥最大潜能，带领大家取得赫赫战果。

“现在你已经是一名称职……不，是最棒的军师了！我可以保证！”

琳掷地有声，直视进他的眼，在她的注视下，玛克觉得自己仿佛战无不胜。

“谢谢你，琳。但是……”他强迫自己挪开目光，“我明白的，能取胜，靠的是大家的力量，如果没有大家团结一心，无论如何也达不到今天的成果。而且，有很多次我在指挥时都赌了运气，要是运气稍差就……即便如此各位还是对我抱以绝对信任，这让我认识到手握生命竟如此沉重。我……必须不断学习、吸收更多知识、学会应对更多场面，而不是把战况交给运气。若非如此……！琳？”

琳抓住了他的手腕。

“对不起，玛克”

“诶？”

不明白琳为何道歉，军师眼中写满疑惑。

“抱歉让你承受了这么多压力。虽说海克托尔和艾利乌德他们不在，但被他们知道的话一定也会这样说，就先让我代表他们”

“不不，我不是……”

“但是！”

琳制止他继续道，“相信你会作出正确的指示，这是基于我们自身的判断，即使指挥出了差错，我们也会自己设法在战场上弥补。你说很多次借了运气？就没想过那是我们的超水平发挥？你也相信我们能办到，才会下那样的指令吧。所以说取得完胜是我们互相信任的结果，你不必把责任全归在自己身上，说得好像我们都是你的工具人一样”

女子朝他狡黠地笑了笑。

“啊……”

琳的开解让玛克感动得说不出话。纵然他不知道女神长什么样，但数次如暖风般吹入他心里的女子，在他看来就像女神一样吧。

感觉到自己的话起了作用，琳松开手，用指背敲了一下他的胳膊，随后话锋一转。

 

“听你的口气，果然还打算去周游世界？”

“嗯。抱歉，因为想要增长见识”

大贤者的预言如应验，将来恐怕会爆发国与国之间的大规模战争，若不赶紧未雨绸缪……

“干嘛道歉啦。该怎么说呢……不愧是玛克，总这样深谋远虑，本来我还想……

……唉，算了，反正我也没办法实现和你的约定了，好遗憾哪”

知道他有自己的目标，琳把挽留的话咽下肚。

“琳不是已经实现约定成为一流剑士了吗，连太古龙都斩过啦，当今哪个剑士能有这等壮举”

“哈哈、这倒是”

琳干笑了两声。

察觉到她话语中的情绪，玛克顺势问道：

“琳，你有什么打算？和海克托尔大人他们一起去封印神将器吗？”

昨天送别潘特夫妇的时候，他们得知神将器必须尽早重归封印地。业火之理和至高之光会由潘特他们顺路带回纳巴塔沙漠和艾特鲁斯坎，而烈火之剑和天雷之斧，按大贤者的说法已经认了主，必须借由新主人之手才能将其封印。为此艾利乌德得去一趟奥斯提亚，海克托尔更是要远赴西方三岛。虽然还没来得及安排具体行程，但那两人目的地已明确，只剩下琳还未表态。

“不，我要回基亚兰。听说外祖父身体已无大碍，可这么久没回去，我很担心他”

现今大陆威胁已除，单纯把神将器物归原位的话应该没什么危险，就算她不跟去也没问题，琳是这么认为的。

“这样啊，也是呢。那么，等豪森阁下身体康复之后呢？会去奥斯提亚吗？”

“去奥斯提亚？才不，当然是留在基亚兰照顾外祖父……”

琳脱口而出，紧接着她猛然领悟玛克问话的用意。

“再之后的话……

…………”

这个向来直言快语的姑娘难得表露出长时间迟疑。飘过的云彩掩住阳光，在她身上留下明暗不一的光影。

思考了不知多久，琳才开口：

“我可能真的太天真了吧……放不下外祖父，也放不下草原，现在再加上那家伙。明明都是不可兼得的事……外祖父自然是第一位，当初也是一心想陪伴他才留下来，就算逼我做贵族小姐也忍了……”

“还是不习惯贵族生活？”

“贵族生活啊……”

犹如要拂去心底失意般，琳干脆仰身躺倒面朝蓝天喃喃：

“我只怕一辈子也当不成雷泽曼宰相眼中的公女吧。在基亚兰不管怎么做都无法让人满意，举手投足、待人接物，样样都不合规矩，哪怕穿这身衣服都要招来议论。可这是我与故乡仅存的联系，如果连这衣服都舍去，简直像背叛草原一样——我明白，事到如今还这样想是不对的，选择这条路就回不去了！可我……”

她顿了顿，“和你们的这趟旅程固然艰苦，却是我在利西亚最快活的时光，至少，不用受条条框框限制，也没必要装腔作势、走到哪都看人脸色。我、我很感谢你们，感谢艾利乌德，还有……海克托尔”

“琳……这些话你对海克托尔大人说过么？”

“……还没……”

琳的语气如同虚脱一般。

“和你一聊才想起来未来有这么多事需要权衡。一年多了，我仍然一点长进都没有，至今也在迷茫，像个半吊子，要是被他知道……”

——当初决定来利西亚就只想见见唯一的亲人，完全没料想之后还要继承爵位；魔之岛回应海克托尔时也一样，满脑子都是去往他的身边，却全然忘记自己和他都有特殊状况。仔细想来她和海克托尔之间有如此多的障碍，比如距离、亲人、乡愁、地位……哪一样都是一思考起来就头疼不已的难题，这无异于一盆冷水浇下。她是无比想要帮他，可现今的情况是，她连自己都顾不过来，空有剑术又怎样，今后他需要的又不是保镖，反而能预见自己不纯的血统会令他蒙羞。于是一边记挂基亚兰的外祖父，一边思念千里之外的草原，一边又想着和未来的奥斯提亚侯长相厮守，冷静下来看，自己就有如异想天开的小孩，明明拿不下那么多，却什么都想要，做不出决断，又什么都不想放手，瞻前顾后，最终痛苦的只有自己。

 

“我总是凭一时冲动行事，无法像玛克一样顾全大局……真羡慕你和海克托尔，总能清晰望见自己的目标并一往无前”

玛克用余光瞥向身旁尊贵的少女，她正凝望辽阔的天空中飞过的鸟儿，脸上满是寥落，那是他不忍在她脸上看到的神情。

“我希望，琳能获得幸福”

“诶？”

军师冷不防说出令她心跳的话，可他本人没有这个自觉。

“我师父曾教过我：难以抉择的时候，交给直觉也未尝不可，有时大脑第一反应往往比来回斟酌来得准确。这一点，我确有体会”

“……”

“我不觉得琳是一时冲动。正因为没有经过思考，才是你最真实的心声，例如当初决定去见豪森大人，其实你不曾后悔过吧”

“……嗯”

确实，在基亚兰过得再怎么纠结，唯独陪伴外祖父这件事她没有半点犹豫。

“那么，你也不需要质疑自己和海克托尔大人的感情是一时冲动。诚如你所说，你们之间摆着许多现实阻碍，但我所认识的琳，是那样坚定、勇敢、无所畏惧，海克托尔大人也是——还记得一年前我们结伴旅行前你说过的话吗，你说，比起一个人，两个人更让你放心。所以，去和海克托尔大人谈一谈吧，把这些烦恼告诉他，两个人一起想办法。海克托尔大人知道你有难处，肯定不会为难你的。我相信你们两人合力，没有打不倒的困难，绝对、可以找出你俩都能接受的前进道路！”

玛克的双眸熠熠生辉，琳不由得坐起身屏住了呼吸。

他们的军师仿佛有种魔力，只要是他保证过的事，就给人一种必定成真的预感。被他这么一鼓舞，琳感觉体内再度充满力量，心中也不似先前那样彷徨了。

 

“谢谢你，玛克。我会听从你的建议。遇到你是我一生的幸运！”

“我也一样，琳”

两人相视而笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很想这么写一次琳与军师的互动。  
> 即使故事走的是海琳线，琳也一直在心中为军师留有一席之地，在她眼里，玛克有着其他人甚至海克托尔都不可比拟的重要地位。  
> 军师也是，无论琳选择了谁，他都视琳为不可取代的特殊存在，这份心意不输给任何人，也愿意无条件为她付出。  
> 两人的羁绊就算不是爱情，也远超距离与时间。  
> （所以IS何时重置烈火把军师做成独立单位？）  
> 再来就是老生常谈的海琳关系。  
> 本来随着游戏尾声应该是“王子和公主从此过上幸福生活”的模式，可事实才没有这么简单呢。  
> 他们之间的隐患是一目了然的，虽然文中好像是在人为制造困难，可实际不是。问题只有摆到台面上才会去解决。于是这么做的目的是促使两人及早发现并消除这些隐患，这样等他俩真正结合时才能无后顾之忧，才能获得最纯粹的幸福。  
> 说到底，本系列、包括同居三十题，都是在铺陈这一过程，当然，这条路会比较曲折就是了，所谓好事多磨嘛，到头来都会是助攻！  
> 以上。


	6. 离别之殇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天下无不散之筵席，队伍终于迎来别离的时刻。  
> 依旧接上一章。

——响起了鸣笛声。

 

军师举首环视相处甚久的伙伴。

“那么，这就走了……啊对了，琳。”

像是想起重要的事呼唤萨卡少女，对方满怀期待抬起头。

“回去以后可千万别责怪海克托尔大人呀”

“哇——真是的！我知道了啦！怎么你们一个两个都向着那只大懒虫！”

琳被说中心事，蓦然涨红了脸。

 

海克托尔没来送行，理由不堪说出口：他还在睡大觉，睡得比猪都死。

考虑到他昨晚帮醉倒的众人收拾烂摊子忙了一宿，魔之岛决战又出力最多，近期还遭受失去至亲的打击，这天所有离去的人都强调不用特意把他叫醒，好让他多休息一会。琳和奥辛为了不辜负大家好意，打消了就算把床拆掉也要把侯弟拖出被窝的念头。

是的，终于到了他们这支杂牌军解散的时刻。他们本就不是正规军，鱼龙混杂的程度比起一般军队更像一支佣兵团，于是当一切尘埃落定，“团员”们就该各回正轨了。尽管不舍，明白天下无不散之宴席这个道理的琳笑着挨个送别这些生死与共的战友们，并最终轮到她最珍视的军师。

“放心吧，玛克。要是那样，我和妮妮安会劝住琳迪斯的”

菲雷公子笑道，妮妮安也上前对即将离去的军师赋予神之祝福。

“谢谢，妮妮安，你也多保重！要和艾利乌德公子过得幸福啊！”

“嗯，我定竭尽全力”

龙之少女郑重回应，决心不浪费许多人为她换来的新生。

依次告别并肩奋战多日的友人，军师转身登上船。

“玛克！”

身后传来琳的呼喊。

军师最后一次回头。

“成为真正的大陆第一军师也别忘了我们哦”

“嗯，好说，有条件我会来看你们的”

这是他第二次与琳分别。少女随风展露的笑容美好如初，但收到新允诺，她不再像上回那样流露掩不住的寂寞。看到这样的琳，玛克放下心来，并衷心许愿她能够拥有光辉的未来。那时的他还不知道，正因为他恰逢其时的辞别，令他错过了随后发生的那个惊心事件，而等到他听闻彼事已是多年后了。

 

返回旅舍的路上，琳和艾利乌德开始商讨他们这些人该何时动身。

军师一走，留在巴顿镇的就只剩他们三位领主和各自带来的家臣、以及打算和骑士团结伴回领的少数几位同乡。人人归心似箭，已没有必要在此逗留下去。

“是吗，琳迪斯，你准备回基亚兰啊……”

“嗯，对不起，不能陪你们去封印神将器了”

基亚兰位居巴顿正北方，与艾利乌德的目的地并不顺路，就是说琳迪斯不久后也要分别。

菲雷公子很好地稳住自己的情绪：

“这没什么，你很挂念豪森爷爷吧。我也一样，一想到独自在家苦苦等待的母亲就恨不得马上飞回去”

听到挚友迅速理解了自己的心情，琳十分开心。艾利乌德则就势告诉她：

“其实我也准备回菲雷向母亲报个平安再走，还要尽快安顿好妮妮安”

说完，他与怀中女孩深情对视。

然后琳听见两人诸如“艾利乌德大人我也可以和你同去”、“妮妮安在家安心调养等我回来就好”的窃窃私语，艳羡不已，不由得想起不在场的猪头海克托尔，心中翻起“眼看都要分别了，那家伙竟然蒙头睡到现在，这种人真的靠谱吗，还说要和他谈一谈未来的事呢”之类的气话。

 

“对了，海克托尔也会同行”

“诶？”

突然被人念出心中所想的名字，琳下意识仰起头。

“我们准备从菲雷出发，再一起去奥斯提亚和西方三岛封印神将器，这一路上也有个照应”

艾利乌德解释道。

“那太好了，他一个人我还怕会胡来呢。有艾利乌德你在我就放心多了”

这是真心话。琳本想过这两人有可能分头行动还有些担心。

不过，又止不住羡慕。这对从小相识的挚友有着比谁都深厚的情谊，任一方有难，另一方无论相隔多远都会立即赶来他身边；即便没事，也保持每两个月见一次面，这样的习惯竟维持了五年之久。要知道菲雷和奥斯提亚分别位于利西亚最东和最西两端，两地距离可远不止一两天能抵达的，换作自己能否有这等毅力，说实话，她没自信。

而这些都被她写在了脸上。

艾利乌德望着和儿时好友一样藏不住心里话的女子笑了笑，继续道：

“放心的是我呢”

“嗯？为什么？”

听出他话中有话的琳顺水推舟追问着。

“这恐怕是我和海克托尔最后一次远行了。等封印完神将器再次回到菲雷，我会继承父亲遗志登上爵位，到那时就不会再有这么多自由时间了。海克托尔也是，回归奥斯提亚一定会忙到脚不着地吧。那家伙表面坚强得很，背地里也有脆弱的时候，可他再怎么受伤都不会向别人吐露，而是喜欢独自憋在心里，像这一次，虽然嘴上没说，海克托尔实际上是不想这么快回去对着空荡荡的王座才要求跟我去菲雷的吧”

“……”

“我一直为这样的他感到担忧，尤其想到往后忙起来我们没法轻易见面……幸好你来了，琳迪斯。他对你，和对别人都不一样，我看得出来。在你面前，他总能充满活力、显得特别自在，而你面对他也是这种感觉吧。所以我很放心。他就交给你了。由衷希望你们在今后的日子能相互扶持走下去”

一旁静静倾听的妮妮安点头附和，不忘吐槽他这副老父亲的语气。

被艾利乌德这么一夸，琳泛起红晕，却也羞愧难当。亏他这么信任自己，她却在海克托尔最需要支持的时候逃开他身边选择了外祖父，甚至刚刚还在盘算如何在草原和海克托尔之间抉择，比起艾利乌德和海克托尔对彼此的义无反顾，她的这点觉悟简直不值一提，要是被这位优雅的菲雷公子知道她现在的想法，定会当场厥倒吧。

可好友仍不吝啬对她的鼓励与认可，这让她心潮澎湃。虽说眼前摆着种种难题，自己内心也存在困惑，但感情是不是可以超越一切呢？琳无端联想到当年抛弃家族与地位的母亲，想象那时的母亲究竟是以怎样的心境和父亲私奔到完全陌生的环境。

 

——想要见到那家伙。

心情愈加急切。

——如果他还在睡我就真的动粗了！

琳悄悄拟定下各种叫醒海克托尔的粗暴计划，迈进了旅馆大门。

结果，她没能实施其中任何一项，因为随之而来的变故打乱了接下来他们的所有步调……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔、抱歉在最后卖了个关子。  
> 本来这一章是要直接进入事件正题的，谁知前面啰啰嗦嗦停不下来又写了不少，只好拆到下一章见分晓，总这么多对话希望大家别嫌烦就好，笔力有限十分抱歉Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
> 虽说文章定位是短篇集，但中间也会夹杂着像这样的连贯剧情呢。目前撰写的这一系列文字，是为了描绘琳如何从最开始的左右摇摆到后来坚定留下的心态变化，这其中有来自友人的支持，也有其他外因，而将要发生的事件就是促使其态度改变的关键转折点，属于海琳路上的重要分支节点，算是主线吧（）不过写起来不会太长，应该还是会点到为止……
> 
> 最后许愿FEH泳装琳_(:з」∠)_虽然先前抽花嫁琳、剑琳、老大海和传艾把珠子用光了（而且传艾还没出、小艾啊、枉我这么爱你QAQ）so...看在我这么爱琳的份上请让我白嫖出货（做梦  
> 👆👆  
> （结果140球出了乌露丝拉……革命尚未成功，同志尚需努力，老娘继续攒珠！）  
> （这回被伍德和哈丁清了概率，这歪的。。继续！）  
> （今天歪的是东云、梦神威和圣王老库o(╯□╰)o）  
> （这两天体力都用来打战涡，没有珠子进账，没法召唤……不能抽我琳，整个人都蔫了）  
> （啊，我又好了！今天发现b站有大佬上传[烈火之剑广播剧熟肉](https://b23.tv/av58872390)！！）  
> （……突然发现，虽然一直没出心心念念的琳，但鄙人已经算欧得一批了，再晒下去就不好了，还是闷头抽吧……今天周日本来应该更文的，但是还需要捋一捋思路）  
> （因为一直抽不出琳导致心态爆炸更不出文的某人路过……）


	7. 狂雷之斧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个梦。  
> 这真的是梦吗？

海克托尔睁开了眼。

但他并没有产生“睁眼”的实感，原因很简单：这是个梦。

 

海克托尔很少做梦，“能吃就吃、能睡就睡”是他的人生信条，大多时候他都能在任何已确认安全的地点倒头便睡，并且一觉睡到天亮精神抖擞，于是一旦真的做了梦，他会立刻认知到自己身处梦境，这次也不例外。

 

在梦中知道自己在做梦，是一种略为奇怪的体验。

这次，他梦见了小时候发生在自己身上的琐碎事：

7 岁那年，自己割破手掌号召年龄相仿的公子们血手结盟把他们吓得哇哇大叫。

10岁那年，从母亲葬礼落跑躲到后花园踢了半日石子还和找来的大哥干了一仗。

12岁那年，头一场比试就大意败给看似弱不禁风的艾利乌德怄得几天拒绝进食。

15岁那年，把斧子往讲桌上一拍威胁老师不准告密然后翘课数日溜往城外学武。

重温这些年少过往，即使是梦境，也对那份刻在骨子里的无法无天感同身受。

而梦，还在继续。以儿时的桀骜不驯为开端，氛围朝那个方向更进一步。

 

是稍近的事。

他梦见斗技场内杀得天昏地暗，对手扯着大嗓门哀嚎“你什么人？”

梦见在昏暗的宫廷摸黑作战，少年王子持剑紧张质问“来者何人？”

梦见艰难开出血路抵达神殿入口，剑士用感怀的口吻低语“你是？”

每当他抹去满脸血污，想要大声报上引以为傲的奥斯提亚侯弟名号，场景就飞快切换，就是不给他开口机会。

而后显现的是那个他终生难忘的瞬间——高举神将之斧，集天雷之势，将全身力量灌注于手中，在连大地都能一劈为二的雷光映照下，斧刃贯穿鳞片、撕裂血肉、挫断筋骨，伴随那势不可挡的触感还升起一种难以言喻的快感，激昂、热血沸腾、不能自抑，恨不得立马再来两条龙给他试刀。

当双脚踏上地面，身首异处的龙头也轰然落地，海克托尔扛起阿尔玛兹回过头去确认胜利——

“你……究竟是谁……”

龙头竟然说话了！

唯独这个，是偏离现实的场景。

身体先于思维动起来，海克托尔一抖斧子，在地面甩出一道血痕，踏步上前，“我是——”

转眼间，画面再次更迭。

这回，他出现在那个地方。溶洞内幽暗闷热，石壁缝隙时不时喷出夺命黑烟，路上堵着成群的幽灵护卫，犹如争先恐后送上桌的美食。虽然不知为何会梦回此地，但望着这些送上门的试刀者，他血脉贲张、跃跃欲试。

并没有刻意沿记忆中的路线前进，他只是像要挥洒击败太古火龙后的余韵般肆意飞舞手中巨斧，哪里敌人多就冲向哪里。不同于现实中第一次来此处生怕走错一步都会万劫不复的小心谨慎，这次他坐持无穷的力量，顷刻间便将阻住他去路的障碍一扫而空，那些看起来再勇猛的士兵在他跟前都不堪一击。他杀得兴起，打倒对象越多，就越觉得兴奋、越感到畅快。这一路他勇往无前、势如破竹，直到像被指引着一般来到了祭坛。

祭坛是溶洞的中心，也是终点。小兵已尽数歼灭，他的手却还亢奋得不停颤抖如同悲鸣着没过瘾。

好热、大汗淋漓、却激动不已。

 

“又是你这家伙”

他很快找到下一个目标，擎起神器，对准祭坛上的那个半透明身影。即使面对千年前传说中的战士，海克托尔依然气势不减。

“这梦，是你在捣鬼吗——”

他打算念出对方名字，话到嘴边却莫名变成了：“你是谁？”

不受控的举动带给他一丝诧异，不过，既然是梦，发生什么也不奇怪，他没去多想，只瞪视着那名伟大亡灵，心中涌现某种迫不及待。

——或许现在连古代英雄也不是自己的对手。

体格高大的狂战士抬眼看他，用浑厚的声音回答：

“吾名……迪鲁汉……

吾名……阿尔玛兹……”

声响振聋发聩，一如初见时的情景回放。

“吾……即为力量……

……这无上之力，即是吾……”

“啰啰嗦嗦的吵死了！”

脱口冒出烦躁话语，硬生生打断对方的自白。

“阿尔玛兹明明握在老子手里，这力量，是老子的！”

——这世上不需要两把阿尔玛兹。

自己才是神器的新主人。

“得吾力之人，终将战死沙场”

对方像没听到他说话一样机械地重复他早已听过的台词。

可，那又如何？

海克托尔只知道自己不想放手。

不甘把这力量拱手让人。

自己还没杀够。

战斗。

渴望更多战斗。

战死沙场？

自己怎么可能会输！

意图挑战这份力量之人，哪怕是神，也砍给你看！

他再度抬起阿尔玛兹，神斧开始爆发雷光，被雷霆击中的祭坛、地面、石壁，统统在一瞬间四分五裂。

从这一刻起，行为也好、意识也罢，都如同火花落入油锅，瞬间引燃，在熊熊大火中，现实与梦境的界限开始融解、逐渐模糊。

这究竟是梦，还是真实？

——不知道，也不屑于知道。

 

火光中，巨汉的身影慢慢消散。

“汝为、何人？”

亡灵抛出最后的问题。

“听好了，老子是——”

青雷一闪而过，湮灭了视界，等再恢复视力，海克托尔已身处一片白茫茫的空间，所见之处空无一物，手中也空空如也，只有一把巨斧悬立于前方。

 

“汝为、何人？”

声音由巨斧发出。海克托尔凑近，在亮晃晃的斧刃上看到自己的脸。

“我是……”

他喃喃自语，向斧柄伸出手去。

刹那间，先前梦见人的脸纷纷如走马灯般闪过，

大汉问他什么人？

少年问他来者何人？

剑士问他是？

火龙问他究竟是谁？

——“汝为、何人？”

斧刃上照出的脸一点点晕开放肆笑意，合乎一切的正确答案呼哮而出：

“吾乃海克托尔

吾即这力量的化身

吾名为——”

紧紧握向斧子，他被疯狂的战意吞没。

“——阿尔玛兹。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为各种理由拖更了一周，比如工作太忙啊、天气太热啊、下班还要肝各种游戏啊、FEH抽不到我琳啊……  
> 不过，真实原因是没理清思路啦……  
> 说来惭愧 _(:з」∠)_ 二话不说突然开虐，结果思路还没理清什么的……  
> 总之下一章更新前也还会继续捋思路，总觉得不能抱以期待……
> 
> 话说，真的有人在看文吗，虽说本来也是自娱自乐啦……_(:з」∠)_


	8. 患难之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在突如其来的意外面前众人所做出的反应。  
> ——可有可无的一章，番外性质？过渡章？群像剧？嘛，随便啦~

奥辛奔下楼的时候，还没有人意识到情况的严重性。

 

重甲骑士径直冲向前台，铁着脸把目标人物塞拉从座椅上用力拽下来。

“干嘛啦、仗都打完了，玩会牌有什么不可以”

修女以为奥辛大人看不惯自己在公众场合玩乐，嘴里直嘟囔。对方却无视了她的抱怨：

“你快来看一下海克托尔大人！”

“啊啦~人家才不要呢，除非他从床上滚下来…………咦？”

塞拉本想借机取笑平时没机会取笑的侯弟，却一眼瞄见奥辛不像在开玩笑的脸，不禁敛起嬉笑，抓起魔杖随他上了楼。

 

琳踏进门槛时，刚好捕捉到奥辛消失在楼梯后的背影。

木质阶梯被他踩得通通响，身上盔甲也因步伐过大发出哐当哐当的噪音，在空旷的大厅显得尤为瞩目。

不过旅店已被他们包下，现在又是自由活动时间，军中残余成员要么外出，要么在客房收拾行李，没人待在无趣的厅堂，所以他的举止算不上扰民。

“奥辛坐不住了……”

随琳后脚进入大门的艾利乌德轻笑道。

他判断能让奥斯提亚最稳重的骑士气急败坏的原因只有一个——如果说某人先前是在补觉，那么直睡到快中午就真说不过去了。

琳心领神会，表现出百分百赞同，事实上她刚才还计划要实行相同做法，见有人替她先行一步，她甚至幸灾乐祸。

“以前奥辛也为类似事发过脾气呢”

“哦？”

艾利乌德提起应景往事，勾起琳的好奇。

“还是上学的时候，海克托尔一到算术课就闷头大睡，谁也叫不醒他，就连老师都拿他没办法。当时的奥斯提亚侯，也就是海克托尔父亲听说后就把奥辛派来当陪读。那还是他俩第一次见面，明知道海克托尔是利西亚盟主的公子，奥辛还是当众把他骂了一顿，谁知这事过后，两人突然就亲密起来了”

“嘻！还真有他俩风格啊”

琳忍不住笑意，抬头望向二楼，“我也上去搭把手。这回没人来替那只懒猪说好话，可以放手收拾了”

说完，她兴致勃勃活动起手腕，像在为接下来要做的事热身，艾利乌德不由得为死党捏把汗。

挥别菲雷公子一行，说到做到的琳快步登上台阶，可令她意外的是，来到海克托尔房前，已有数名同伴聚在紧闭的门口面面相觑。

“怎么了？”

虽然一度以为那家伙又闯了什么祸，可周围人你一言我一语，都说刚才奥辛带着塞拉急匆匆进了海克托尔大人的房间，就像出了什么事，他们过来查看，又不好贸然进屋，才会聚在这里。

琳满腹狐疑，走上前正要敲门，忽而发觉门缝中漏出阵阵白光。

琳曾无数次在战场上见过这种光芒，正是唤来神迹的杖魔法。他们每一个人都被这光辉沐浴过，使伤痕累累的身心得到治愈，是一种能让人倍感安心的术式——可，为什么会出现在这儿？

没来由心下一惊。

“奥辛？”

琳叩门呼唤奥斯提亚忠实臣子的名字，想从他那里得到答案，结果回答她的竟是修女一声尖叫，琳顾不上礼数，拧开门把直接闯了进去。

“琳迪斯小姐？！”

重骑一回身，反把她吓了一跳，只见他面如土色，看向自己的眼神惊慌失措，她还没见过沉稳的奥辛如此失态。而在场反常的不止他一个。他身后的塞拉好不容易站稳身姿，手里赫然握着断成两截的魔杖，口中不断念叨圣女名讳，明显震惊于眼前超出她理解范畴的现象。而这一切的起因都来自此时躺在床上的房间的主人。

——海克托尔不是在睡懒觉，而是突发高烧昏迷不醒。

 

这天，队伍氛围急转直下，尤其奥斯提亚众，奥辛来回踱步急得像热锅上的蚂蚁；塞拉一改往日俏皮，为自己身为神职者却无能为力而不住忏悔；马修不见人影，但至今已有数名医生和祭司被他抓来，可惜没一个识得症状都表示爱莫能助，还要靠脾气好的同伴耐着性子把他们送走……折腾大半天，能试的方法都试了个遍，既唤不醒海克托尔，也查不出病因，大家均无计可施了。

“这不是一般病症。”

艾利乌德双手撑住额头，以掩饰自己眼中的疲惫。

在他印象里，海克托尔从小身体结实，和体弱多病的自己相反、几乎与病痛绝缘，哪怕受些伤也能飞快康复，像今天这样毫无征兆一病不起还闻所未闻。早上出发送别玛克前，他也亲自去喊过海克托尔，那时的他并未显露丝毫病态，体温也正常得很，看上去真的就只是睡得正香而已，所以他们才会放任他继续赖床，不料才送行回来就……早知如此，一开始就该如琳迪斯所说把床拆了也要叫他起来。红发公子漫起深深悔意。

“恕我直言，艾利乌德公子”

坐在他对面的马库斯犹豫着开口：

“这会不会是和奥斯提亚侯相同的病？”

海克托尔的父母和兄长都是因同一种急病意外辞世，难免不让人往家族病史上靠。而一想到尤瑟侯方才离开人世，如今奥斯提亚仅剩的独苗也莫名病倒，叫人心都提到嗓子口。

“不，我问过奥辛了，他说病状不一样。已逝的尤瑟殿下和前侯爵发病时都没有像这样高烧不醒，况且……”

况且，什么样的病魔还能让治疗杖自动断裂？

“妮妮安也说从海克托尔身上感觉到一股危险的气息”

他补充道。

留在这个世界的冰龙少女舍弃龙族身份，但依然保有身为神巫女的感知力。他相信她说的话。

于是现在的状况与其说是生病，更像受到了某种不知名力量的影响，只是他们找不到问题源头。

“危险的气息啊……”

菲雷老骑士重复少主人的话。他们千辛万苦解决掉威胁世界的大魔头，结果世上还是存在防不胜防的恶意，即使他们能击败太古火龙，面对这些无形的东西依然束手无策，或许未来战乱的产生也与这脱不开关系——但现在思考这些没意义，当务之急还是寻觅医治手段。一直坐以待毙可不行，现有人员无力解决，就应该向更有力的存在求助。

艾利乌德同样想到这点。

“我想送海克托尔回奥斯提亚……”他说，“菲雷那边就派哈根和伊萨多拉向母亲传话，说我要晚些回家，毋须挂念”

之所以点名这两人，是菲雷公子的体贴。

“不过……”

艾利乌德又皱起眉头。

乍看回奥斯提亚确为最佳方案，只要进入主城，应有尽有的大城市怎么也比他们这群人在小港口闭门造车来得强，何况他们本来就要去那。眼下只有一个问题，那就是距离。从巴顿往奥斯提亚，日夜兼程也得四五天，海克托尔撑得住吗？

老骑士看出公子心思，适时给出意见：

“那么，先向附近领主求助吧，比如离这里最近的桑塔鲁斯领怎么样？”

“对啊！你提醒到我了，马库斯”

海尔曼侯遇害后，尤瑟侯已派出临时监管这片无主领地的督察官，目前桑塔鲁斯就等同于奥斯提亚辖区，是值得信赖的驻地。说起来尤瑟侯本打算等局势稳定后再召集诸侯商议如何处置该土地的管理权，谁知自己先过世了……

绝对、不能让海克托尔也步后尘！

艾利乌德暗暗捏紧拳头。

 

确定好方针，众人迅速着手准备起来。首先，是拆队。浩浩荡荡集体行动未尝不可，但想要尽快赶路的话，队中马匹有限，脚程慢的人势必会被拉下，让他们强行跟队反而没必要。此外，还有少数原计划跟大部队回菲雷的平民，如今情况有变，后面纯属私事，与他们的合约又已到期，再让他们绕路陪同过意不去。

艾利乌德好说歹说，以替妮诺和贾法尔介绍适合居住的村落为由，好不容易劝服蕾贝卡跟伊萨多拉他们先走，还得到琳许可把威尔也拨过来，让他趁机陪青梅竹马回到阔别五年的故乡。尽管几人都不愿在这时候离开，可看到艾利乌德故作轻松不停强调海克托尔“只是发烧而已”、“肯定不会有事的”、“休息一晚说不定就活蹦乱跳了”之后，反而无法腆着脸硬留。这位温和善良的贵族公子已经被迫明眼说瞎话了，要是再不依不饶抗拒他的请求，就真的太为难他了，再说这事他们这些普通人也的确帮不上忙。

然后是基亚兰众。为首的琳当机立断说要留下。艾利乌德注意到她强打精神的样子，没去问她这时候不回豪森侯身边要不要紧，因为他清楚这是个多么残忍的问题。而基亚兰骑士团见公女不走自然要留下来护卫，但考虑到确实得有人向豪森侯通报，塞因左看看眉头紧蹙的老拍档，右看看鼻头通红的芙罗利娜，最后看了看瓦雷斯老将军，耸耸肩站出来。这还是他第一次主动提出和老搭档分头行动，肯特对他的明事理不甚感激，塞因则拍了拍老伙计肩头，示意他别总苦着脸，身为骑士又是大家的榜样，形势越危急就越应该像自己一样从容微笑，真红之盾这才挤出点笑意。

经过一番简短商讨，两位年轻领主选定了最终的随行人员，马利纳斯也清空马车上多余的货物用于运载病患。而妮妮安坦言自己尚余的冰龙之力能在路上想办法为海克托尔抵冲过高的体温，也强烈要求留在队中，艾利乌德说不动她只得同意，而正是这一决定，促使他们后来判明了海克托尔的“病因”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无意义的一章，只是单纯在脑子里模拟了一下意识到海克托尔出事后部队会有怎样的反应、会采取什么样的行动。  
> 烈火之剑角色众多，每个人都个性十足，但因这是海琳短篇集，很难有机会提到配角的故事，所以这一章借机交待了一部分人战后的具体去向和归宿，但说实话，这些交待对后文并没有作用！  
> ——所以我到底为什么费这么多笔墨，直接进入主题不就好了吗？_(´□`」 ∠)_谁来把这个作者敲醒！


	9. 无尽之梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海克托尔的第二场梦。  
> 是不愿醒来的梦？还是难以面对的现实？抑或是，无尽的诅咒？

海克托尔睁开了眼。

依然没有睁眼的实感。

透过鲜红的视界，他环顾手持武器把自己围在中央的几名敌兵，肯定了自己的处境。

——果然，还是梦吧。

 

新面孔的敌人数量稀少，体态也没有洞窟中千奇百怪的幽灵兵惹眼，可他体内嗡鸣不止的战士之魂正告诉自己，眼前每一员都拥有以一当十的实力，万不可小瞧。

——很好，在追回龙之前，拿这些家伙做餐前菜再合适不过。

海克托尔放声大笑。

迄今为止梦中发生的战斗并没能让他尽兴，他迫不及待扛起雷斧，跨入新的战场。

——结果，当真交起手来，他立刻发现这些敌人不够味。

比如那个重甲，总是一味防守不主动进攻，就像初次教导自己战斗技法时每每手下留情的奥辛。

比如那两个圣骑，一个枪法娴熟、一个剑姿稳健，却只会从旁干扰，从不袭向自己要害。

再比如那个剑士，身形灵动、步法轻盈，窜来窜去好似抓不到的风，像极了和自己切磋时的琳……

不仅如此，海克托尔留意到他们的嘴一张一合，仿佛在冲自己说什么，可他耳中能听见的只有接连不断的雷鸣，好比军前的激昂鼓点，带出他连绵不绝的战意。

数回合下来，耐心一点点被耗尽，他感到自己受到了侮辱。

 

“为什么都不尽全力？和本大爷打还想心慈手软？”

不禁发出震天怒吼。

借着这股怒浪，他转体拽过扫向自己的枪身，肩膀一抡，把对手连人带枪甩了出去，不偏不倚砸中另一名圣骑，余力推着两人重重飞出去直撞上墙壁。对峙中的重甲立即上前填补缺口，可海克托尔已受够了陪他们玩耍，朝地面用力击出巨斧，霎时大地震撼，以斧子为中心奔雷四起，位于他正前方的重甲骑士因身着铁甲反而沦为绝佳导体，吃了个正着一下子倒地不起。另一侧的剑士倒是反应快，跳上木桌勉强逃过一劫，但仍被大范围电击波及，伏在桌面一时难以起身。即使不这样，海克托尔也不认为她有胜算，毕竟剑士对上重甲兵，不管在何种场合下都很难取胜，这个道理他可忘不了。

——差不多该为闹剧画上句号了。

既然这场战斗无法让他满意，就赶紧收场开下一局。

海克托尔不再留手，趁剑士还处在麻痹中向她冲去。

“结束了！”

斧风下劈，他几乎能想象到剑士脸上令人兴奋的绝望，可是，不知为何，身体猛地一凉僵在原地。

——谁在碍事？

海克托尔集中精神，轻易挣脱谜之力对自己的禁锢，剑士则趁机滚下桌脱离了他的攻击范围，这让他有些遗憾，不过更多的是振奋。他抬起头寻找蓦然出现的新敌手，然后在楼梯口发现目标。那道身影看上去纤细而孱弱，宛如一挥手就能吹跑，但海克托尔清楚那只是假象。

正餐来了。

不由得咧开笑容。

“龙，快变身吧，看本大爷把你的脑袋也砍下来！”

本来化身人型的龙在人群中足以以假乱真，可毫无道理，海克托尔就是心知肚明她的确是龙无误。

举起斧子，他向新目标不住挑衅，期待下一场精彩的人龙大战，然而对方不为所动，就如同钉在地面，既不恢复龙身也不发起进攻，反倒张口向这边呼喊着什么。

怎么搞的，这帮家伙都吃错药了吗？

没想到连罪该万死的龙也瞧不起自己，海克托尔忍不住大发雷霆，一跺脚，周身窜起电流，连四周空气都噼啪作响。

“要是嫌场地不够大，老子现在就把房子炸飞！”

他等不及再观察对方反应，打算把心头火全部灌输在这一击。察觉到他的杀意，龙终于有了动静，她伸手开始释放神力，海克托尔感到身子再次被寒意笼罩，是和刚才一样的束缚魔法。

——这点小把戏、能奈我何？

海克托尔也执起斧子，唤出更多雷电与弥漫的冰雾抗衡。一开始两方还不分伯仲，但很快旋转的冰晶被犀利雷光一层层撕碎，龙渐渐力竭跪倒，海克托尔这边的雷霆却愈发闪耀，真是索然寡味的比试，他失望至极，走向跪地不起的龙。近距离俯瞰她，要不是已识破她的真身，多半会当她是个柔弱女子，可这便是龙的狡诈之处，千年前人类好不容易借助终末之冬封住可恶的龙族，结果龙化成人型混入人类队伍，伺机犯下不可饶恕的罪过。不管外表变成什么样、无论流逝去多少时间，龙就是龙，丑陋、可恨、强大到可怕、是必须被消灭的敌人，是最值得本大爷打倒的对象！

 

海克托尔最后询问了她想不想变身的意愿，对方双手握拳做出祈祷的姿态，一边摇头一边说着什么，可惜声音传达不到他耳中。

从旁飘来零星冰花，沾到她脸上很快融化为水珠沿皮肤滑落，流淌过的痕迹在他暗红的视界中犹如血泪，那一刻，他的心有所触动，隐约觉得自己非常不忍看到这种景象。

——不，龙怎么可能流泪！

迅速扫除心中困惑，他决定终结这场荒唐的梦境，可当他去抓顿在地上的巨斧，竟一时没拿动，转头一看，不知何时，斧子已和地板冻为一体，不仅如此，还从视线死角奔出一个挥剑的人，转眼间剑锋已近在咫尺！

紧要关头，海克托尔没有松开斧柄，反而以斧子为支撑点飞身一跃，向来人来了个大力飞踹，对方没料到他会以这种方式还击，又冲在势头上无法回避，只得放弃突袭，横过宽大剑身当成盾牌硬接下这一踢。海克托尔得意于自己的随机应变，以往厚重装甲不离身，完全没机会做出这种动作，只有如今，力量仿佛用之不竭，任何状况他都有信心应对自如，因此，当看清被他踢退的那个人，他发出张狂笑声。

 

“原来如此、原来如此啊”

亏自己还生出一丝犹豫，原来这都是龙的诡计，什么柔弱、什么眼泪，都是假的，和千年前一模一样！

示弱骗自己放松警惕，偷偷摸摸给自己的武器动手脚，甚至招出那小子做帮手，以为这样就能让自己失手吗？他望着与印象中如出一辙的火焰巨剑，以及持剑的那个小个头男子。虽然梦中仍旧看不清其样貌，可既然手持烈火之剑幽兰戴尔，除了是罗兰还能是谁？

 

说来也奇怪，在这梦中，所有事物都暧昧不清，只有那把火焰剑异常清晰。不知是受视线影响还是焰光照耀的关系，他发现罗兰的发色并非自己所知的蓝色，而是扬着一头与烈焰相称的赤发。这耀眼的火红倒让他隐约想起另一个人，那个人似乎和自己关系亲密……

是谁来着？

（“那咱们就尽可能活长一些吧。等到成了老头子也要跑来跑去的”

“那当然……你可不要死啊……海克托尔”）

脑海中莫名冒出一段不知名回忆，却怎么也想不起与自己立下约定的人。

说起来，好像还听其他人说过类似的话。

如同连锁反应，记忆中又有几段对话依次浮现。

（“不能死……你千万……不能死……”）

是女性哽咽的声音，伴随而来的还有强烈的哀伤。

（“海克托尔！你绝对不可以死，我命令你，一定要活着回来！”）

和男子稳重的声音，语气强硬却充满关切，令他无比怀念……

可，他们都是谁？另外，海克托尔，是在叫我吗？

忽而发觉连自己的名字也变得模糊，他有了一瞬间愣神，就在这时，手心激震，是阿尔玛兹在向他输送力量，他回过神来，为自己在战场上分心失声而笑。

对啊，我是阿尔玛兹，为尽情战斗而来，为展现力量而战！这些人的身份无关紧要，胆敢阻拦通通打倒便是！

挥去多余杂念，他再次燃起昂扬战意，紧握斧柄，提起一口气，猛地将阿尔玛兹破冰拔出。对面男子也调整好站姿重新举剑，通红的剑身微微颤抖，也不知其主人是不是和自己一样亢奋。

 

“来吧，罗兰——”

期待着这场梦寐以求的旷世奇战，他高声唤出对面男子的名字，以此为信号，双方冲向彼此……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又拖更了一周……本人绝对不是因为沉迷风花雪月才拖更的！_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 嘛，先不提风花雪月，我倒是觉得手游最近就跟过年似的~  
> 先是上次更完文不久总算抽出了泳装琳！（果然更新才是好文明）然后在传承池连续捞到传承琳和传承海！昨天又看到总选举池情报，妈呀wada亲妈画的总选举艾太帅了！还有他那把专属枪，冰精灵妮妮斯之枪！！你说这不是官方糖？？！IS再这么塞私货我就要把艾妮当官配看了谁也别拦我！！！
> 
> 咳、冷静一下。。
> 
> 说回本文，发现最近进度有点慢呢，这章也是，写得比较意识流，逻辑又混乱，剧情还没进展，果然还是思路没理清，好气呀，大概这个辣鸡作者也在做梦吧。到底什么时候才能理清呢，总觉得越写越啰嗦了，嗷┗|｀O′|┛  
> PS：一开始围攻海克托尔的四人是奥辛、马库斯、肯特和琳。大家不是不敢对海克托尔出全力，而是没办法和神将器正面对抗，在神力全开的天雷斧面前，普通的武器和防具都跟纸糊一样，不得已只能从侧面骚扰。琳的精灵双剑倒是不会坏，无奈此时的海克托尔与阿尔玛兹同调度太高，获得了压倒性力量，处于无人能敌的可怕状态，琳又不想伤害他，对峙中找不到合适的突破口，过于被动，才会落了下风。虽然文中没有点明，但应该能看出这不是海克托尔在做梦，而是真实发生的战斗吧，是常见的狗血的黑化梗呢_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  ----------
> 
> 哇呼~发现收到一个kudo！谢谢你，不知名的朋友！这是该系列得到的第一个赞，谢谢你的支持，有人在看真是太好了(*/ω＼*)  
> Thanks for your kudo!!! Thank you so much!!!! That means a lot to me!!


	10. 旷世之战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾利乌德vs海克托尔  
> 罗兰vs迪鲁汉  
> 烈火之剑vs阿尔玛兹  
> 跨越千年的对决，是常人不可插手的旷世之战

艾利乌德万万想不到，他迄今为止三次拿起神将器烈火之剑幽兰戴尔，竟有两次是用在最亲近的人身上……

 

“来吧，罗兰——”

以响起的洪亮呼声为讯号，海克托尔提起阿尔玛兹如闪电般袭来。

会将自己错认作罗兰，挚友显然已经神志不清，更不用提他通红到不寻常的双眸，以及周身源源不断扩散的狂气。

不管怎样，先制住他的行动！绝不能任伤害进一步扩大，不然都无法想象事后他将陷入怎样的自责……

有意识把厅中伤员和海克托尔隔开，艾利乌德平举巨剑上前迎击。

两人迅速缠斗到一起。

 

剑与斧碰撞发出凛冽脆响，庞大能量迸射而出，一时间满目火花与雷光，犹如青与赤两道纠缠不休的光带，令人目不暇接。

漩涡中心的艾利乌德以超越自己极限的速度与海克托尔周旋。激战当中，他感到苦涩。

算起来这是他与海克托尔第34次交手，以往两人对练时也会尽全力，可这次更甚。他历来最清楚海克托尔的招式，起手踏足的方位、武器挥舞的角度、甚至是某个不起眼的习惯动作也了若指掌。然而现在的挚友令他陌生，就如同一只不懂得多余思考、不畏惧受伤的野兽，每一击蕴含肉眼可见的力量，步步紧逼，密不透风，仿佛要用压倒性蛮力致自己于死地。那疯狂的战斗之姿无异于一名真正的“狂战士”。

而自己也随之升起一丝异样。

 

幽兰戴尔本是一把与自己体格不匹配的巨剑，剑长几乎等同于自己的身高。剑的重量倒不成问题，在得到先祖罗兰认可后，即使它看上去无比巨大，拿在手里的份量就和普通突刺剑相差无几。只不过当对手同为人类时，超规格的长剑用起来还是有些不顺手，于是先前在魔之岛的决斗中，他借助马匹拉开高度差才得以自如战斗。如今室内不便骑马，立于平地双手持剑大力挥砍的姿态可谓与自己一贯的风格格格不入——这便有了违和感，自己擅长的明明是各种轻巧刺击，现今身体却在以不熟知的大幅度劈砍流畅作战，而且丝毫未觉得不适应。

简直像是，他也和海克托尔一样被神将器操控着一般。

当意识到这一点，眼前又浮现出少女浑身是血在自己怀中合上双眼的画面。

 

海克托尔当即抓住他这一瞬的分神攻进来，斧风扑面，艾利乌德凭本能一蹬腿，借反作用力扭开身躯，同时横扫出幽兰戴尔强行改变了阿尔玛兹的走向，斧刃贴着剑身与他擦肩而过，带起尖锐的摩擦音，霎那间跳起无数电火花落到手臂衣领上又星星点点灭去，犹如稍纵易逝的生命。

才刚化解这次危机，海克托尔没给对手留喘息机会，趁“罗兰”还未站稳身姿，立即回身一个大跳，阿尔玛兹再次携带霹雳呼啸而来，艾利乌德堪堪拉回幽兰戴尔，奋力挡下这一击，可脚下失去平衡单腿跪到地上，场上顿时演变为两人纯力气的比拼，而艾利乌德明显陷入不利。

 

“你变弱了，罗兰”

海克托尔似乎觉得胜利在望，得意开口，“以前的你要勇猛得多。瞧，这就是被恶龙迷惑的下场，是你自找的。话说在前头，别指望老子念及旧情，要是再不拿出百分百实力，就准备回那个世界后悔吧”

他开始加大手中力度，坚硬的大理石地面在重压之下层层龟裂。

“对了，那条恶龙也不能放过”

他又补充道，一面游刃有余转头四顾，像在寻找之前错过的目标。

咬牙坚持的艾利乌德注意到他的举动，心头猛地一跳。

这不是寻常比试，再犹豫不决，别说海克托尔，这里的其他人也会遭遇危险。

——我还不能输！罗兰大人，请赐予我力量！

他向先祖默默祈祷。

现在不是纠结的时候，若实力不够与阿尔玛兹抗衡，什么都是白搭。

但是——

“我不是罗兰，我是——艾利乌德！”

他高声呐喊，应和他的呼声，烈火之剑嘭地燃起烈焰，硬生生将海克托尔逼退。炽热的气焰如同铠甲包裹住主人，令艾利乌德浑身上下都充满力气。乘着这股劲头，他一鼓作气转守为攻，直冲入海克托尔领域，夹带火焰的剑气化作凶猛的火龙卷不断袭向对面，竟迫使此前只知埋头猛攻的狂战士做出回避动作。

 

“很好，这才有意思！”

海克托尔展露鬼神般的笑容，天雷缠满周身。

“来吧，让我们至死方休！”

厅内腾起冲天光芒。

——战事，升级。

 

 

与此同时，屋外的庭院里。

 

琳在焦急呼唤声中恢复意识。芙罗利娜见她醒来，一下子扑上来喜极而泣。

琳拍起好友后背予以安抚，然后猛地记起刚才的事。

“妮妮安呢？大家呢？海克托尔呢？”

她慌张握住好友肩膀询问。

她还记得自己受到天雷之斧电击后，一时撑不住晕了过去，而最后见到的骇人景象是妮妮安正独自与海克托尔对抗。所以现在情况到底怎样了？不会——

 

“大家都没事”

芙罗利娜连忙抓住琳的手安慰她，同时让开身子示意她看周围。

只见庭院里有不少神职者来回奔走，马库斯靠着树干坐着，一只手捂住胸口，一名神父正在对他使用治愈之杖。不远处刚刚完成治疗的肯特对上主君的目光，正想起身，又吃痛跌坐回去，一名修女忙拽住他，叮嘱他乖乖躺着别乱动，琳赶紧向他摆了摆手示意他不用担心自己。接着她在草地上看到熟睡的妮妮安，罗文在一旁谨慎看护，她附近没有医疗人员，看来没什么大碍，琳松了口气。而更多人聚集在另一角，因为有段距离，琳看不清被他们围住的里面是什么情景。

“难道是奥辛？”

她很快想起这名重甲骑士就在自己面前结结实实吃了一发雷击，恐怕伤势不轻。

“嗯”

芙罗利娜点头，留意到她的忧虑又补上一句，“塞拉小姐已经来传过话说奥辛大人没有生命危险了。这次艾利乌德公子请来了许多圣职工作者，大家都会没事的”

 

——思维进一步回溯。这天他们连夜赶路抵达桑塔鲁斯领，在领主府邸得到妥善安置后，艾利乌德立即在驻守该领地的督察官的带领下，和罗文塞拉一起动身去向当地最大的艾莉米奴教团求助。考虑到海克托尔病情诡异，他们打算用马车多捎些帮手回来，为此马利纳斯卸下车里的两件神将器暂时保管在领主府邸，就驾车随菲雷公子出发了，余下几人则在府邸等他们回来。结果在等待的时间里，海克托尔突然像被附身似的发起狂来，还夺走天雷之斧攻击起妮妮安，琳一边让芙罗利娜快去通知艾利乌德，一边同奥辛他们尝试阻止海克托尔，费了好大的力才把侯弟引到较为空旷的大堂想把他牵制在那里，可是真打起来，凭他们几个竟全然不是对手……

 

“是吗，那就好……对了，艾利乌德呢？还有海克托尔他……”

琳环顾四周，并没有见到那两人身影。既然芙罗利娜和教团人员都回来了，那么艾利乌德理应也在才对。可他和海克托尔都不在这，那就说明……

心中的躁动没有平息，空气中甚至能隐隐嗅到凌人杀气——事件还未结束！

琳沉下脸，抓起玛尼卡缇匆匆站起，芙罗利娜不及阻止，一转身，不小心撞到一个人。

 

“啊，抱、抱歉！”

来者是个穿着主教服的中年男子，两鬓灰白，面容慈祥，看起来已上了年纪，可目光有神，盯着琳好像有话要说。

“您是？”

“您好，琳迪斯阁下。在下名为尤迪尔，是艾莉米奴教团利西亚分部的管理人，一名普通的祭司。”

他微笑着自我介绍，朝她伸出右手。从他口中流淌出的和煦话语仿佛能抚平不安，望着他，琳觉得自己冷静下来一些。

 

“您好，尤迪尔祭司”

琳把玛尼卡缇换到左手，空出右手与他相握，奇怪的是，虽然两人在握手，对方的眼神却跟着玛尼卡缇在动，最后停在索尔卡缇上。

“尤迪尔祭司？”

察觉到琳的疑惑，尤迪尔摆正目光，歉意笑了笑：

“琳迪斯阁下，请问您身上的一双宝剑，可是传说中的日月精灵剑，索尔和玛尼？”

“诶？”

琳没料到素昧平生的人精准喊出了自己的剑名。不过这还不是令她意外的地方。

她所持的两把剑，其中玛尼卡缇是萨卡草原久负盛名的精灵之剑，她在一年前有幸拔出剑荣升为剑的主人，从此与它并肩作战至今。可说来惭愧，虽然相处了这么久，这把剑的历史、由来、效用，她一概不知，只知道它异常锋利，而且和自己相性极佳，握着它，就感到温暖，会生出力量。而另一把索尔卡缇，更是前几天刚刚得到，要不是阿特斯大人在大决战前把它赠给自己，琳根本没听说玛尼卡缇还有另一把成对的屠龙剑叫索尔卡缇，更不会知晓这对宝剑还有“日月精灵剑”这个叫法。而眼前的祭司大人不仅一眼认出剑的真身，听口气还对它们有所了解。

尤迪尔望着少女窘迫的样子，猜到七八分，决定直入主题。

“这对精灵剑，或许能成为打开当前僵局的钥匙”

听他这么说，琳吃惊抬起脸……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶，又一个封印之剑的角色出场了~尤迪尔这时候大约50多岁吧，是个经验丰富的老大叔，他将会成为这次事件解决的关键引导者。——什么？不记得尤迪尔是谁了？那就当他是个普通的中老年祭司吧😂  
> 琳的精灵剑借用的是北欧神话典故：太阳神索尔（女）和月神玛尼（男），是一对双子神，因此文中起了个别号叫日月精灵剑，属于私设。  
> 艾利乌德提到烈火之剑和突刺剑差不多重，但实际上游戏里烈火之剑重得一批，小艾拿着还会掉速，这也太尬了，所以把这个游戏设定改了（掩面）  
> 嘛，尽管标题是旷世之战，但因为不会写战斗场景，没能描绘出与标题相称的大场面，还请见谅！  
> ╭(°A°`)╮话说最近这个作者是不是越来越喜欢断在关键地方了？  
> ——不、我发誓我不是故意的！！再说就算断在这种地方，后面的走向也已经非常明显了嘛，根本算不上卖关子啦~~


	11. 圣灵之剑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸好，只要是梦，就终会醒来……

厅内战斗愈演愈烈。

 

艾利乌德瞄准阿尔玛兹发起猛攻，希冀着可以削减天雷之斧的力量，可“海克托尔”仿佛精力不见底，无论怎样的攻势都能被他接下并反攻回来。两人来来去去斗了不知多少回合，始终势均力敌。

汗水沿颈脖流下，又瞬间被高温蒸发。说实话，艾利乌德已经开始觉得乏力，身体素质偏弱的他本不适合持久战，纵使有幽兰戴尔加持，反复超越极限的后果是精神力的透支，但事到如今也顾不上那么多，为了压制阿尔玛兹避免天雷之力四处暴走，他只能持续不断引出更多烈火之剑的力量。反观“海克托尔”，在如此紧锣密鼓的对战中，气势不减反而越战越勇，而且脸上分明在笑，显然还处在兴头上，果真要战到至死方休的样子。

 

——再这样下去！

 

艾利乌德又一次招架住袭来的巨斧，使劲转动手腕卸去一部分蛮力，然后侧腰避开锋芒把来势汹汹的攻击引向身后，再迅速运剑趁虚而入，结果锵的一声，“海克托尔”居然用斧柄就抵住了他的剑尖。尽管同持有神将器，单就力量上的差距仍一目了然。眼看雷电咬着武器相接的地方侵袭而来，艾利乌德放出炎之力与之对抗，同时疾步后撤拉开距离重整旗鼓。

这次交锋还是没能讨到便宜。

 

艾利乌德拼命调整着呼吸，脑子里飞快思考下一波战术，一边目不转睛盯住“海克托尔”想要找出切入点，就在这时，他从眼角余光中扫到某个晃动的身影。

“？！”

先前他谨慎确认过厅内所有人员都安全撤离才放开手脚打斗。经过两人天翻地覆的闹腾，整个大厅早已化为汹涌的能量场，常人应该无法踏入一步才对，可为什么会有其他人？

连忙抽空瞥去，看到的是一个熟悉的苗条身姿。及腰高马尾乘着热流胡乱飞舞，她干脆叼住剑，三两下把长发盘成团状固定在头顶。

“琳迪斯？？”

艾利乌德没想到她会冒险回到这里。有援军固是好事，可这也意味着她置身于危险之中。

（我很好——）

重新持住剑的琳递给他一个眼神，艾利乌德终于留意到她手中的玛尼卡缇正闪耀着圣洁的白光，想必是在它的加护下才能安然突入这雷与火的漩涡。而后她向这边比了个手势。

（要我……争取机会吗）

数月以来在战场上培养出的默契让他立即领会了琳的意思，尽管不知她具体有什么打算，艾利乌德直觉认为应该相信她。他把视线转回“海克托尔”，对方似乎还没发现琳的存在。

——好，既然如此！

他心生一计，忽然虚晃一招，朝相反方向移动起来，“海克托尔”见状毫不犹豫紧跟其后。艾利乌德灵活躲避着来自身后的远程闪电，丝毫没有放慢奔跑的步伐，直到抵达楼梯口的墙根处才停下——那里还残留着妮妮安的冰魔法，当然，冰雪均已融化，剩下的只有满地水泊。之前为了掩护妮妮安离开现场，他特意把战场引离楼梯口，因此这一带的战斗痕迹得以保存。

艾利乌德举起烈火之剑，猛地往脚下一插，热气席卷地面，水份飞速蒸腾，形成不大不小的水蒸气，刚好把这片区域包裹住，就算这点热度对对手造不成伤害，也足以阻隔他的视线。这便是艾利乌德争取到的机会。

 

失去视野的“海克托尔”并没有感到慌张。在他看来，放弃正面对决搞小动作恰是技不如人的象征。他气定神闲立于水雾中，横握起阿尔玛兹，好像看穿对手的心思。果然，对面响起哒哒的脚步声，对手正以雾气为掩体飞快接近自己。

“锵——”

火花四溅，“海克托尔”准确接下这一击，并用力回击。

——竟然没推动。

此前一直在有意规避硬碰硬的家伙仿佛改变了观念，转而和自己硬拼起力气来。斧与剑交错相抵，两股力对撞僵持不下，能量溢出，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

有趣。

“海克托尔”蠢蠢欲动。先前速度与技巧的比拼虽也不赖，但比起那些花里胡哨，还是这种单纯的战法更合他意。

他咧开嘴角，二话不说加重力道，对方则死命坚持，哪怕传导过去的雷电布满全身也一声不吭，而且似乎分出去一部分力量抵御电流的缘故，环绕剑刃的火焰也淡去不少。

这家伙还真是顽固哩。

“海克托尔”想着，用斧子把大剑缓缓按下去，眼看主动权唾手可得，蓦然间，一股不妙的预感涌上心头，不是来自眼前的战士。“海克托尔”不禁拔眼四顾，四周只有茫茫水汽。

打到现在，身体还是头一次发出预警，难道这也是“罗兰”的计策？

无妨，在绝对力量面前，计策什么的微不足道！

收回注意力的“海克托尔”仍不以为意。他召出雷之力，让闪电沿脚下残留的积水扩散而去。不管是谁，只要接近，就是自寻死路。

——可是，即使布下万无一失的防阵，危机感非但未消失反而越来越重，蔓延出去的雷电也没有击中谁的触感。

周围空无一人，那么……！

“海克托尔”意识到什么，猛地抬头，果然，一道影子正从高处破空飞来，映着刺目银光的剑直指自己脑袋，是一开始险些被自己干掉的女剑士！

对了，这里是楼梯口，她从楼梯上跳下来，才没接触到地板上导电的水，而这片雾气也是“罗兰”特意为她准备的保护伞。

还真被摆了一道！

“海克托尔”想转手去应对迫近的危机，哪知就好像商量好的一样，“罗兰”突然放出强烈剑气绞住斧子，他竟一时抽身不能。原本缠绕在身上的雷霆也如同被牵引着一般被幽兰戴尔吸附住，使得他无法像之前那样爆发神将器之力逼退来袭者。虽说只要一聚力就能摆脱这困境，可这点时间差足以让那个剑士杀到他跟前。发觉这个事实，“海克托尔”整个人都沸腾起来，是兴奋，还是愤怒，他也分不清楚。

 

“别小看人了！！”

他大声嘲弄，腾出左手向剑士袭来的方向抬去——犹如落下的只是根羽毛，他一把就抓住了劈下的剑刃。

接下来只需顺手甩出去，这份威胁就不复存在了。这么想着，“海克托尔”正要发力，手心却传来异样——

“？！”

只见攥在手里的剑身化为绚烂白光，顺着臂膀攀爬而上，顷刻间覆盖了自己的身体、吞没了自己的视线……

 

 

海克托尔打了个激灵，睁开了眼。就在这一瞬，浑噩的触感、暧昧的视界、还有激昂的雷鸣声，都被一阵白色巨浪冲刷远去，他仿佛如梦初醒，挤着眼皮努力辨识这个初来乍到的世界。

“海克托尔！！”

“海克托尔，快醒醒！求求你了！”

好像有人在焦急呼喊自己的名字，他模糊的意识被一点点唤回。

 

“琳、艾利乌德？”

终于认出挚友的脸，可是，这究竟是什么状况？

他惊讶发现自己正以一种奇怪姿势与最重视的两位亲友对峙：左手紧抓玛尼卡缇把琳按在墙上，右手则提着阿尔玛兹狠狠抵住手持烈火之剑的艾利乌德，两个人都被自己完美压制着，绝对不是一般的切磋。他试图收回手，可胳膊仅仅颤抖了几下，照样向二位好友持续施力。

怎、怎么回事？

想要惊呼，却连舌头都不听使唤，就好比体内有另一个灵魂在操控。

——另一个灵魂……

这个词犹如一串无形的钥匙，层层打开记忆大门。他记起那些似真似假的梦境：自己和阿尔玛兹融为一体后，追着一条人类形态的龙来到这里，期间有其他人类来阻挠，自己把他们全部打倒，而后挡在面前的是一把火焰巨剑……

海克托尔目光定格在烈火之剑上，心脏顿时停跳一拍。

——什么狗屁梦，都是真的！我袭击了部下、伤害了同伴、还差点杀死妮妮安，现在也正威胁着艾利乌德和琳的安全！

好不容易复苏的记忆如同晴天霹雳。

他望向右手的阿尔玛兹，自己是它的宿主，它是自己的拍档，而如今，它让自己成为这场混乱的罪魁祸首！

——不可原谅！！

海克托尔怒火中烧，在名为身体的牢笼中拼命挣扎，尝试夺回自己的控制权。

而似乎是感知到他的苏醒，阿尔玛兹也有所反应，从右手传来阵阵刺痛，指尖、手心、手肘……自下而上、一节节开始麻痹，不过短短几秒钟，仿佛不属于自己的部分越来越多！再这样下去！

“不要认输，海克托尔！！”

耳边炸开高呼，是琳在向自己打气。应和她的急切心情，净化之力源源不断从左手的玛尼卡缇灌输过来，体内两股截然相反的力量来回冲杀，激烈程度不亚于现实中的拼搏，海克托尔有种要被撕裂的错觉。可抗衡没维持太久，这波洪流过后，玛尼卡缇的光芒渐渐黯淡，事先附加的神圣之力终究快耗尽了，意识到这一点，琳脸色变得极其难看。另一边艾利乌德情况更糟，刚才的强攻耗费他太多精力，加上为了保护近距离的琳不被神将器波及一直在强行吸收天雷之力，已然快到极限了。望见这样的两人，海克托尔咬紧牙关集中精神。右半边身体已经彻底丧失知觉，恶魔的低语近在咫尺——

鲜血、力量、战斗、杀、杀了他们……

不由得寒毛直立，每一个毛孔都在嚣叫，稍有松懈就会再度落入深渊。

他竭力无视阿尔玛兹的蛊惑，把全部意志力放在左半边身躯……

就在这时，扑通一声，艾利乌德终于支撑不住半跪在地，烈火之剑缠绕的火焰也如同灭去般飞速消散，抑制不住的雷电开始外泄，眼见就要爆开，说时迟那时快，在琳的惊呼声中，海克托尔突然把她往墙边大力一推，左手撇开玛尼卡缇，改而抓向她的身体——

“！！”

随后的发展琳始料未及，海克托尔并没有攻击她，而是以极快的速度抽出她腰间的索尔卡缇，翻过剑刃，猛地、刺穿了自己的右腕！

“啊！海克托尔！”

琳好不容易站稳，目睹这一幕，几乎忘记了呼吸。

索尔卡缇是屠龙之剑，拥有更强大的力量，不过对琳而言有些重，因此她此次前来选用了更轻便的玛尼卡缇，索尔卡缇只打算备用，结果没想到会以这种方式用到它！

血沿手腕不住流下，神圣之力自伤口一股脑涌入体内，混杂着新鲜的剧痛，净化效果得以最大化。哐当一声，海克托尔总算在这一瞬间夺回意识，控制右手松开阿尔玛兹，然后如同断线的木偶，他一头栽向地面……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……我只想说，还没完，不过最紧急的部分已经过去了，接下来会转向海克托尔“一个人”的战斗，有虐身就会有虐心嘛（喂！）  
> 前面的“海克托尔”加上双引号，是为了和清醒状态的他区分开来。那么“海克托尔”到底是谁呢？就像之前梦中握住天雷之斧时说的，他既是海克托尔，又是迪鲁汉，也是阿尔玛兹，不过随着侵蚀的严重程度，身为正常人的海克托尔的比重越来越小，如果没有好友第一时间制止，最终会剩下一个充满破坏欲的狂战士，仅此而已。  
> 算了算这个“狂斧篇”大约还有两章才能彻底结束，不知不觉把战线拉得这么长，思路奔起来真是不受控制，啰嗦冗余的地方还请见谅orz
> 
> FEH总选举池前两天也开了，可能是我勤奋更文的缘故，小艾很快就响应召唤了，超——开心！希望月底传承的他也能一块来！  
> 话说手游里拿起妮妮安的枪（戒指）的小艾，比拿烈火之剑的他厉害多了，果然别人的神将器就是不如自家老婆好啊，哈哈哈！  
> 当然，小艾还是很强的，像本文中，他逊于大海，主要是有很多需要顾忌的地方，而且他的目的也不是杀死大海，无形之中就提升了战斗的难度。何况对最好的朋友挥剑，他才是最痛苦的那个，请不要责怪他！（←写出这种局面的到底是谁啊！）


	12. 骄傲之名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔玛兹的囚禁PLAY（不）

混乱总算平息下来。

在诸位的不懈努力下，府内损伤降到最低，一些被波及的士兵、仆从也很快被艾莉米奴教的圣职者们治好，反而是跟着侯弟来的骑士们伤得更重些。

驻守此地的临时督察官从头至尾积极配合调度，事后也毫不计较此趟真·飞来横祸为他家带来的损失，直说房子没了可以再造，人没事才最重要。见他如此宽容，琳感激不已，并有感而发奥斯提亚出身的官员到底和她在基亚兰接触的势利贵族不同，比较起来犹如天上地下。

——要是海克托尔知道她这么想，肯定又会自鸣得意顺便调侃她没见识吧，遗憾的是，现今他不具备这番余力。

凝视着卧床不省人事的海克托尔，琳伸出手去轻轻按摩他的右手背，希望借此减轻他的负担。被索尔卡提穿透的右腕已经止血，但伤口仅仅做了包扎没有被治愈。这是尤迪尔祭司的提议：天雷之斧已被圣职人员们合力施加了封印，可现阶段他们只能短暂抑制狂气外泄，对它和海克托尔内在的契约依然束手无策，想从根本上解决问题就只得将神斧送回本来的封印地。这不是一时半会能办到的，于是他们特意留下手腕的伤，就是想给海克托尔保留一份来自外界的刺激，一定程度上帮助他维持自我，以延缓狂斧无孔不入的侵蚀。

 

琳知道的，尽管他看上去就和一开始一样陷入了昏睡，但实际上是在自己看不见的地方战斗，证据就是他时不时攥起的拳头、紧蹙的眉、以及冷汗直流微颤不已的身体……说实话，琳从没见过这种状态下的海克托尔，甚至从没想过他能和这副模样结合到一起。在她印象里，海克托尔应该是向来顶天立地天不怕地不怕的男子汉，任何敌人来袭都只有他跳起来把对方揍一顿的份，被打倒绝无可能，就像他自己说的，强大正是他的代名词。可如今躺在自己眼皮底下的他，虚弱得连双目都睁不开，汗涔涔的额头不知浸湿了多少手巾，脸色苍白得好似碰一下就碎的纸张，呼吸时而急促、时而轻不可闻，还有身体突发性痉挛、时不时从喉咙里漏出的呻吟，简直像深陷醒不来的噩梦，只能拼命挣扎。

——原来这个人也有失掉所有防备、亟待被他人保护的时刻。一旦卸去“强大”这层外衣，他也会变得如此脆弱！

 

他也是个普通人啊！

琳一想到这里，就无比心疼。

她牵起海克托尔的大手置于掌心，感受着他比平时更高的体温，合上双眼。

（大脑第一反应往往映照内心真实想法）

军师的话浮现于脑海。

琳再次扪心自问：

我想要什么？又能做什么？

答案呼之欲出：

想和他在一起。

想陪在他身边。

想不顾一切去支持这个明明和普通人没区别却总是装成打不倒样子的大笨蛋！

可是她也清楚，她还远不够格。明明此前一直在一起，却没能察觉到他隐忍的悲痛；这次出事后想救他，拼尽全力却还是中途就败下阵来；最后净化狂气，竟然靠他自残才成功。现在也是，阿尔玛兹仍如影随形折磨着他，自己却只能在一旁看着。

 

渺小。

是琳此时的切身体会，不过同时生出的还有一股强烈念头：想要变强。

上一次产生这种想法，还是在父母族人被害之际。只是那时她追求的是武力上的变强，而这次，琳能感觉到，她还渴望心灵上的强大，要让自己变得和海克托尔一样立场坚定、不逃避、无所畏惧。继续这样左右摇摆、瞻前顾后下去，会跟不上海克托尔勇往直前的步伐。

首先，要定下目标呢。

（连这个咋咋呼呼的大笨蛋都能义不容辞继承王座，凭什么我就办不到呢……）

尽管前方风景还不明朗，琳似乎看到脚下延伸出了路的雏形。

“你愿意让这样不成熟的我陪你走下去吗”

她对着海克托尔自言自语。

这是琳自天台和军师谈心后一直噎在口中没机会问出来的话。

结果从手心传来力度。

一度以为他恢复意识，琳连忙抬眼，谁知见到的却是他比之前都要痛苦的剧烈反应。琳想按住他，岂料他挣开她的手，反过来抓住了她的小臂，简直像快溺死的人揪住救命稻草一般。

“绝……对……”

男子没有醒来，而是断断续续吐出不成文的语句，同时用极大力道掐着琳的手臂激烈抽搐。

“唔、海克托尔！”

琳忍住骨头都要被捏碎的剧痛，呼叫了门外的塞拉。守候在附近的圣职人员第一时间冲进来施救，期间有人尝试掰开他钳住琳的右掌，可海克托尔的力气实在太大，甚至由于用力过猛，伤口再度渗出血，琳的手腕也呈现一片青紫。少女毅然拉住医疗人员，请求他们将精力集中在海克托尔身上，自己则硬生生承揽了他施加的痛楚，直至他好不容易撑过这波平复下来……

 

* * *

 

海克托尔发现自己回到了那个难忘的灰白色空间。

他记得之前来的时候这里还空无一物，安静得可怕，所见之处除了阿尔玛兹均为白茫茫的一片。可这回不同了，没看见阿尔玛兹，头顶接连划过闪电，随着它们的跃动闷雷声不绝于耳，整个空间都充斥着危险的气息。他试着小跑两步，结果只在原地踏步，紫电掠过上空，仿佛嘲笑他是头困兽，别白费力气。

 

“阿尔玛兹！阿尔玛兹——！！”

海克托尔高声呼唤元凶。

现在的他异常清醒，发生过的事、需要料理的对象、等他回去的人，都了然于心。看来阿尔玛兹不会轻易放他离开，而他也有意和它算清这笔账。

应和他的呼声，巨斧缓缓现身，海克托尔正要上前，突然从四面八方伸出大量锁链，手、脚、身体、脖颈，均被牢牢捆住，他被束缚着拽倒在地，就像落入陷阱的猎物无法动弹。

“这是什么？！”

他大惊失色，挣扎着却无济于事。这时，响起他熟悉的声音：

“汝为何人——”

依旧是阿尔玛兹在问话。

 

（又来这一套！）

想到此前它就是用这招把自己逐步引诱至此，海克托尔就忍不住火冒三丈。

“听好了！老子是利西亚同盟奥斯提亚领的侯弟，海克托尔！”

——说出来了！

终于完整自报家门，他一阵神清气爽，然而没等回味，上空炸开一道惊雷，瞬间激痛感遍布全身！

“唔！”

海克托尔极力咬住嘴唇才没喊出声。

待到捱过这阵，他抬头查看四周，意识到那是沿锁链传过来的电击！

“汝为何人——”

前方阿尔玛兹宛如未得到满意回答，再次询问道。

“你聋了吗！老子是奥斯提亚侯弟海克托尔！”

话音未落，又一道电光顷刻而至，为他降下不输给第一次的鲜明痛感。而雷电一消散，阿尔玛兹就像无事发生一样重复起相同的问题。

已经不能再明显了，这是阿尔玛兹的刑罚，自己“答错”就会遭罪。

海克托尔不由得怒视前方巨斧。

要是以为能用这种办法让自己屈服，那还真是太小看奥斯提亚的铁壁精神！

决心和它抗争到底的海克托尔继续嘹亮报出自己的名号、那个自出生以来被父母、被兄长、被部下、被友人呼唤至今的称谓，这不仅仅是几个简单发音，更代表他这个人的存在意义，包含他与亲友、与民众、与国家、乃至与世界建立到现在的羁绊，是他无比自豪、无愧于心的名字！

两方来回问答，阿尔玛兹也机械性降下惩罚，一时间雷声不断，原本灰蒙蒙的空间被轰鸣的闪电映照得亮如白昼。而位于惊人能量底端的那个渺小身影，始终骄傲仰着头，不曾把视线从巨斧身上挪开，眼中燃烧的火焰丝毫不输给上空的奔雷。

这样的情景不知循环了多少次，终于，毫无预兆地，静了下来。阿尔玛兹不再发问，雷电也藏到乌云后，短短数秒，从震耳欲聋到悄然无声，仿佛预示着更大的暴风雨即将来临。寂静中，海克托尔甚至能听见自己的心脏在狂跳。

 

“——！”

好不容易适应狂雷侵袭的身体因这片刻喘息，反而倍加清晰觉到了疼痛。

（不要紧、这些、都是、幻觉、）

海克托尔竭力不让自己露出颓势，把溢出一半的呜咽声吞下肚，艰难抬起头直视前方。

随后，他发现从巨斧中飘出一个模糊的影子，本以为是迪鲁汉的灵魂，但那影子没有显出谁的样貌，轮廓也不似他所见过的千年前的狂战士，更像一团没有实体的雾气。

雾气越飘越近，海克托尔本能察觉到危险，想退后避开，无奈被锁链禁锢的身体根本无法移动分毫。

然后声音飘来，直冲脑髓：

“我很中意你”

“？！”

这个声音和之前听到的不同，如果说之前是狂战士迪鲁汉发出的灵魂呐喊，这个声音则类似飘渺的耳语，可其中蕴含的压迫感非但不输于前者，反倒更甚，光是听着这声音，海克托尔就觉得寒毛直立。

“你我拥有同质灵魂，你我同为天生的战士，战场的王者，暴虐的化身，胜利的指代，力量的象征，是世间最强大的神兵……”

声音里的每一个音节都化为细小的电流微震着他的太阳穴，如同打起节拍，思绪都被那拍子引导而去，海克托尔不由头晕目眩。

“听见没，是战场的号角——”

真的传来号角声。

 

海克托尔惊讶瞪大眼睛，发现自己站在一处荒野，困住身体的锁链消失无踪，耳边是两军激烈拼杀之声，抬眼所见之处涂满鲜血，野火焚烧散发出难闻焦臭，残缺的武器、残缺的旗帜、残缺的肢体铺满本应绿草如茵的大地。毫无疑问是真正的残酷战场。

海克托尔不禁想起，小时候他向往过在这种场合一夫当关万夫莫开、于军中取敌将人头如探囊取物、携军功凯旋而归受万人敬仰……可如今，他只觉得心情复杂。

突然一个将士从侧面扑来，手中武器闪着夺命的光芒，海克托尔下意识去摸斧子——

不对！

右手腕的刺痛感让他留意到腰间挂的不是群狼之灾，而是阿尔玛兹，如果在这里握住阿尔玛兹，一切又将重蹈覆辙！于是他闪身向一旁，空手避开了敌将袭击。但是，转眼间围上更多敌兵，剑、斧、枪、箭，通通对准了他，而他手无寸铁，几乎等同于任人宰割的羔羊。

“来吧，接纳我，与我共享身为强者的快感”

腰间阿尔玛兹发出致命诱惑，仿佛在说你别无选择。

海克托尔环视此番绝境，竟勾起嘴角。

“你在害怕什么，阿尔玛兹？”

他反问道。

“？！”

面前的敌兵不约而同露出一模一样的诧异神情，犹如一个模子刻出来的异种人。

“为了诱导我，不嫌麻烦编织出这么多威逼利诱的局面，太难看，一点上古神将风范都没了。到底什么事让你着急到这个地步？”

“住嘴！”

像要封住他的口，无数敌兵同时刺出兵器，海克托尔瞅准时机接住离他最近的长枪用力夺到自己手中，并以此为临时武器反击了其他近战兵种，无奈对方数量实在太多，枪他又用不惯，远处还有箭和魔法劈头盖脸往下砸，终究没能坚持太久便浑身挂彩匍匐在地。虽然知道是幻境，可不管是利刃刺入还是烈火灼烧，都带来异常真实的痛感，痛到有一瞬间他甚至看到走马灯、忆起迪鲁汉的忠告：得吾力之人必将战死沙场。

 

——我会这样死去吗？

以为自己走上了末路。

——好不甘心！

脑海中浮现许多熟悉的脸，他们叫着自己的名字，他们还在等自己回应他们的期待……

——对啊，还不能终结在这里！

他拼命伸出手，不是向腰间唯一的保命神器，而是向着灰蒙蒙的弥漫硝烟的天空，好像一个快要溺死的人试图去抓一根不知是否存在的救命稻草。

结果，他真的抓到了什么东西。

不清楚那是什么，但只要紧抓着那个，他就莫名感到安心，就觉得深陷这醒不来的噩梦中的自己不再是孤军奋战。

敌兵仍在把武器往他身上招呼，要在现实里，他早被剁成一团烂泥，可在这个地方，他只能品尝无尽的痛楚。他死死握住手中的救命稻草，竭尽全力保持理智，不让自己碰阿尔玛兹一下。

 

因剧痛造成的恍惚中，他听见那个声音恼羞成怒：

“为何——

为何拒绝与生俱来的血性？

为何刻意压抑好斗的本性？”

 

——为何？

他一时间无法回答。

比起一般人，他应是热衷于整天泡在斗技场、看到强力对手就跃跃欲试忍不住比一场、遇到麻烦事巴不得用拳头解决所有问题、比起坐在王座更喜欢到处出击才是……

……

对了，王座。

自上次离开奥斯提亚城堡他牢记心底的词汇。

他立过誓要回到故乡，坐上王座继承亡兄遗志，和大家一起，把奥斯提亚和利西亚建成和平又没有身份差别的地方。

曾经的自己以成为大哥的剑与盾为目标努力修炼武艺，可大哥一过世，自己的人生轨迹也随之变动。背负上原不属于自己的重责，便不可再像小孩子一样简单粗暴思考问题。

要为世间带来和平，而不是像这样血腥的战场呢。

他理解了自己身处此地心情复杂的原因。

 

“和平？无稽之谈！”

尽管海克托尔没把心中所想说出口，阿尔玛兹却好像能听见他的心声，气急败坏反驳起来。

“虚伪的和平根本无聊透顶！

生物之间注定争斗不休！

弱肉强食才是世间真理！

就凭你又能维持和平到几时？

只有力量才代表一切！”

过长的话语透过枪剑声传到他耳里已是浑浊一片，隐隐听到最后一句“力量代表一切”，海克托尔的思绪止不住再次飘远。

 

阿尔玛兹还真跟自己合得来啊，因为这句话也曾是他的座右铭。

过去的自己信奉强者。父亲很强大、大哥也很强大，他们率领之下的奥斯提亚更是利西亚乃至艾雷布大陆数一数二的强大都市。他一向觉得继承他们血统的自己也应成为顶天立地的男子汉，而他也确实做到了，只是没来得及向父亲展示，那样强大的父亲就被病魔带走，而剩下的大哥也开始对自己有诸多不满。

坐上王座的大哥变得胆小多了。

他第一时间发现大哥的变化。

很多自己看起来相当明了的事务，大哥处理起来总是小心谨慎、顾这顾那，看着就叫人心急，自己发表两句见解反而会惹来训斥和一通听不进去的大道理。

不过最气人的是他心里明白，大哥才是对的。可自己即使理解大哥的难处，也接受不了那些迂回婉转的做法。每到气不过，他就会跑去磨练武艺，觉得自己足够厉害，拥有比谁都强的力量的话，大哥便不需要费这么多脑筋。

这样的日子持续到数月前他独自离开奥斯提亚去帮助自己最好的挚友。那趟旅途耗时超出自己预期，长到他与大哥阴阳两隔……一路上，他们揭开了不得了的阴谋、不为人知地拯救了世界、改变了自己和他人的命运。而他长久信奉的理念，也不知不觉有所转变。竟然会对琳堂而皇之说出“光靠战斗是行不通的、武力不能解决所有问题”这种话，事后他连自己都不可置信。

然而，这是他的真心话。以前一直以为足够强大就能保护所有人，可旅途中发现，也有玛克这样用头脑掌控战斗、以及马利纳斯这样从后方支援的人。面对前所未有可怕的奈哥尔，他们依旧从魔之岛全员平安归来，靠的不仅是他新获得的力量，更是大家团结一心、众志成城。要是只有自己，哪怕得到两把阿尔玛兹也无法得胜吧。

结果讽刺的是，安然回归的伙伴们，却被鬼迷心窍的自己袭击倒下。他还记得被阿尔玛兹操控时，自己满脑子都是摧毁、消灭、杀，哪怕斧下是有难必奔向彼此的挚友、是自己看上的绝不舍得揍的心爱女子，也未有分毫留情。若是为了变强接纳力量，却反过来伤害了最重要的人，那不是本末倒置吗。

既然阿尔玛兹渴求战斗，为了挥洒力量不惜伤害无辜人，那么显然，这与自己理念不合。自己虽感激它赋予的击败强敌的力量，却也不能对其隐患熟视无睹。

留下它必定会引发更多无谓争斗。难怪阿特斯老爷子和布拉米蒙德会强调，神将器并非人类能驾驭的物件，用完必须尽快封印。

 

——啊，是这样吗？

海克托尔迷迷糊糊明白了什么。

 

“你难道……”

“——住口！！”

他从喉中辛苦挤出词句，而阿尔玛兹也像感知到什么变得慌张，这让海克托尔肯定了自己的猜测。

“你难道……害怕、再次…被【封印】吗”

“——！！”

 

这个禁忌之词一说出口，周遭气氛为之一凝。

 

就像气球被戳了个洞，一瞬间战场的喧嚣、肉体的疼痛、神器的蛊惑，都如同从这个小孔飞速远去。

同时耳边响起其他声音，是熟悉的、呼唤自己名字的、温暖的声音。

 

海克托尔撑开沉重的眼皮，两位好友担忧的脸映入眼帘。他能感觉到阿尔玛兹仍在体内叫嚣，但好歹主动权又回到自己手中。

 

自汗水中展露出轻而真诚的笑容，这一次，他确信自己真真正正醒来了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼呼呼！露出邪恶的笑！
> 
> 安啦~这一章发生的全是幻觉，损伤会折算为精神上的消耗，真正对身体的伤害为零，所以不小心虐得狠了点，字数也大超标了！（←恶趣味！
> 
> 嘛，撇开那些令人不适一边倒的严刑拷打，本后妈作者是在通过营造极端反差，促使琳意识到“即使强韧如厮的海克托尔，也会存在需要有人陪在他身边的时刻”，从而认清自己真正的景愿。
> 
> 海克托尔的囚禁PLAY，本来是想写成他和阿尔玛兹打嘴炮的，但是嘴炮实在不像大海风格，不知不觉写成了单方面心理活动，也算给大海心境变化的一次总结，毕竟这次事件一收尾，他就要准备坐上王座了。
> 
> 后面莫名其妙飘出的雾气是什么？  
> 答：是阿尔玛兹的本体意识，没有杂糅狂战士迪鲁汉，于是语气会和之前有些不一样。
> 
> 为什么一提到【封印】二字，幻境就自动破除了？结尾是不是太仓促了？  
> 这个……是因为前面写太多字，到后面实在写不动了(*/ω＼*)请把这个想象为古代人类给神将器设置的“保险”吧，专门应对这种突发状况什么的就好啦，海克托尔也是误打误撞才从幻境脱身，这就是野性的直觉！（作者抱头逃走


	13. 荆棘之道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔玛兹重归故里，回归沉眠。

琳至今也觉得被传送是种奇妙的体验，就好比整个人踏入虚空、在无风的空中行走、被无水的河流冲刷，待到回过神来双脚已经踩上地面，而方才的错位感只经过短短一瞬而已。

 

“我们到了吗？”

她立即盘查人数，海克托尔、艾利乌德、和尤迪尔祭司都在，才松了口气。再抬眼环顾四周，只见溶岩围绕，环境幽暗闷热，不流通的空气中散发着刺鼻的气味，像是一座封闭式溶洞。她并没有来过这里，艾利乌德也一样，也只有当时独自接受考验的海克托尔能判断这儿是不是正确地点，况且这趟瞬移本身就是以海克托尔的意念来决定目的地。两人轻声呼唤亲友的名字，希望他没有虚弱得又睡过去。

“是这…没错……”

支在二人肩头的海克托尔张开眼缓缓应声。他把目光投向那座由阶梯堆起的祭坛，祭坛中央立着古老的王座，正是他算上梦中总共来过三次的地方——阿尔玛兹的封印地。

 

本来这是不可能办到的事。先前他们是经由“活生生的传说”阿特斯大人亲手施法才能无视距离满大陆瞬移。现在失去了大贤者的助力，在理之约束下，哪怕集合在场所有术士的魔力都不见得能飞出桑塔鲁斯领，更别提跨越半个艾雷布大陆直达西方三岛。

于是，此等天方夜谭是只在那时候才得以实现的“奇迹”。

琳带着复杂的心情将玛尼卡缇和索尔卡缇收入剑鞘，尽管她不懂魔道，却能感受到附在剑身上的精灵正躁动不已。

 

“还请诸位趁精灵之力尚未消失赶紧完成封印，不然我们就得步行回去了”

尤迪尔祭司善意提醒道，他年迈的脸上还留有仪式成功后的自豪感，以及终于进入传说中神将器的沉眠场所的兴奋感。

“谢谢您，祭司大人，帮大忙了！”

艾利乌德真诚道谢，随后打算去搬脚下用圣女布包裹得严严实实的巨斧——海克托尔拦住了他：

“这后面……我自己来”

提出了十分无理的要求。

 

只是看似无理，实则不无道理。

阿尔玛兹不想被封印。

海克托尔非常清楚这点。

比预期更早回到它被关押千年的牢狱，他能听见它在自己体内呐喊、怒吼、叫嚣，奋力做着最后的负隅顽抗，就连包住本体的布匹缝隙处都开始溢出丝丝狂气，作为其宿主，海克托尔需要集中全身心精神才能压制住它，这也是他外在变得如此衰弱的原因。

阿尔玛兹现在就像一枚炸弹，不能让好友接触它，而且，要是不由自己亲手送它上路，噩梦就无法真正终结。

“反正…你们也……搬不动吧”

海克托尔挤出笑容，故作轻松说出另一个听起来有几分滑稽的理由。

 

啊啊……

无法对他说出不……

要是平时，琳一定会责怪他又看不起她的力量顺便笑他不自量力，可这种情况下，她反驳不出口。

（这个人又在逞强了，为了不让我们担心……）

仰视他苍白的侧颜，琳意识到自己流露出他此刻不希望看见的表情，不由得偏开了头。

这时，她听见艾利乌德开口：

“那就去吧，海克托尔。”

干脆地同意了。琳讶异于他的果断，看过去，他冲自己眨了眨眼。

“要是有什么问题，”艾利乌德继续说，“我和琳迪斯都在这，一定会为你解决的，所以你就放心去吧！为这次事件彻底划上句号！”

菲雷公子慷慨的发言一下子冲淡了现场的沉闷气氛，琳好不佩服。

这正是他俩之间的默契呢，无需多言就能立刻明白对方真实想法，并予以最需要的支持。

（我也想为海克托尔做到那个地步！）

琳心潮澎湃，情不自禁回身给了海克托尔一个大大的拥抱。

“艾利乌德说得对，快去把阿尔玛兹搞定吧，我可不想大老远走回奥斯提亚！”

她也有意摆出往常的苛刻态度。

“你也会回……？！……不、没什么”

海克托尔先是一脸难以置信，觉得不妥又立马改了口，而琳没留意到这个小插曲，更不知道她的这句无心之言给海克托尔带来多么大的鼓舞。

 

——不管这句“回奥斯提亚”有没有更深层的含义，至少琳暂时不会离开自己。

那天明明决定找她好好谈谈，结果被阿尔玛兹一搅，没能说上话反而给她添了许多麻烦；夺回身体后又忙于和阿尔玛兹的意识抗争，连讲一句完整的话都费力，实在不具备促膝长谈的精神状态。要是阿尔玛兹一封印完，琳就这么直接回了家，那就再没机会和她对话了，若是那样，他有预感，自己将无法留住她，不管是此次，还是今后……但好在琳亲口说了还不会走。

太好了……！

他在心里默默欢呼了一小片刻，转而平整心情，面向眼前必须跨越的障碍。

 

自己需要再次握住阿尔玛兹，登上祭坛，把它插入王座背后的法阵，才算完成封印仪式。

这回，绝不会再输！

海克托尔深吸一口气，松开好友扶持，弯下腰去拾取地上的巨斧。与斧子触碰的一瞬间，灵魂与本体强烈共鸣，脑子里骤然响起轰鸣声，激得他视线都模糊起来。

“海克托尔，还好吗？？”

“要加油啊，海克托尔！”

好友接连传来的鼓劲声帮他在狂乱的漩涡中立稳身姿。

“啊啊，你们就……看着吧！”

给了他们一个坚定的回应，海克托尔执起阿尔玛兹，努力向前方台阶迈出步伐。

 

「为什么、为什么拒绝我！」

一步。

「没有我的力量，你就只是个普通人而已！」

两步。

「在这错综复杂的世界维持和平根本是妄想，你难道不明白吗？」

三步。

「——你，会死！这个世界会再度被火焰席卷，而你，将死在充满血与狂乱的战场！」

每登上一层台阶，手里的震动就更激烈一分，阿尔玛兹的嘶吼开始演化为令人心悸的诅咒刻入他的灵魂，令他宛如在走在荆棘路上，步履蹒跚，每迈一步都划出新的伤痕，但，他无所畏惧。

法阵已近在眼前。

「罗兰的后代啊，为此支付代价吧！」

阿尔玛兹发出最后的警告，

「当你走到生命的尽头，你所爱的一切都将在真正的强大面前灰飞烟灭，而你，作为弱小的人类，将无可奈何看着他们因你的无力而痛苦挣扎直至死去，你所维持的重要事物将在彼时全部化为乌有，你会失败、至死都一无所有……」

——！！

唯独对这席话，内心动摇了。

自己怎样都好，但牵连到重视的事物，无法无动于衷。

事到如今任一丝犹豫都会生成破绽，阿尔玛兹欣喜若狂，正要从这道心之缝隙侵入，突然，一股外力生生拖住它，海克托尔蓦地反应过来，抓住这空档，用力将斧柄插入法阵中心。

霎那间，静谧的洞穴无端刮起了风，以法阵为风眼，闪着耀目青光的雷从中显现，逼得一旁的琳等人也不得不遮住眼睛。等到刺眼的光消失再度眺望祭坛，那里只留下流动着幽幽光波的正方形法阵，和伫立那里的海克托尔，天雷之斧阿尔玛兹就像沉入法阵般消失了踪影。

封印成功了。

 

海克托尔呼出一口气。

——前所未有的轻松。

此前一直压迫神经、紧攥心脏、响彻脑海的半身被剥离，只有右掌还残留有握住阿尔玛兹的余韵——不、恐怕不是余韵，而是它为自己留下的“饯别礼”吧。

自己要背负这份诅咒走完一生吗？……

算了，那也是将来的事了，现在他只想……

举头仰望天顶，才抬腿走了几步就头重脚轻，强撑到现在的身体犹如被拉断的弹簧失去张力，他禁不住向前栽倒。

——没有传来与坚硬地面磕碰的疼痛感，反而在一阵急促而轻巧的脚步声中冲入一片温软。

“呜哇，好、好重……”

琳的惊呼钻入耳朵。接着是另一阵重一些的疾速踏步声，不断倒下的沉重身体被这股新加入的力量稳稳支住，总算有惊无险没直直跌下台阶。

 

意识到自己被两位好友合力接住，海克托尔打心底感到踏实。

今后作为普通人的自己或许是力有不足，但身边还有朋友在。只要心意相通的大家再度合力，一定能避免阿尔玛兹一语成箴、并再一次创造奇迹拯救世界吧。

救星仍会诞生在利西亚……

哪怕那个人不再是自己，那么自己就去做通往成功路上的一块基石，也够了。

带着新萌生的决意，海克托尔在两位好友的臂膀中露出微笑，合上眼安心睡去……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱死这三人的相处模式了！  
> 虽然主题是海琳cp向，但我也想致力描写艾海、艾琳、以及大三角之间闪着光的友情！  
> 海克托尔平时总是最强悍的那个，他热衷于展现力量来保护所有他在乎的人，为此他逼迫自己不能示弱于人前。而这个篇章他失去了引以为傲的力量，不得不从另一个角度审视自己，并且认识到自己是保护者的同时也被友人保护着，哪怕冲在荆棘路的最前方，他也不是孤身一人，他真正的力量源泉正来自于此。  
> 我希望这次经历能让他在今后有必要时自然而然去依靠琳，这样能让他辛苦的执政生涯轻松一些。  
> so...标题荆棘之道不仅仅指封印阿尔玛兹攀登的这段阶梯，还暗指他以后要走的路……
> 
> 下次更新将是这部狂斧篇的最后一章，终于要结束了呢~


	14. 未来之约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为狂斧篇划上句号。  
> 基本上皆大欢喜。

一切都依计划行事。

完成天雷之斧的封印，尤迪尔祭司举起传送杖与琳抽出的精灵双剑相触，庞大魔力从中激发，等回过神来，四人已现身于奥斯提亚城堡中庭。

在惊讶的士兵把侯弟运回房间安睡的时间里，艾利乌德向城内大臣解释完来龙去脉，又马不停蹄和琳、以及对神将器念念不忘的尤迪尔祭司一起去城郊外的山洞送还了烈火之剑。

“艾利乌德，你没受到什么影响吧”

“嗯？没有哦”

“那就好了，看来八神将也有各自的品性呢”

“唉，神将也是人类，即使被我们奉为圣女的艾莉米奴大人，宣扬的也是人性光辉。英雄首先为人，其次才是英雄啊”

“尤迪尔大人……可是看到英雄也会迷失于力量——相比之下，我宁可这个世界不会再有需要用到这些神器的一天”

“……我觉得也是”

琳紧了紧腰间的一双宝剑，思绪飞扬。

 

等回到城中，天边已布满晚霞。瞭望归巢的鸟儿掠过头顶，他们都感到了疲惫。

这两天节外生枝出太多事：连夜赴桑塔鲁斯一宿没睡，刚落脚就被迫连打数场高强度战斗，紧接着四处奔波去封印神将器，全程饭都顾不上吃，更别提休息了。

不过一进城堡，还是优先奔去了海克托尔的房间——眼前景象十分安宁，有如重回前日上午：大家都为各奔东西而忙碌，只有这家伙睡得堪比死猪。

“啊啊，不会再有事了吧”

琳上前试探他的额头，没有异状。

“琳迪斯，这时候最好别把床拆了哦”

艾利乌德依稀记起她有这么个未实现的想法，笑着打趣她。

“真是的，就算是我，也是知道看场合的啦”

琳哭笑不得，心情真正放松下来。

而身心一松弛，劳累感就争先恐后涌遍全身，琳觉得有些站不住，随意蹭了张床头椅往上一瘫，揉起酸痛的腿脚，要是可以，她真想就此黏在椅子上不用起身。

很久不曾出现过这种失态，就连和奈哥尔打完生死战都没这么累。

（看来这就是代价了）

在自然之理的约束下，即使是玛尼卡缇和索尔卡缇也不被允许无限制催化魔力，在引发奇迹的同时必然会反向为主人带来副作用。由于缺乏相关记载，尤迪尔祭司也无法确保会产生怎样的反应。即便如此，琳还是一口答应下来，只要能帮海克托尔摆脱噩梦，她不在乎承担风险。

（如果只是体力上的消耗，那就不值一提）

她努力想要打起精神，谁知精神没打起来，反倒连打几个哈欠，不一会就扒在椅背上睡了过去。

发觉少女说话间已飞快进入梦乡，艾利乌德无奈笑了笑，搬出一床毯子轻披在她肩上，又确认过海克托尔状况良好，便悄悄退出了房间。

 

 

琳做了个梦。

梦见自己还很小的时候，一个人溜出家门偷偷去爬树，结果不小心踩空树枝掉下来，幸好没受什么严重的伤。回到家，母亲心疼地帮自己处理伤口，父亲则朝自己挥出大手。本以为要挨打，谁知父亲只是摸了摸自己的脑袋，告诉自己以后想出去冒险可以，但要事先让他们知道。

那么——

“——爹、娘”

她颤抖着开口，“琳决定要为重要的人离开家、离开你们、离开草原，去往另一片土地生活，你们会原谅我这个不孝女吗”

她心如刀绞，不敢抬头看他们。

“知道了，那就去吧”

“要注意安全啊”

父母没有生气，只对她和蔼微笑，犹如送别出游的孩子。

如此简单就得到许可，琳百感交集，不由得含泪拉住父母的手，父母满怀爱意回握她，并轻揉着她手臂上被撞出的淤青……

 

然后，她就醒了。

睡眼惺忪的琳发现自己真的被人拉着手，对方就如同她梦中的父母，正轻轻按摩她的右手臂。

“！海克托尔，你醒了！没事了吗……你在——”

琳本想问他在干嘛，但话出口前就已经察觉原因：

自己右手套滑落下去的地方，露出了手腕上部一大片红印。

“这、这个是……”

她下意识想抽回手，可海克托尔拉住她不放。

“抱歉……”

传来他低沉的声音，语气恳切，透着浓浓的愧疚。

——他知道了。

 

海克托尔当然知道，刚才注意到这些印记的一瞬间他就明白了，它们无疑是他亲自留下的“好事”。

尽管梦的细节他没有记得一清二楚，可对于自己多么用力攥着“救命稻草”的事仍印象深刻。

不会有错，梦中自己拼死抵抗阿尔玛兹时，无意间抓住的“救命稻草”正是琳。

结果深刻的不只是梦中印象，还有现实中对琳造成的伤害……

原本白皙的皮肤蔓开一大片不规则的、隐约能看出手指形状的、紫青到发红的伤痕，不由让人联想到丑陋一词。

这得多痛啊！

自己受了多久阿尔玛兹的折磨，她就忍了多久自己给予她的痛楚。

可这件事琳一个字也没向自己提起，还全程小心翼翼用手套掩住没让自己发觉。

——摩挲着怎么也消不去的痕迹，海克托尔不知该如何向琳道歉、不知该如何向那些无端被自己牵连的人们道歉。

 

“还疼吗？”

半天他憋出一句。

“不疼！早就、早就治好了！”

琳慌忙拉起手套挡住红印。

突然待自己这般温柔的海克托尔令她十分不自在，并不由自主脸颊发烧。

“我会请城里最好的治疗师帮你消除”

“不用了啦，都说没事了！尤迪尔祭司说过几天自己就会好，再说我也不介意这个”

“可是我介意……”

“啊？”

“不，没什么……”

“…………”

沉默中，海克托尔松开她的手腕，改而牵住她的手。

 

“好啦，别内疚了”

琳也收起十指，与他轻轻相握。

“比起这点小伤，你没事才最重要，奥辛他们肯定也是这样想的”

“啊，是，等奥辛回来我得好好向他谢罪。还有艾利乌德和妮妮安，还有马库斯、肯特和……”

一想起这些险些被自己害得丢了命的同伴们，海克托尔就羞愧难当。平时他是个出了名的大大咧咧的人，犯的错误只要没引发大问题、或是最后成功挽回，他在人前都不当一回事轻描淡写一笔带过，也曾因此被琳评价为厚颜无耻。可这件事……虽说也顺利解决了，造成的损害却像琳的伤痕，不是一时半会能抹去的。要是自己意志再坚定些，从一开始就抵御住阿尔玛兹的诱惑，这场闹剧本不该发生才对。此前一心把过错归咎于阿尔玛兹，直到静下心来才想起来自我反省。

——自我反省吗？呵，还真不像自己呢。

但是阿尔玛兹的诅咒仍刻在身上，若不尽快成熟起来，以后再发生同样的事可就……

 

“是你个大头鬼啦！”

琳锤了他一下，“比起道歉，先好好向大家道谢的说！”

她无法忍受海克托尔像这样沉溺在低落与悔恨当中，他应该是那种时刻充满干劲、不管遭遇怎样的挫折都勇于迈开步伐不断前行的男人，自怨自艾什么的一点也不适合他。

“赶紧打起精神来，用完备的状态迎接他们归来，这才是我们想看到的！”

她大声为海克托尔打气，希望他快些恢复到平常状态。海克托尔望向琳明亮的双眸，从中感受到了她的心意，胸口荡起说不清的感动。

（对啊，总向后看可不是我的风格……）

清新的风吹过笼罩心头的阴霾。

 

“谢谢你，琳。能陪我回来真是太好了”

顺口将满腔谢意说出。

他此刻的心直口快反而让琳陷入局促。

“没、没什么！”

又磕巴起来，“本来就是答应好的事嘛！再说我怎么放得下你”

“那你还走吗？”

“当然，明天天一亮就动身”

“这么快！”

“外祖父还在等我回去，再说你也没问题了不是吗”

“……嗯”

他无法说出挽留的话。和世间唯一的亲人再会是比什么都重要的事，要是大哥还在世，自己肯定也会放下一切直奔回奥斯提亚。

可是……

（琳一直思念着草原，总想着有一天能回去）

（……你会死，死在充满血与狂乱的战场）

芙罗利娜和阿尔玛兹的话语交替回荡在耳边，他不由得握紧琳，不知该不该在这里放手。

 

“没事的，海克托尔”

女孩看出他的不舍，声线变得轻而柔和。

“我还会回来，只是，需要一点时间。下次再来的时候，我会成为能真正帮上你的人。希望你能等我”

“？！”

忽然得到梦寐以求的承诺，海克托尔一时没反应过来。

“怎么不说话？不信我吗，那我以天父地母之名起誓——”

“不用！”

海克托尔忙止住她。他相信琳，她的每句话、每个字都深信不疑，所以没必要用这些正经的仪式来约束她。

“你的意思是愿意来奥斯提亚，和我……和我在一起？”

他不信的是自己的耳朵。

不是回故乡萨卡，而是留在利西亚，来我的奥斯提亚？

“为什么这么说？难道你不是这么想的？”

琳还不知道海克托尔已经了解到她对草原的执念，疑惑反问道。

“不！当然是！我当然求之不得！”

确认到自己理解得没错，海克托尔喜出望外，还生怕语言说服力不够，干脆将琳一把拉进自己怀里，用行为表达着心里难以抑制的激动。

琳被他夸张的举止吓到，同时也切身感受到了他的喜悦。

（真是的~竟然这么高兴，像个小孩子一样。不过，没再没精打采的就好啦）

传染上他高昂的情绪，她翘起嘴角，顺从心意反手抱上他宽厚的背。

 

“正好我也决定了”

“什么？”

海克托尔放开琳，注视着她翡翠般的双瞳，笑了笑：

“也给我一些时间”

——自己即将接手一个硕大无比的担子，要是琳跟着他，无暇顾及她不说，还极有可能把她卷入不必要的麻烦、甚至是难以预料的危险之中。

“等我把这边的事全部摆平，以最完备的状态迎接你，怎么样？”

（今后，我一定把奥斯提亚、把整个利西亚打造成一个自由平等、绝不输给草原的好地方）

他的眼眸闪闪发亮，盈满对未来的憧憬。看着那样的他，琳也不禁浮现笑容。

“那，咱们就来比一比，看谁先达成目标”

她说出了一个提议。

“噢！这倒有意思！”

仿佛回到旅途中两人相互较劲的样子。

毫不犹豫接下战书，海克托尔伸出手，和琳举起的小指勾在一起，郑重立下未来之约。

拉完勾，他俩顺势十指相扣，亲昵抵向彼此额头，近距离凝视对方，不约而同笑出声。

嗅着她温润的鼻息，海克托尔胸膛里隐隐有种冲动，琳也留意到他眼中浮起的深情，猜到他的意图，羞红了脸，默默闭上眼。

 

然而——

 

“咕——”

琳空了许久的胃不合时宜叫起来。

“……”

“……”

“那个，要不要先填点肚子？”

“呃，好啊”

琳掩面和他分开，额角挂下一滴大大的汗，恨不得立马被祭司大人一个瞬移跑路。

海克托尔轻咳一声，对琳做出指示：

“门边盔甲的头盔里有干面包”

“好……嗯？？啥？？”

“茶几的空花瓶里面有烤牛肉干

书架第三层最左边的书后面有葡萄干

如果不够，还有……”

“我说，你到底在房里藏了多少吃的？”

琳顿时把刚才的窘意抛之脑后，忍不住疯狂吐槽他。

“嘛，多着呢，不过剩下的不能告诉你，不然以后我还怎么藏私房钱”

“……”

听到这话，琳顺手把手边的毛毯卷成一团，直直丢到了他那张得意洋洋、看着就叫人生气的脸上。

 

 

_「爹、娘，我已下定决心背对青草香、走上另一条蜿蜒崎岖、却有这个人行走在前方的荆棘之路。_

_可是不要紧，因为，想到将来能与他携手共度，前路再难，我也能充满勇气不再迷茫。_

_若你们在天有灵，请原谅女儿不孝，并在天上见证我们成长吧。」_

 

 

第二天一早，琳把索尔卡缇留在了奥斯提亚，一方面想给海克托尔留作信物，另一方面不希望再由过强的力量招致祸端，故而把这对宝剑分开保管。历经两次超长距离瞬移，精灵双剑事先吸收和储存的魔力已耗尽，琳和艾利乌德又得靠自己走回领地了，不过琳倒是很开心的样子，还拒绝了乘坐特派天马飞回去的建议，说是她更想用双脚丈量她和海克托尔之间的距离，海克托尔听后十分感动，当面调侃了她，被琳一顿暴揍。艾利乌德看到挚友又恢复如常，发出由衷欢笑。

尤迪尔祭司则表示他这把老骨头不适合反复长途跋涉，索性就地回了艾莉米奴驻扎在奥斯提亚领的教团。

这天，尽管依依不舍，三位年轻的领主在奥斯提亚就此分别，展开全新人生旅程。

 

又过了两天，携带“少主急病、请求支援”急报从巴顿港赶来的马修也火急火燎抵达了奥斯提亚，当他在城门口看见生龙活虎的少主，下巴都掉下来了，差点以为那是谁假扮的，还掏了刀子，直到海克托尔用群狼之灾准确拍中他的脑袋，他才理解当下状况。其下不表。

 

驻桑塔鲁斯的临时督察官因救驾有功受到赏识，宫中允诺他在任期结束后即可返回故乡复原职。此外提到可让他十岁的独子提前回奥斯提亚接受精英教育。

接到信件，督察官兴奋地把喜讯告知爱子。

“孩子，这可是难得的机会！你可不能辜负殿下期待，要好好学习，将来报效我们的侯爵大人！”

“是，父亲！我雷刚斯一定不负众望，会加倍努力，尽快成长为不输给海克托尔大人的强大战士！”

那日被海克托尔手持阿尔玛兹展现出的无敌勇姿深深震撼住的男孩，眼中闪烁起无比崇拜的精光。

 

——命运的轮盘才刚刚开始转动……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个篇章拖太久了，于是等不及周六，趁热打铁现在就把尾巴收掉。
> 
> 回过头来翻先前留的笔记，那时还说“不会写太长”，真是打脸啊 (￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(￣▽￣///)  
> 虽然费了这么多笔墨，实际有没有把心中所想表达出来呢？我自己都有些搞不清了……希望有读者来狠狠鞭笞我！（假如有的话o(╥﹏╥)o）  
> 【↑↑话音未落就收到一个kudo，好开心！谢谢这位读者的支持，不然就真成自娱自乐了 ┭┮﹏┭┮】
> 
> 最后留了个雷刚斯的彩蛋。可能多数人都不记得他是谁，稍微提一下：  
> 雷刚斯是封印之剑第8关的反派boss，在海克托尔阵亡后伺机率领亲伯尔尼派于奥斯提亚王城发动了叛变、关押并险些杀掉莉莉娜，但被及时赶到的罗伊处决，叛乱功败垂成……  
> 所以这又是一个由于过度信奉力量招致的不幸。当然，雷刚斯的身世设定是作者个人脑洞，原作里并没有这些说法，本人也不打算进一步展开。就是这样~
> 
> 补记：  
> 这部狂斧篇其实很早就有了构思，比「同居三十题系列」还要早不少，是我萌生出的第一个海琳正剧向脑洞。不过那时还只有最基本的雏形，没去细思故事发生的前因后果，许多细节和逻辑经不起推敲，等到真正动笔，才发觉这里不科学、那里不合理，期间数次卡文，不得已拖了几次更。比如最开始没打算去向其他领主求助，而是想让天马三姐妹直接载艾琳海三人去西方三岛，结果一查世界地图，这距离根本不现实，然后就在“怎么去西方三岛”这种事上苦恼了很久，进而影响到一行人行动方针。诸如此类边写边打补丁，不知不觉越填越多，使得最开始的“不会太长”演变为现在这个篇幅。写的过程中连我自己都觉得进展太慢、不着重点，要是身为读者的你耐心看到了这里，我必须要隆重感谢！  
> 嘛，虽然有各式各样的毛病，好歹还是顺利收了尾。老实讲，写这章比之前都顺利许多，可以说前面发生的种种都是在为这一刻铺垫，是苦尽甘来的糖，更是不可或缺的点题！每个人都有自己的人生轨迹，互相之间有交汇有分离、有相背也有同行。琳的路线本来笔直通往大草原——原作中只要没和小艾或大海支援A，她所有结局都是回萨卡。那么，究竟什么能使她不惜与自己心心念念的故乡背道而驰，从而弯出人生路上的一个重大转折点？在海琳线，答案就只能是：她对大海萌发了超越故乡的爱。而至此，我写下的所有文字，都是在为她“突兀”的转变铺出一条合理路线。如果同样热爱海琳的你，能与我的文字产生共鸣，那就再好不过了，但由于本人文笔既烂又啰嗦还矫情，要是OOC了还得说声抱歉，也热切期盼有人来鞭策我orz  
>   
> 之后还会继续更新本系列文集，为海琳不断铺路，哪怕自娱自乐也好，直到为这两人铺完幸福大道之前，不要停下来啊.jpg  
> （话虽如此，还是得给脑细胞放个假啦，为下次更新囤点灵感，捋捋思路）


	15. 私心之愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回归祖国的海克托尔，很快遇上第一个麻烦。

这很难。

比什么都难。

虽然乖乖坐在书桌前投入文字工作很难、强迫自己听那些三天三夜都讲不累的老学究说教很难、在充满期待而真切关心的笑脸面前装出一贯没心没肺的笑容同样很难…………

但，终究还是这个最难。

 

海克托尔心烦意乱，运动手指转了几圈笔，最后没接住，笔滑过手背啪地一声落到桌上，给稿纸擦出一道无意义的墨痕，又咕噜咕噜滚下桌子掉往地板，发出清脆的声响。

海克托尔低声懊恼，就好像在抱怨自己连这种小事都做不好，重重拍了一下桌面，无奈离开座椅，弯腰去拾笔。

在墙边找到这支不听话的笔时，海克托尔注意到从外面透进来异色光彩。

“……”

拉开窗帘来到阳台，他向城下俯瞰，环绕城堡的城镇五光十色，不知不觉新年祭的临近已经给浓重的夜色染上挡不住的喜庆之气，空中仿佛连高高在上的星星月亮都自叹不如藏到云背后，只留下黑压压的夜空堆在头顶，宛如他此刻的心情。

 

他叹了口气，转头望向屋内新放置的一具绿色铠甲。这是一套正宗的全覆盖式重型盔甲，砸下来可以把人压扁的那种，材质坚硬厚重，表面勾画着简洁大气的花纹，象征奥斯提亚的巍峨与雄伟，以及坚不可摧、屹立不倒的信念——然而，它曾经的主人倒下了，就像这具铠甲突然倒下，把全身重量砸向了他，他不得不使出吃奶的力气撑住它，不让它被地上的尘埃沾污，也不让自己被它压垮。

——很重，幸好他也不是吃素的。他可以、也必须扛起这个份量。他心甘情愿全盘接纳，无怨无悔。

海克托尔从一开始就有这样的觉悟，也一直在为此努力、忍耐、还有……伪装。

 

打败火龙回到奥斯提亚已过去一个多月，在不断的艰苦学习中，时间如飞一般流逝，转眼已快迈入新的一年。

下任领主还太年轻，完全缺乏执政经验，不适合即刻继位，要是这时候对外公布侯爵大人、关键还是利西亚盟主尤瑟的意外死讯，让威望几乎为负数的海克托尔临时顶上，奥斯提亚乃至整个利西亚都会剧烈动荡，虎视眈眈已久的各方势力势必伺机而动，令本就不安定的局势雪上加霜。早已考虑到这种后果的尤瑟侯，临终前嘱咐大臣，让他们不光是暂时向海克托尔隐瞒噩耗以便让他专心与奈哥尔作战，同时还恳请大家尽量久地欺瞒世人，好给那个不成器的弟弟多多争取成长时间，直到他能够真正顶替自己守护利西亚为止。于是直到现在，外界都还当尤瑟侯尚在人世，只是太忙碌无暇现身。

这是个弥天大谎，一旦火烧破这层纸，奥斯提亚便会陷入前所未有的被动，而这个谎言，不日将迎来一次重大考验——

新年祭。

 

新年祭是奥斯提亚一年一度最隆重的庆典活动，每到这时，街上都会张灯结彩，人民喜气洋洋，一展奥斯提亚鲜活强盛的风采。

以前海克托尔最喜欢新年祭典，因为他可以公然溜出城堡，去体验满大街好玩的、好吃的、数不尽的新奇的、有趣的玩意，而其中最重要的是他能在这段时间堂而皇之参加比武大会，哪怕斗到天昏地暗也不会被部下拖回去，于是每年祭典，他都会在斗技场彻夜奋战，连对所有人来说意义非凡的跨年敲钟仪式都不屑出席，在他看来，把时间浪费在这些虚的象征意义上，不如让他多打几场架来得实在。

侯弟不在重大仪式露面本不符合礼仪，但久而久之民众也习惯了，尤瑟侯忙于主持跨年仪式倒也懒得管他。

——是的，领主是要主持仪式的。

虽说仪式本身很简单，无非是在跨年交替之际亲自上高台敲钟，再当众发几句言即可。可是，要是人不出现，一切都是白搭。

群臣早就此事专题商议了数天，一致认为对外称病让侯弟代劳也不是不可以，但在最具意义的跨年夜那样做会演变成奥斯提亚弱化的象征，因为那意味着一向强悍的新一代城主大人也像前任侯爵一样败给了病魔，而这，会令民众恐慌，会被城里的眼线抓到把柄。

最终结论是必须让「尤瑟侯」露脸，哪怕只是一时的假象，这也是这具绿色铠甲被搬进海克托尔房间的原因。

 

海克托尔非常清楚事情的重要性，一口答应了这项看似荒唐的计划：

他要在那晚假扮成大哥的样子登台，代替天国的尤瑟侯完成仪式。

 

这很简单，只需要穿上大哥的衣服、贴上胡子、化个沧桑的妆容，走上台按指示敲十二下钟，最后以尽可能沉稳的口气宣布新一年到来，就可以走人了。钟台有一些高度，那晚又没有月亮，下方的民众看不清他的脸，何况他和兄长的长相和声音本就相似，想蒙混过去其实挺容易。

 

这也很难，比什么都难。

兄弟俩体格相近，试穿大哥铠甲的时候，尽管他从没穿过，却犹如量身定做般合体，计划似乎有了个好开头。但当他试图活动……

好重……

被精良盔甲覆盖的自己，切身体会到它的重量。

很重。重得抬不起手、迈不开腿。重得无法呼吸。

——原来大哥平时穿得这样沉重，背负着这样沉重的责任……

 

试了一段时间，奥辛见他行动僵硬，说尤瑟殿下才不会这样畏手畏脚，又评价海克托尔穿自己装甲时又太过大摇大摆缺乏王气，两种状态都不像其王兄，干脆皱着眉把全套铠甲搬进他的房间，让他有空多对着镜子练习，还要求他不出城堡的时候就保持穿着这副盔甲的状态多习惯习惯。

好比被逼着把至亲的遗物整日挂在眼前，海克托尔按捺下浮躁的心情接受了奥辛的建议。

不过一冷静下来，他就感到匪夷所思。

训练时、战斗时，他接揽过比这夸张得多的负重，从没觉得辛苦。为什么偏偏这时候？

心里隐隐有头绪，但他不愿去触碰。

 

后来他便盔甲不离身，经过不间断的适应和练习有了起色，只是奥辛仍然摇头说不够像。眼看新年越来越近，海克托尔难免急躁，奥辛见势不妙，在他黑脸爆发前塞给他一封信赶他回了房间，临走前不忘提醒尤瑟殿下可不会为这点小事发火。

——真是气死人了！自己是不成器，但奥辛那混蛋是不是越来越放肆了！

海克托尔骂骂咧咧拆开手里的信，扫开书桌上满满当当的文件，把信纸小心翼翼摊在台面上，又换好便服才来读信。

读着读着，他渐露微笑。

琳那家伙，还是一如既往的啰嗦，鸡毛蒜皮的小事也要写进来，尤其好几大段都在抱怨雷泽曼宰相怎么管教她，怕是害人家喷嚏打个不停。

不过，这家伙也在努力呢，和自己一样。

心情仿佛好转了一些。

信的最后，她向海克托尔表达了新年祝愿，并留言问道：

「你那边怎样，还好吗？」

 

海克托尔停留在这句话上。

琳还不知道奥斯提亚新年祭典的事，也不知道他近期接了一项新任务：扮演尤瑟。

这是个不错的话题，他大可对琳吐一大堆苦水，也恨不得借机把宫中那些老头骂个狗血淋头，这些话洋洋洒洒写十张纸也不成问题，事实上在他反应过来以前手已经自己在动了，没写十张那么多，也瞬间填满了半张纸。

意识到自己在做什么，他猛地停下笔触，扫了一眼内容，突然撕下纸页揉成一团丢进燃烧的暖炉。着火的信纸化为亮堂堂的火苗，和红通通的炉火融为一体。

确认它烧了个干净，海克托尔翻开新的一页纸准备重写，结果这一次，他一个字也写不出来了。

原来世上难办的事如此之多。

 

上次写给琳的信里，他也抱怨过诸多遇到的艰辛和麻烦，但这件事，他不想。

为什么不想呢？到底不想什么呢？

捡起墙边的笔，海克托尔离开阳台来到兄长的盔甲前。

和自己等高的盔甲，头盔中空空如也。

巍峨？雄伟？坚不可摧？屹立不倒？

不，失去主人，它更像一具空壳，一张牢笼。

他不喜欢那些虚的象征意义，但既然人民需要，他就得去满足人民的期望和景愿。

那要是人民发现他无法完美回应他们的期望，甚至回应本身都含带虚假呢？

 

诚然，他确实已经越来越习惯盔甲的体积和重量、习惯举手投足它发出的哐当哐当声、咯吱咯吱声、咔嚓咔嚓声，哪怕要他立马穿着它出去打一架，他也有信心完胜。可这么做了，并不代表自己能取代老哥。

他已经尽力去模仿老哥了，可钻进这盔甲，他就觉得自己像被关起来一样。他不再是自己，他应当是尤瑟，但他不是。那个雷厉风行、严肃认真、精明能干、有点可怕又对人民充满慈爱、天生就带王者之风的利西亚领袖，他的大哥、他半个父亲。他要扮演那样的大哥，这对现在的他来说太难了。

想到几天后，他要用这样的半吊子、用谎言去承载人民的景愿，谎言——曾经他最讨厌的东西，如今成为他的盔甲，他的外壳，他不得不用这具表象来掩饰内里残酷的真实。他有这份觉悟，也免不了心酸。

 

再次回到桌前，海克托尔换了张新的信纸，开始动笔。他先是照例花了一些笔墨编排了一番琳的抱怨，然后写下有关奥斯提亚新年祭的事，那些曾经的他觉得开心的经历，有趣的表演、新奇的货物、热闹的街道、激动人心的比赛，仿佛自己就在现场和人民共欢笑。最后他提到庆典的重头戏，跨年敲钟仪式。传说在12下钟声敲完之际刚好在心里许完愿望，来年就会实现。

「我希望明年的庆典能和你一起度过」

这是他平生写过的最肉麻的话，平常打死也说不出口，只有此刻无比想要告诉她。

根据上次分开时的约定，琳来奥斯提亚的时刻，本身就意味着自己和她都已经足够成熟，意味着他们都准备好了。他希望那一刻早日到来，也希望她能接收到自己的心意。

此外，传说要是真的，那么他的愿望一定会实现，因为敲钟人就是他自己，什么时间能敲完钟，他比在场任何人都清楚。

太好笑了，自己居然会寄希望于这种虚幻的东西。

 

怀着自嘲的心情，他封上信封走出房门。

 

 

~后日谈~

 

“少主哇，您是不是误会了什么”

“啊？”

“奥辛阁下并没有期待您变成尤瑟殿下，你俩有不同的行事风格，这次仪式是没办法才模仿尤瑟殿下，但今后的路您只要以自己的方式走就行了，没必要踩着尤瑟殿下的脚印前进啦”

“…………奥辛他真是这样想的？”

“当然！”

“……”

“哎哟，您可千万别告诉他是我告诉您的，溜了溜了”

 

后来这封信就因过了一晚头脑镇定下来太羞耻没寄出去，但跨年仪式的扮演顺利过关，钟台上也还是偷偷许了愿，反正，嘛，心里想想又没人知道！

——若干时光后，盟主夫人在大扫除时从书柜角落无意间翻出这封信。盟主殿下则在玛尼卡缇的威胁下，如上坦白道。

 

  
（来自手游火纹英雄的总选举海克托尔立绘 画师：北千里） 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海克托尔是个坚强的男子，他早就有了足够决心去接下大哥急逝后留下的烂摊子。  
> 和艾利乌德相比，他的情况有些特殊。艾利乌德那边子承父业理所应当，菲雷的领民也早知道菲雷侯辞世。但海克托尔，根据游戏结局，是在一年后秘密保守不住了，才“不得已”继位。  
> 就像我在同居三十题系列里描绘的，保守这个秘密这么久，本身就是痛苦而艰难的过程，他不能对外人说，要隐藏自己的悲伤，在人前装作一切正常，要撒谎隐瞒真相，要接受质疑，还要牺牲自由拼命学习成长、探索新的道路……  
> 这很难，却不得不去做。  
> 在这个过程中，会不会遇到阻碍，进入瓶颈期？于是以海克托尔视角虚构了一个跨年祭事件，又偶然想起来FEH正好有穿尤瑟铠甲的总选举海，就把立绘借了过来，还挺合适的。总选举海的台词中也有对盔甲沉重的感慨，象征他肩负重担的切身体会，真的是量身定制。  
> 回到文中，我希望表现出他短时间的迷茫，他正处于探索初期，需要寻找各个方面的平衡点，当发现突然需要遵从和自己背道而驰的理念、现实又总是不如意，就容易走进死胡同：他想成为像大哥一样的优秀领袖，可他与精明的尤瑟是两种风格，非要成为尤瑟，反而会丢失自身闪光点变得四不像。他心底意识到了这个问题，可周围人的期待让他下意识朝尤瑟的方向前进，结果越走越窄，越走越魔怔，直到他被马修点醒。文章的最后让他很快掉头走出死胡同，一方面是不想让空气一直压抑下去，一方面想表现他自己想得开。虽然从气氛来看，好像让他之前的纠结变成了笑话，不过这些纠结和思考是必要的，因为以后肯定还会遇到更多类似问题，尽早想通这些道理有助于他确立方向，直至最终得出结论——不是沿前人老路，而是以自己的方式闯出一条新路。这条路没法在一时半会之间开辟出来，或许需要花不少时间探索，会困难重重，但他终究会找到适合自己的前进方式。而且无论新路老路，通往的目标都是一致的。  
> 但愿我的文字有表现出这些想法orz  
> ——————  
> 太惨了，自上周日更新以来整整七天没有半个读者点进来看，hit一直停留在40。我大概是这里最惨的写手了_(:з」∠)_  
> 今天本来是更新日，但是在忙别的，加上还没想好接下来怎么写，干脆华丽拖更了。下周开始是国庆大长假，到时候再动笔吧_(:з」∠)_


	16. 岔道之口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新篇章启动！  
> 发生在游戏最终战后一年，海克托尔和琳参加完艾利乌德的即位仪式，从菲雷结伴归国途中的故事。  
> 整个故事会由数章构成。

诡异。

非常诡异。

 

两组人马隔着不近不远的距离分别走在林间小道的两侧。所有人员埋头前行，尽管都在彼此眼皮底下又是同路，却仿若熟视无睹，无人出声也没有视线交流。

 

左侧，为首的海克托尔像是发泄心中怨气般重重踩向脚下残枝，朽木应声而断，在沉闷的空气中炸开突兀的嘈杂声。然而，右侧领队的琳没像往常一样跑过来吐槽他太吵，甚至头都没回，还加快了脚步，犹如迫不及待想要把这诡异的气氛甩到脑后。紧随她的芙罗利娜向这边投来怯生生的目光，不方便说什么，只得牵起天马跟上自己的主公兼好友。

 

该死！怎么会变成这样？

 

海克托尔不顾形象，一脚把碎木踢进旁边的灌木丛，谁知木头不小心撞上一旁的树干又反弹回来，简直像在和他叫板。海克托尔愈发火大，要不是有侍从跟着，他恨不得亲自冲进去把这些碍眼的树木移平再走人。

 

——要是艾利乌德在就好了！

 

好不容易压下心中冲动，他开始无比怀念自己的老友，想起去年那场漫长凶险的旅途，每每自己和琳闹矛盾，那个温和的老好人都会跑来打圆场，在艾利乌德面前，两颗发热的脑袋总能迅速降下温来，然后顺水推舟和好如初。

 

不过，这是不可能的了。

他们刚刚才离开菲雷。在城里见到的艾利乌德容光焕发，身着白色盛装与温柔可人的妮妮安并肩站立，显得尤为英俊挺拔，乍一看去真的很有他父亲埃尔伯特的风范，让人不由得感慨新菲雷侯坚强又可靠，定会继承前侯爵遗志带领他的人民获得安定与幸福。反观自己……唉，先不提这个。

既然人家已正式即位成为菲雷之主，就不可能再像过去那样和自己走南闯北，更没法时刻盯紧自己和琳一看苗头不对就赶来做和事佬。好友已真正扛起更重大的职责，目光变得更长远，他们都不再是孩童可以任性妄为，这些他早已心知肚明——所以会导致现在的局面，都是自己的不对。

 

海克托尔偷偷望向琳的背影，她虽然走得很快，步伐却不似以往轻盈，反倒和自己一样有几分粗重，垂在背后的马尾像抽打空气般随着迈步一甩一甩。这是理所当然的，她还在生气。

就在不久前，自己对她说了些很过分的话：

 

_“哈？就你这样也想来帮忙？别说笑了，你还差得远呢，过来只会拖老子后腿”_

 

这是琳向海克托尔表达她想来助他一臂之力的时候，他急急忙忙说出的话。

一开始琳还准备跟他打闹，可发觉他没开玩笑，气氛急转直下。

之后她像是要自证般争辩起来。因为一些原因，海克托尔不想听她辩解，便张大嗓门不让她有还嘴余地，琳则拒不相让，两人最终从争辩升级为争吵。

可即使在吵架，她仍不忘问他是否有苦衷，说她就算懂的不多也会设法帮他，说她还可以更努力，只是不想袖手旁观……在她发自心底的言语攻势下，他一度无力反驳，脑子一热就脱口而出：

 

_“你要是实在坐不住，就回草原去好了”_

 

那一瞬间，温度降至冰点。

真心关爱换来的却是所爱之人的嘲弄与否定，这段时间的付出和牺牲就有如付之东流般，一直以来担心自身不够格的忐忑心情也雪上加霜，宛如一把尖刀扎入心窝，她流露出复杂神情，其中掺杂着伤心、失望、委屈、不服。随后她看了恋人几眼，便扭头走开不再和对方说话，两人一路冷战到现在……

 

一想到这，海克托尔就特想扇自己几个耳光。

他清楚琳为了他们的约定有多努力。这日重逢，从她的言谈举止已经看出她有了显著改变。说实话，琳变得更动人了，应对上流场合也更得体自然，尤其眼底不再本能流露对贵族圈子的排斥，这对于一名习惯自由自在的草原女子有多不易，处境类似的海克托尔怎会不明白。何况，哪怕她毫无变化，光是决定为自己留在利西亚就已是天大的让步，足以让他感激涕零。所以当时到底吃错什么药才会冲她那么说？他后悔不迭。

可是，抿心自问，要是时间倒流，再给他一次组织语言的机会，他恐怕还会说出同样的话。是的，哪怕伤到她的心，也不得不这么做。

 

现在的奥斯提亚，形势其实相当紧张，紧张到他本不该离开城堡千里迢迢赴菲雷参加好友即位典礼。

不过这是艾利乌德的重要日子，他无论如何都要去的，况且不去的话，类似“奥斯提亚侯弟连最好朋友的即位仪式都不参加，尤瑟侯果然出事了”的风言风语定会立马传开。因此，他不仅要去，还只能像平常一样尽量独自前往。

——自上回新年祭扮演尤瑟侯主持敲钟仪式蒙混过关，又过去两月有余。再怎么忙碌，那位以勤政爱民闻名的尤瑟殿下长达半年几乎不在公开场合露面，也太不寻常了。期间陆续有其他领主意图求见身为盟主的尤瑟，宫中没法反复以“盟主外出”为由拒绝会客，只得对外改称侯爵抱恙，靠着这种蹩脚借口强撑至今。这些负面消息自然也传到了东部的菲雷和基亚兰境内，即使千里之外的好友与恋人也意识到这样的境况就快到极限，真相大白的日子越来越近，海克托尔真正接下重担的时期近在咫尺。

琳看出他的压力，看出他有苦衷，看出他需要帮助，在他最苦恼的时候伸出援手。可是——还不是时候。

和她约定的是自己把周遭棘手的事全部解决才来迎接她，所以还不是时候。

无论是告知她实情，还是像以前一样假装没问题，琳都只会更固执向自己递来双手，那样会把她拖下水。

他无法平白无故把琳卷入奥斯提亚的纷乱，不能容忍那种事发生，为此要推开她，不让她陷进他自己的麻烦事。

一心想着这些，嘴笨的自己就口不择言了。

自己终究不能像艾利乌德彬彬有礼，也不像大哥能言善道。

海克托尔垂下头，用力踩烂了另一截枯木。

 

“海、海克、托尔大人……”

木料断裂的劈啪声停歇后，身前飘来一个微弱的声音。

海克托尔闻言抬头，发现芙罗利娜不知何时绕到自己跟前。天马骑士局促不安握紧拳头捏在胸口，眼神飘忽不定。在这充斥着难堪的重压下，每说一个字都要用尽气力，但她还是向着她所惧怕的男性奋力吐着字句。

 

“……请、请您、那个……琳迪斯小姐、琳她不是……您……”

由于太紧张，她语无伦次，然后愈发焦急说不出连贯的话。偏偏这时传来琳的呼唤声，说要过桥了，让芙罗利娜赶紧跟上。芙罗利娜惊得几乎原地跳起，细声回应琳的召唤，一边因为对海克托尔的话没说完，不知如何是好。

眼看少女脸涨得通红就要急得哭出来，海克托尔叹了口气，竭力敛起满身怒火。

 

“没事的，芙罗利娜”

他尽量让自己的语气温和下来。

“没事的，我们只是……需要给彼此一些时间”

他猜到芙罗利娜想说什么。

自己和琳惹得身边朋友都开始为他们担心，着实太不像样了。

 

“可、可是……”

他的话似乎没起到宽慰作用，芙罗利娜摇着头正想说什么，琳的又一阵呼声打断她，似乎已开始不耐烦。

“回去吧，到了基亚兰好好陪着琳”

看不下去少女纠结模样，海克托尔忍不住把她扳过身，轻轻推了她一把，示意她跟上自家部队。

“嗯、嗯……”

少女没有办法，只得顺从离去。

海克托尔目送基亚兰的人员依次上了吊桥渐行渐远，期间琳没有回头看他一眼。

 

这里是他们的分岔口，自此琳将北上回基亚兰，海克托尔则要继续西行往奥斯提亚、他的家园、那个只属于他的战场，而下一次见面……海克托尔突然不敢想象。

 

会没事的。

 

他捏紧拳头，仿佛对自己说。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这章开始，时间线就要对接上同居三十题系列了。  
> 如果看过那个系列，应该都知道接下来会发生什么事，而本次事件大纲，正如我在那个系列所说，早已列好，只是那时懒才没有写成文。  
> 现在，是时候动笔了！又将是一部和狂斧篇一样的系列文，而这次，我发誓，不会再那么长了！一定要在合适篇幅收掉，绝不扩写太多！【掩面】  
> \----------  
> 妈的 FEH要出万圣节老大海附赠loli莉莉娜的比翼英雄了！还是wada画的卡面！  
> 另一边我350珠下去没出传承艾利乌德（出了一堆艾瑞珂）  
> 没珠子了啊！！！！为什么每次都在传艾把我珠子吞干净的时候出烈火新英雄？？上次是泳装琳，这次是老大海！！！我要骂人了！！！！传承的那个工具人小艾快过来受死！！！


	17. 真实之心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人不愉快地分了手，可是……

召回芙罗利娜，琳本想问好友私自跑去和那个混蛋说了些什么，但见天马骑士一脸做错事等待挨骂的胆怯模样，她犹豫片刻，最终什么也没问出口。

 

“…………走吧。”

挽起挚友径直步上吊桥，琳感受到身后来自他的目光，咬咬牙作了无视。

——过完桥，他们就真正离开彼此视线了，那时将是如假包换的分道扬镳，恐怕还影射在各种意义上。

脑海中深刻认识到这个事实，琳百思不得其解。

本来开开心心的一天，为什么会以这种形式收场？

脚下木制桥板发出咯吱咯吱的声响，伴随山风回荡在山涧间。遥望空灵的山谷，她感到自己如履薄冰，宛如这座孤零零的独木桥，架在世界两头，却不属于任何一方。

琳最反感别人小瞧自己，不论是自己的草原血统，还是身为女性的力量，曾经遇到这种人的时候，她往往会毫不客气回击，用自己骄傲强大的一面证明对方是错的。而海克托尔虽然没排挤她这些，却结结实实踩中她埋藏更深的雷区，简直像是看穿她掩体下最脆弱的地带做了精准打击。被最爱的人否认，比遭到那些迂腐贵族鄙夷更叫人心灰意冷。生气，越想越气，都快气炸了，一冲动就生出干脆一走了之的念头——毕竟，若是连他都不需要自己，留下来又有何意义？然而，真当离别在即，在那之上又涌出别样期待。

 

（叫住我啊！）

桥上每迈出一步，心底就迸出一阵呐喊。

她冥冥中觉得，只要海克托尔此刻发出哪怕一声挽留，她都会回过头，撒开腿，再次奔向他身边。

可是——直到全队踏上对岸，都没有传来他的声音。

于是尽管表面若无其事，她还是不由自主抓紧了身旁的芙罗利娜，引来好友担忧的眼神。为了不让自己难看的表情被瞧见，她仰起脸，深吸一口气，吐出满腹五味杂陈，毅然向部队下达了继续前进的指令，期间始终没有回头。

这是她最后的矜持与无声的反抗。

接下来的一路，琳就像要把先前冷战中少说的没说的话都往外倒干净一般絮絮叨叨，从艾利乌德和妮妮安有多般配，讲到宴席上令人垂涎的菜肴，又谈及基亚兰的伙食，并联想到故乡萨卡的风味，再突发奇想说想和外祖父一同去草原上走走……话题一个接一个，也不顾身边人听不听得进去、接不接得上话。当然，无论哪个话题都没有涉及海克托尔，或者说刻意避开了他。芙罗利娜听着她口若悬河好似恢复如常，反而更加忧虑，可几次插话都被琳抢先转移视线，到头来什么作用也没起到。天马骑士在心中偷偷恨自己的无用。

 

不知又走了多久，就在芙罗利娜一边敷衍答话，一边绞尽脑汁思考怎样才能打开好友心扉时，话说到一半的琳突然自行收声，脚步也毫无预兆顿住，整个人都紧绷起来。随行人员见公女如此也随之停驻，但四周并无异状，大家不由得面面相觑。这时，在大家的目视下，静立的琳猛然有了动作，只见她如同花豹般蹿上附近一棵高大树木，一番腾挪跳跃，眨眼间已攀上最高枝，立在树冠顶端朝一个方向张望而去。不知发生了什么事，芙罗利娜顾不上密林中不便于天马飞行，翻上马背一声娇喝，也努力跟了上去。结果她在树海上空和琳目睹到相同景象：向山后西斜的夕阳，还有红日下映照着的、两股新升起的冲天狼烟！

 

那是一种常见的救助信号。

琳心底一个咯噔。

狼烟和他们所在地已有相当的距离，自风中播散而来的烟味，若不是她在草原培养出的超灵敏感知力根本察觉不到，何况他们身处密林，视野也不好。

“琳！那边不是……”

骑着天马的好友已止不住惊呼。

就连芙罗利娜也发现了，烟柱升起的方位隐约处在那个人的归国路线上。虽然不知究竟是谁点燃它们，琳的心还是提到了嗓子口——因为她发觉，随风飘来的不仅是烟味，还有极其淡薄的血腥味，以及杀气。

 

“我们快回去看看吧！”

芙罗利娜急切征求好友兼主公的许可，在她预想中琳应当会即刻同意才对，谁知对方只是扶着树干默然无语，不知在想些什么。

“琳——！！”

“……嗯，我们回去”

在她奋力呼唤下，琳总算回过神来回应道。少女喜出望外：

“好，我去通知大家……”

“我们回基亚兰”

“……诶？？”

得到截然相反的指示，芙罗利娜愣在半空中。一瞬间现场安静到只剩天马扑腾翅膀的声音。

就在愣神当口，琳已准备下树，芙罗利娜急忙截住她。

“为什么呀，难道琳要坐视不理吗，那很可能是海……”

“——不关我们的事”

琳迅速出声堵住那个名字，见闺蜜不肯善罢甘休的样子，解释道：

“那一带是桑塔鲁斯——不，是奥斯提亚的管辖区，不管谁发出讯号，总会有他们的人去处理，我们没必要多管闲事。而且太阳就快下山了，得在那之前赶进基亚兰城才行”

芙罗利娜听着这番话，忽然觉得好友如此陌生。

琳见她不再发声，便纵身向下方树枝跳去……

“？！”

出乎意料地，一个白色身影飞扑过来，阻在她的下落路径上，定睛一看，竟是芙罗利娜大胆从马背跳下，落至树冠拦住了她去路。

 

“琳这个大笨蛋！现在是计较面子的时候吗？！”

好友发出琳从未听过的高声呵斥顶撞回来。

——她说自己是笨蛋，把那番自以为冷静理智的发言定义为“要面子”。

琳瞪大眼睛注视激动的好友，一时哑然。

“求求你，在我面前就不要欺骗自己了”

芙罗利娜终于忍耐不下去，将憋了一路的心里话倾泻而出，

“琳，你很想去的，是不是？看你表情就知道了，虽然你不想表现给我们看，可根本瞒不住谁！因为，你真正想瞒住的是你自己啊！”

“……”

“我明白的，琳心里还在担心海克托尔大人，你根本不想离开他，对吗？琳只是对海克托尔大人拉不下脸面而已！但其实海克托尔大人也一样……琳不是想知道分别的时候我对海克托尔大人说了什么吗？——我什么也没说，反而被海克托尔大人安慰了，他告诉我会没事的，让我好好陪着你……海克托尔大人一定也十分记挂琳、时刻在为琳着想，只是碍于面子才说不出口。琳不是也清楚吗，海克托尔大人才不是真的想和你分开，他只是不想给你添麻烦、他说的那些都是违心话呀！为什么、为什么你们两个就是不肯坦率面对彼此呢？你们明明、明明那样相爱”

说着说着，芙罗利娜就带起了哭腔。望着平时内向怯懦的天马骑士竟然为了自己情绪爆炸，琳想上前安抚好友，结果发觉不知何时，从自己脸上也划过两道水渍。

好友每句话都直直命中自己的心事，犹如笔直冲入自己心底，把好不容易压紧的盖子撬开一条缝，令她压抑到现在的委屈、伤感、不安一股脑涌出，化作两行止不住的清泪。

“芙罗利娜……我……”

她胸口一阵紧缩，半晌说不出话来。

（——我只是想帮上他的忙而已）

她难过地捂住了嘴，真正的心意再也掩饰不住，随着泪水喷薄而出。

芙罗利娜说的没错，和海克托尔分别之后，尽管气愤又不服，可她着实每一分每一秒都想掉过头、去往他的身边、告诉他自己并不是真的想离开他。为了不被那样的想法困扰，她才要喋喋不休转移自己注意力。

后来看到狼烟，留意到空气里的血味和杀气，她更是恨不得立刻飞往现场确认他的平安。虽然他的实力有目共睹，可心中仍漫起浓浓的不祥预兆。要是真的遇到危险怎么办？何况狼烟本身就意味着在求救！嘴里说着会有桑塔鲁斯的人去查看状况，但明眼人都知道，荒郊野外哪有专人看管，要是有这等好事，佣兵早就失业了。她那么对芙罗利娜解释，正如好友所说，是在自欺欺人罢了。

担心、担心他出事、想去帮他、绝对不想他再卷进麻烦、受到伤害……

百感交集中，传来好友的声音：

“那就一起去吧，琳！”

好友执起她的手，坚定说道，

“要是这一次不采取行动，要是——就这样什么也不做、什么也不说和海克托尔大人分开，回到基亚兰以后琳一定会后悔不迭的！我不想——不想看琳事后陷入悔恨与痛苦之中！！”

芙罗利娜代自己说出了所有想说又说不出口的心声，同时也为自己斩断了捆住心灵的全部枷锁。

“嗯……嗯！谢谢你……谢谢你，芙罗利娜！”

琳哽咽着，点头抹去泪水，向最棒的挚友反复道谢，终于下定决心直面自己的心意——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始一个个填《同居三十题》留下的暗杀事件萝卜坑。  
> 该章填的是三十题里第九章提到的“芙罗利娜在那时点醒琳，让她回心转意去找海克托尔，间接救了海克托尔一命”这个坑。因为这位内向的天马骑士突然爆发，致使后面整个故事得以进行。  
> 芙罗利娜是天使！！  
> 虽然她平时很胆小，可内心韧性却相当惊人，会为了重视的事物拼尽全力。说真的，因为她的这一特性，要是达成海芙结局，她和大海的相处模式也一定会非常萌。不过由于这里是海琳线，所以她占据她心目中第一位的依然是琳，一切都会以琳的幸福为优先考虑，成为平时不起眼、关键时刻却会爆发出不得了力量的助攻_(:з」∠)_这一点在本系列第四章《狂欢之宴》中也有体现：醉酒的小芙壁咚大海结果说的全是关于琳的醉话什么的……她真的太好了！
> 
> ————
> 
> 啊，借地方说一些关于FEH的牢骚话：全身350球丢下去还是没出传承艾利乌德，反倒听说马上要出老大海+loli莉莉娜比翼双人卡的池子，望着个位数的珠子瑟瑟发抖……  
> 艾利乌德，求你来吧，不然我真的要哭给你看了o(╥﹏╥)o PS：请艾瑞珂和冰大哥别再来了，求你们了！！
> 
> 最后终止在11.5%，实在没空再去抠珠子了。  
> 为了抽艾利乌德，硬着头皮去打连战挖珠子，结果到最后一刻还是没出……不仅如此，连概率都清不掉，太惨烈了TAT  
> 这么一来连抽万圣老海的珠子都没了，好伤！！
> 
> ————  
> 一觉醒来发现收到新的kudo了！！  
> 万分感谢这位朋友的支持！！好开心呀！！


	18. 遥远之岸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视角切回海克托尔，他正面临严峻的考验。

海克托尔确实遭到了袭击。

他抬斧劈开大约是第七支利箭，但密集的箭矢仍从高地不断飞来，他走到哪，箭就追到哪，他的铠甲固然牢固可靠，可需要长途跋涉的缘故，装备的是轻便式装甲，并不能护住身体所有部位，何况蚂蚁多了也能咬死大象不是？海克托尔挥舞着斧子，疾步向攻势较为薄弱的地带移动，渐渐地，便察觉到违和所在：

若单纯以山贼拦路劫财的眼光来看，这阵势未免太有序了，给人的感觉倒更像是想把自己赶去某个地方。

 

先前一心意图泄愤的头脑这时候反而冷静下来，他开始理性判断当前局势。两名随身护卫早已落在脑后看不到人影，这是自己被情绪冲昏头追着山贼过于冒进所致。而依现今所见，无论是一开始那些山贼挑衅自己的嚣张举动，还是如蝗虫般埋伏在两侧山坡的弓手，都显示自己落单时就已被他们引入陷阱。

自己并没有携带值钱物件，行李都在两名随从身上，敌人目标却直指自己，这说明什么？

已无需明言。

这还不是全部，前方一定有什么等着自己——等着身为奥斯提亚爵位继承者的自己。

 

“可恶！”

海克托尔暗自咒骂。

现在发觉中计已经晚了，他只能顺着对方步调前进，再见机行事。唯一庆幸的是琳没在一起。不久前才粗暴赶走她的行为这么快收到成效，他都说不上来应不应该高兴。

 

正想着，人已冲出山道，步伐戛然而止。

——是山谷！

环顾四周，不远处有一座孤零零的吊桥。显然想要脱离此处，上桥去对岸是唯一的办法。他直觉感到了不妙，刚才在山里还有树木能当掩体，上桥的话，就相当于活生生的靶子。而且，为什么偏偏又是吊桥？脑海中不禁浮现出那个决然离自己而去的背影。

海克托尔皱起眉头，把不合时宜的联想赶出脑子，向桥的方向奔去。

——反正这些日子被赶鸭子上架的事也做了不少，命运仿佛特别喜欢捉弄他，总把他丢入别无选择的境遇，好比现在，明知道可能是圈套，也不得不前行。

不料当他行至吊桥中途，桥上凭空多出一个人。

是自己神经太紧张漏看了吗？刚才明明空无一人啊……

海克托尔惊讶打量过去，只见那人长发飘飘，身着一袭布衣，背对自己靠在护栏上眺望远方，好似在欣赏山中落日，高挑的身形在晚霞中有几分朦胧，不知为何再次让他想起她。

 

这时，身后传来破空之声，海克托尔本能闪向一旁避开飞来的利箭，同时出声提醒：

“喂！那边的人快离开！危险，有山贼！”

这是自己的危机，当然不能把无辜行人卷进来。

然而当对方闻言转过身，海克托尔不由顿住脚步，下意识执起群狼之灾。

那是怎样的画面——

转过来的并非预想中的人脸，而是一副覆盖住整张面部的面具，配色诡异，呲面獠牙，被夕阳的余晖一晕染更显可怖，看上去就如同鬼神一般。当然，海克托尔不至于被这种程度的景象吓住，他更在意的是对方转身面向他时蓦然流出的冰冷魄力，和这个人比起来，身后烦人的箭阵简直如同蚊虫叮咬般不痛不痒。

 

“你也是一伙的？”

注意到对方腰间的剑鞘，海克托尔朝他问话，“你们不是普通山贼，对吗”

“……”

那人沉默着堵在桥中央，尽管还没有拔剑，气势却一直在暴涨。这一战看来在所难免。要打奉陪，不过最好先套出一些情报。海克托尔是这样认为的。

 

但是，对方没有直接答复，而是从面具下漏出沉闷男音：

“抱歉，”他说道，“虽然与阁下无冤无仇，不过，还请去死吧”

声音平淡而直截了当向海克托尔下了死亡宣言，未给他丝毫反应时间，银光一闪，剑气已迎至眼前。

（好快！）

海克托尔忙抬起斧子招架，怎料这只是虚招，斧子划过的地方只剩残影，几乎没有思考的余地，他本能收起胳膊向下一挡，响起金属撞击的声音，十分幸运，臂甲竟刚好抵住自死角洞穿而来的剑刃。托奥斯提亚特制装甲足够坚硬的福，刀刃被阻隔在金属表层，只留下一道清晰的划痕，海克托尔借机大臂一扬，同时抽回斧子还击，不过依旧只击中残像，剑士已闪至身侧再次出剑，海克托尔似有预料，猛一转身，向周遭挥出金刚一击，力大势沉的斧风罩住大半个身躯，剑士轻巧避让，怎料海克托尔斧子舞到一半突然变招，使出得意技快斧飞花，这次总算追赶到对方实体，斧面与剑刃绞在一起，海克托尔暗中欣喜，正准备加重力道抢夺优势，忽然，一股危机感直冲脑髓，来不及多想，他紧急撤回武器，几乎同时，长剑已贴着斧子边缘如流水般避其锋芒长驱直入，不过好在海克托尔及时换位，身体重心发生偏移，恰好错开这次突袭，并索性趁双方姿势都未调整好，他就地来了个扫堂腿，这手脚并用的打法一时扰乱了节奏，剑士翻身退出战圈，似乎有几分意外。

 

第一波交锋结束于电光火石之间，总算是有惊无险。

冷汗自额角滑落，背脊一片冰凉。

不得了，不得了了！

别看表面打得有来有回，海克托尔心里有数，那剑士招招致命，速度技巧均在自己之上。知道自己的装甲无法击穿后，几次瞄准的都是露在外面的身体部位，剑来得又快又准，有如游龙一般，肉眼早已捕捉不到他的身影，只能靠直觉拆招。要不是自己过去常和某个同样以敏捷见长的剑士练手，拜其所赐，这种白刃战中有哪些注意要点、以及这类对手可能采取的进攻方式和行动规律，他都亲身品味过不知多少次，身体早已形成条件反射，这才得以临场快速反应——要不是这样，自己的喉咙怕已经被割断了。

另一方面……

（很像……）

这个人的招式和她非常神似，是自己走运吗，还是巧合？

过去的经验教训大多都套用上了，他才能在这场战斗中“碰巧”应对下数次出其不意的攻击。

 

（“喂，你的动作太大开大合啦，很容易被人钻空子的”

“老子风格就这样，再说这身铁甲又不是摆着看的。还有你力气怎么那么小，刺出来的剑软绵绵的——啊，难道你知道自己打不过我，故意说这些话来扰乱我思路好给自己创造机会？太狡猾了吧”

“什、什么？笨蛋！人家是在关心你！要是真的遇到高手怎么办”

“啊啊、知道了知道了，那就再来过两招”

“这还差不多。记住别一味莽，保护好要害！”）

 

——看，这不是不在场也能帮上忙吗，为什么总吵着要跟过来呢……

莫名涌入的回忆让海克托尔露出苦笑。

 

只不过，眼前不再是点到为止的切磋，即便自己能胜过琳，这个面具男段位更高——并不是所有剑士都打不过重甲兵，真正的强者能轻松抹平甚至逾越兵种劣势，这个道理他早已心知肚明，而偏偏这个剑士恰是这一类型。敌人还未拿出全部实力，这之后再交手，靠着琳授予的技巧，自己能斗到几时？想到这里，海克托尔心有余悸。他固然勇猛无畏，却并非没有自知之明。

对方不是光凭力气就能解决的对手，必须拿出更多专注力、必须调用所有神经紧盯这个深不可测的剑士，必须排除一切杂念，任有一丝懈怠就会败北！

 

“你……”

剑士没有立即发起下一波攻击，而是在海克托尔严正以待之际破天荒开了口，“究竟师从何人？”

海克托尔一愣，没能理解问话的意义，但还是张口答道：

“老子自学的！怎地？”

“自学？”

剑士疑惑反问，只消片刻又恢复冷冽，

“——算了，这事已与我无关”

他举起剑。

（要来了！）

海克托尔浑身紧绷，只见剑士脚下一蹬——

“什么？！”

没想到的是，对方竟向后撤去，主动拉开了距离。

时至今时，海克托尔才记起自己的处境，他可不是只有眼前一个对手，身后还有一群追着他的弓箭手！在和剑士纠缠的这阵功夫，十余名弓兵已在桥头列好阵形，趁着二人分开，骤然发动了齐射！

 

（糟了！）

正如他之前想的那样，桥上没有任何遮蔽物，移动空间也非常有限，加上他发现得太晚，漫天箭雨已盖住所有退路，根本避无可避，他下意识举起斧子护住头顶——就在此时，有如天助般，山涧忽然狂风大作，霎时将大部分羽箭吹离轨迹，吊桥也颤颤巍巍，海克托尔扣住一旁缆绳才勉强站稳，举起另一只手弹开剩下的寥寥箭矢，算是极其侥幸淌过这趟危机。

难道是兄长在天上保佑？海克托尔明白，这样的好运不会再发生第二次，眼看下一波箭矢也紧跟着搭上弦，海克托尔正要起身应对——

 

“快趴下！！”

传来熟悉的高喊。

海克托尔下意识照其指示伏下腰，那一瞬间，一支粗大的弩箭擦着他头顶飞过，深深扎入脚边的桥板，惊出他一身冷汗！

想不到敌人连弩车都动用了，这是誓要把自己终结在这里啊。

不过比起那个，海克托尔有更在意的事，他顾不得确认还有没有下一发弩箭，急急抬首向桥头望去，果然，声音的主人现身于视野。

包裹住苗条身材的蓝色民族服装、随跃动飞扬在半空的墨绿马尾、折射着白色光华的圣剑，她直直闯入敌群，伴随混乱的惊呼声，桥头弓兵顿时被冲得七零八落，蓄势待发的箭也本能转向更近的她，没有人再有余力留意桥上的原定目标。

 

“琳！！”

海克托尔禁不住高呼，先是惊喜万分，随后又惶恐不安。惊喜的是她真的在自己最需要帮助的时候赶来，惶恐的是来的只有她一个人，而她不该出现在这里，至少他一点也不想让她陷入这种局面，天知道山里还藏了多少伏兵。

总之要先和她汇合！

想到这里，海克托尔迈开步伐，但是，锵地一声，方才远离自己的剑客再次缠上来，分明不打算让他如愿离开。海克托尔不得不抬起斧子抵挡，并和他展开第二轮对决。

这一次，海克托尔的状态有所变化。琳的增援犹如一剂强心剂，让他把斧子舞得虎虎生风，反观剑客有些心不在焉，也不知是不是被意外的援兵打消了积极性，气势明显不如刚才犀利。海克托尔抓住这难得的机会，施展浑身解数与之斗得势均力敌。

结果在他涌出或许能得胜的预感时，琳的声音再度炸开：

“海克托尔，弩箭要来了！！”

他心下一惊，想要移动，无奈剑士挽出华丽剑花将他死死困住，若此时分心，不等弩箭来袭就会先倒在剑下，实属两难境地。

琳也发现了海克托尔的状况。借着刚才的奇袭，她已顺利制伏大半敌兵，现在正同剩余的弓兵周旋。而除了这些零散弓手，她的关注点还一直放在安置在高处岩石的弩车上。当注意到弩手已装上新的弩箭对准桥中央，她立刻出声警示海克托尔，怎料他好像分身乏术。

没精力去想更好的办法了，既然海克托尔无暇应对，就只有由自己阻止这一发射击！她打定主意，一边回避飞向自己的乱箭，一边朝弩车疾驰而去——

快！再快一些！要化作狂风！

气都不敢喘一下，琳一口气冲至岩石下方，眼见弩手已半扣下扳机——

要来不及了！

琳抬手向上一甩，飞出爱剑玛尼卡缇，剑刃带出一道银光不偏不倚插进弩车，连箭带弦一同削断，操纵弩车的弩兵被视线外的突然来袭吓得魂不守舍，弃车而逃。

见状，琳松了一口气——

不、根本不是放松的时候，桥头剩余的弓兵已借机重整姿态把箭齐齐瞄向她，而她此刻已主动扔掉唯一的兵器……

 

“住手啊！！”/“都给我住手——！”

出乎意料的，在桥上目睹此场景的两个男人都发出急促的喝止声。

海克托尔为剑士的反应感到诧异，但更多的是焦急，他现在心急火燎只想马上冲去琳身边！

——那个笨蛋！怎么能在战场上把最重要的剑丢掉，仅仅为了掩护我！

强烈的冲动让他爆发出无穷力量。

“给我让开！！”

海克托尔怒吼着，抓住剑士分神的刹那挥出饱含怒意的一击，剑士急忙向后回避，海克托尔没有收回招式，而是就势击向脚下，在这堪比雷霆般的直击下，木板拼成的桥面顿时四分五裂、摧拉枯朽，在他和剑士之间撕开一道大口子。

顾不上吊桥还在剧烈晃动，心想这样就能拖延对方行动，海克托尔头也不回提起斧子就朝岸边奔去，谁知，脚下传来更激烈的震动，乃至让他失去平衡，随后琳也发出惊恐叫声并向自己的方向跑过来——他立刻察觉到了原因！

身后的剑士一不做二不休开始破坏桥体结构，后面的吊绳已被他割断大半，木桥晃晃悠悠已发生倾斜！

这么做两个人都会掉下去的！

无法理解对方疯狂举动，海克托尔竭力拉住护栏稳住身躯，并再次迈开腿，要在吊桥崩毁前回到岸上，他使出浑身力气飞奔，短短数秒被无限拉长，眼瞧只有几步之遥……

“海克托尔，后面！”

随着琳的呼喊，他感到后颈一阵凉风席卷，赶忙紧急回避，并向后方划出斧子，剑士轻易晃开他的斧头，同时踩着吊绳飞身掠过他头顶——

“不好！”

剑刃虽然没有伤到他，却在路过的时候切断了他与桥头之间仅剩的几根岌岌可危的吊桥绳索。失去拉住桥板的命脉，桥面顿时坠落下去，还在上面的海克托尔被失重感包围，他聚起最后的力气飞扑向岸边，试图抓住什么能阻止他下坠的东西——

他抓住了一双手，对上了那对他再熟悉不过的碧绿眼眸，然而，下落的趋势并没有就此停歇，那双手反而被自己连带着拉扯下来……

——啊，要是知道会是这种后果，他宁可认命摔死也绝不会做出伸手这个多余动作……

（……笨蛋！）

这是他脑海中最后浮现的意识，在极速的失重感中，他拼命用自己的身体把纤细女子紧护在怀里，和她一同跌落山谷……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算写完了！有那么一瞬想给标题起成信仰之跃（不是！  
> 能透露的只有一件事，本章有许多看似巧合的地方其实不是普通巧合！不过不打算展开说。
> 
> ——啊，居然有两周没更新了，过得可真快呀，感觉还像刚放完长假一样（←没休息够！！）  
> 临近年底，很多事都忙了起来，尤其上周国庆调休连上六天班，整个人都不好了，实在拿不动笔，所以没有更文。  
> 不过这周开始又恢复正常双休了，还是会尽量保持周更。看在今天一口气写了近5000字一章的份上，我个人还是挺满足的（毫无负罪感）
> 
> 目前的情节基本跟从原大纲，写的是上个系列多次提到的坠崖。嗯，说到坠崖，实为老梗了，立刻会让人联想到武功秘籍啊、世外高人之类的——当然，本文是没有的啦，有的也只是两人难得的独处空间，而且代价不小。虽然这么发展挺俗的（我自己都觉得），不过俗有俗的风味，希望文中有所体现。  
> 后面还会继续补完两人死里逃生的细节，有玻璃渣子也有糖，要是有人读到这里还抱以期待就再好不过了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最后，许愿FEH万圣节比翼大海 TAT 我相信写文会让我出货的！  
> ↑↑  
> EXM？结果一圈出了多兹拉？这剧本不对啊！  
> 没事，后面还会有的！大海莉莉娜，你们等我！！


	19. 幽静之森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还有什么比活着更美好呢？

静谧幽暗的丛林，突兀地响起一声哀嚎。

 

“嘶——你想痛死我啊！”

“啊？不是你自己说的 _『一点~都不痛』_ 吗”

见海克托尔终于没再嘴硬，琳惟妙惟肖模仿他的语气，得意笑出声，顺便放松了手中的绑带。

“你、……我……唉！”

海克托尔拿她没辙，只得叹了口气，认命似的把自己交给她捣腾。

琳也不再调侃，低下头一心一意继续手里的活。

 

月光穿过密密麻麻的树枝投射下来，为地面上厚厚的落叶与枯草洒下点点星光。偶尔拂过阵阵晚风，摇动头顶树枝带起一两声虫鸣，更凸显出环境的幽静。而这两个人就像意外闯入的不速之客，将这片幽静打破后又被其吞噬，不得不驻留其中。

 

 

——这并非能让人安心大笑的场景。

 

海克托尔的状况一点也不好，甚至能明眼看出他糟透了。

从那样高的地方掉下来，要不是有层层植被作缓冲，两个人早已粉身碎骨，能像现在这样还有力气互相说笑，可谓福大命大。

不过即便侥幸存活，也绝非完好无损。

琳记得醒来的时候还保持被他紧紧护在胸前的姿势，满目都是他放大的脸。她很快意识到他在下落中途保护了自己、替自己承受了所有冲击，这才让她奇迹般只留下一些无足轻重的擦伤。可海克托尔不同，借着月光虽然看不真切，却能瞧见他的头、手、腿上都在淌血，裸露在外的身体部位布满大大小小的污渍与伤痕，原本坚硬平整的铠甲满是凹陷和缺口，整个人双目紧闭、悄无声息。若不是在他怀中听见他的心跳、身上还沾有他的温度，琳险些以为他已抛下自己先行而去……

 

万幸，那种悲剧没有发生。

 

 

醒来后，琳立即手脚麻利检查起他的伤势。没有医用绷带，就把披风下摆撕成碎布，来回缠在他身体各处明显的外伤上、止血、扎紧，意图先撑过这一晚，天亮再想办法求援。

但她无法确定他有没有伤到筋骨或内脏，等到海克托尔苏醒，就没停止向他逼问，结果他一点都不坦率的态度让琳颇为头大。

 

“觉得哪里痛一定要告诉我！”

“嗯”

“别一声不吭，那样会让我为难”

“嗯”

“隐瞒没有任何好处，放心，我又不会笑话你”

“嗯”

“……你就只会说嗯吗”

“嗯”

“唉……”

这回轮到琳没辙了，夜晚深谷光线不佳，她不可能真的去胡乱折腾海克托尔，所以还是希望他能自行坦白，好让她知道是否有其他没被她注意到的伤处。

可是接下来的时间，他依旧坚持着没发出半句声响，这反而让人在意。

 

“笨蛋……”

她不小心说漏了心声。

“嘁、你才是笨蛋呢”

谁知一直在闭目养神的海克托尔立刻还了嘴。

“你说啥？！”

琳应声抬起脸想瞪他，怎料他根本没睁眼，只是软软靠在树干上开口：

“随随便便把玛尼卡缇丢掉、明知力气不够还过来拉，不是笨蛋是什么”

突然翻旧账的海克托尔让琳很是恼火。

“还不是为了救你！还有，你这是对好心人的态度吗”

“我又没要你来救”

“！！”

琳气得想锤他。

“你还真是……”

她想了好一会合适的词汇，最后只吐出一声叹息。

差点又着了他的道。这不是他的真意，跟他计较就输了。

这时，一道凉风经过，琳不禁打了个寒战。

深夜的树林比想象中的阴冷。她搓起手，哈口气，捡起一旁剩下一半的披风，想了想，围在了海克托尔身上。由于疗伤，琳除去了他的铠甲和大部分衣物，现在他只套着一件薄薄的单衣，若在万全状态下，这个笨蛋就算赤身裸体也不会被这种气温影响吧，但他现在并不好。

海克托尔则摆手推辞，两人一番推诿，琳发现了不对。

“你的左手怎么了”

从刚才起，海克托尔就没抬起过左手，琳记起自己抓住他左臂包扎时也感觉有些软绵绵的缺乏力道。

“！没怎么啊”

海克托尔矢口否认，为了自证，还慢慢举起来给她看。

琳皱起眉头，不动声色拎起他的胳膊那么一提——

“呜！”

他漏出的呻吟和全身剧烈抽搐立刻让谎言不攻自破。

“！你这人，还真是——！”

琳的心也跟着抽痛起来，想骂他又骂不出口。

“还有哪里吗？再不老实交代我就把你倒吊到树上去！”

“………………右腿也……”

这个执拗的大个头沉默片刻，见瞒不住了，总算松了口。

琳于是伏下身子去检查他的右腿，由于没必要再掩饰，只是少许的触碰，就让海克托尔倒抽了一大口凉气。

刚才替他清理外伤时他一副若无其事的样子，搞半天竟是演戏，天知道他怎么忍到现在。

琳沉下脸，压下纷纭复杂的情绪，抄起更多布条和树枝开始为他制作夹板。

 

“没错，我就是个不折不扣的笨蛋”

她一边忙活一边嘟囔。

笨到这么迟才戳穿他的谎言。

笨到他身处绝境都不肯来依靠她。

笨到她还真以为自己会成为他的助力。

笨到她心慌意乱，不知道现在该怎么办、今后该怎么办……

但是，眼前这个家伙却是比自己还要夸张数百倍的超级大笨蛋！

想着想着，心底的委屈和不甘又不由自主翻上来，化成泪水涌出眼眶，她赶紧擦掉，吸了吸鼻子，却在这时候感受到他的目光，琳望过去，薄暗中却看不清晰，仿佛一道无形的墙将两人隔开。

 

“别哭了，会得救的，你不是说部下已经去向基亚兰求援了吗，明早搜救队会发现我们的”

（不对）

琳在心头响起一个声音。

明明他才是不能动的人，还反过来安慰自己，这不是本末倒置吗？

被他这么一说，琳心里的委屈连带泪水全被生生堵了回去，只剩下满肚子闷气。

“这种事我当然知道啦！”

她忍不住抗议。

受不了总被他照顾，那样会显得自己特别没用、内心无法安生，而且越是公然在他面前落泪，就越是在变相承认自己不如他。

“还有，你给我闭嘴，回答身上感觉怎样就行了——听见你说话我就烦”

她实在想不出怎么反驳他，干脆蛮横封住他的嘴。

听了这话，海克托尔果真就眯起眼、乖乖闭口不再言语。接下来的时间只传来他不规律的呼吸声，琳每摆弄一次他的伤肢，他的气息都会变得粗重，时而还附带咬牙的杂音，即使她的动作已经相当小心翼翼。但除此之外，既没有呻吟，也没有呼喊，他安静得好似草原上中箭后奄奄一息的鹿。

——不，这个比喻太不吉利了。

琳赶紧拔除这一念头。

他在忍耐，明明发出声音会好过一些，可他就是不肯示弱，这一点自从认识他起就没有变过。

明明自己就在他身边，却……

如果能为他分担痛苦……

她伸出手去触碰他的脸庞，摸到一脸汗水，掏出汗巾为他擦拭。

 

“我可以说话了吗”

海克托尔突然睁开眼问道。

“不行！”

预感他又要说些不中听的话，琳气呼呼顶回去，事后又觉得不妥，补了句，“除非是重要的事”

“是重要的事。”

他毫不犹豫强调道，语气异常正经，反而让琳有种不真实感，不过还是批准了他。

“……路上对你说的那些话，是我太过了，我很抱歉”

“！”

琳为之一怔，仿佛在做梦。

她以为海克托尔这样的人绝对不会收回亲自放出去的话，何况直到刚才他都在跟自己逞能。

“海克托尔，你……不会摔坏了头吧”

不受控的嘴张口就来，琳抚上他的额，宛若想要亲手确认其存在。

而海克托尔收到预想以外的反应，被打了个措手不及，语塞了好一会才想起要反驳。

 

“老子才没摔坏头！”

琳便指了指包住他脑门的布带，暗示这话缺乏说服力。

“——好、好吧，是摔到了，但老子没事，清醒得很”

海克托尔嚷嚷着，透出几分别扭，用能动的右手把琳在自己脸上乱摸的手摘下来。

“惹你生气我很抱歉，我……那个……其实看到你来，我很……很……总、总之你要是想出气，就揍我吧，来，狠狠揍我一拳，没什么好顾虑的”

说完，他牵动琳的手，在自己脸上做了个挥拳的动作。

琳没有回应，而是直直注视向他，希望在黑暗中捕捉他的表情，无奈觅得的只有他那双在月色下微微反光的眼眸。

这无疑是琳今天最想听到的话，他的笨拙和心意透过话语笔直传达过来，其中没有半点虚假，致歉也很有海克托尔的风格，几乎将她低落的心情和自我怀疑一扫而空。就只有一点不对劲——可她说不上来哪里不对，大概是，他们近在咫尺，却在阴影中看不清彼此的缘故吧。琳终究没去多想。

 

“………………果然摔坏头了”

半晌，她得出结论。

“喂喂！我好不容易下定决心说这些，你就不能配合一下吗”

“切，刚才完全不配合的人是谁啊，早一点承认自己需要帮助不就好了”

“谁说的！老子明明一个人也能搞定，再说，我又没觉得你那么乱来是对的”

“哈？说什么胡话——那你道歉是为什么？”

“那是两码事——！”

琳彻底无奈了。还真是跟不上这家伙的思路，当他会老老实实放下身段还是太天真了。

“呼——海克托尔”

琳腾地一下直起身，把指关节捏得咯咯响，一副真要施展暴力的模样。海克托尔见她这架势，咽了口唾沫，做好了充分身心准备。

但是，琳没有揍他，而是倾身上前，展开双臂，轻轻把他拥入怀中。

突如其来的温软让海克托尔思绪蒸发。他听见琳在自己耳畔呢喃了一句话…………

 ……

这一次，他没能当场回绝，也没有立刻应允，右手僵在半空中，不知是该违心推开她、还是顺从本意予以她回抱。而情形没留给他决定的机会，他渐渐感到这个拥抱越来越热情、越来越用力、越来越……紧？？

 

“嗷嗷——要痛死了！你想谋杀吗！”

“哈哈，不是你叫我向你出气吗。你这家伙只有这样才能长点记性啦”

静谧林间，伴随这一声堪比杀猪的嚎叫，一串银铃似的轻快笑声随风飘过。

 

表面上……一切又恢复如常……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写出一种苦中作乐的气氛。  
> 为了不让所爱之人担心，即使情况不容乐观，也要极力表现得和平常一样——两人都是如此，海克托尔更甚。  
> 所以表面在说笑，内心却没有真的就欢呼雀跃万事大吉，比如琳感到了不对劲，而海克托尔心中仍有疑虑、有自己的主意没有坦白。  
> 这些预计都会在下一章揭示。
> 
> \---------------  
> 因为一些“不可抗力”因素暂时鸽了，年底临近，各种事情比想象得要多许多。  
> 下一章预计在11月中下旬才会更新。  
> 以上。


	20. 临行之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都说大难不死必有后福。可这个道理也不适用于所有。

从海克托尔安稳绵长的寝息声中确认他已入眠，琳替他掖好披风，稍稍后退，把脸缩进阴影，收敛起笑容。

她刚才没少和海克托尔谈笑，但其实这不是笑得出来的状况。荒郊野岭，落单，低温，零补给，还有他的伤势，虽说眼下已在力所能及的范围内做了紧急处理，可它们无疑都亟待得到正规治疗。不知芙罗利娜他们何时会找到这里，在那之前还要提防一些别的——关于这次遇袭，海克托尔打着哈哈那些说贼人是普通劫匪，说瞎话的程度堪比他妄图瞒住伤情之严重。想到这里她就来气，又气又怕。只是这家伙有多固执她深有体会，他若真不想说，八条龙也撬不开他的嘴。况且不管是否告知实情，此刻只有她能自如活动的事实无从改变。

必须做他坚实的依靠，而不能显出软弱反过来让他担心。

 

夜色中，猫头鹰发出逮着猎物的叫声，朝着树枝外轻松一跃，扑着翅膀飞走了。琳探出二人栖身的树洞张望而去，抖下的落叶刚好擦着她的鼻尖飘过，她不由得轻声打了个喷嚏。

清冷的空气迎面扑来，光是吸口气都觉得肺部微微刺痛。与乌云相伴的明月，在照亮视野的同时也留下更深邃的影子，谁也猜不到那其中蛰伏着什么，就像无法预料某人未来之路上潜藏有多少风险。

 

琳把目光投向无边的黑暗，心情忽上忽下，为了让自己忘却恐惧不要逃避，她把注意力放在能让她提起精神的事情上：

是谁想加害自己的爱人？

那个笨蛋还打算独自承担到何时？

怎样才能让他多信任自己一点？

摆脱当前困境应当做些什么？

就这样任思绪肆意蔓延，直至她不经意间瞥见若隐若现的一抹微光，像是什么的反光。

琳不由得屏住呼吸。

这种荒无人烟的深谷，又是深夜，不可能出现非自然的光亮。她扭头看了眼熟睡的海克托尔，抓紧腰间空空如也的剑鞘，悄悄踱出树洞向那个方向摸索而去。

——结果是她多心了，没有遇到危险，反而找着个老朋友：海克托尔的群狼之灾。它卡在高高的树杈上，正是雪亮的斧刃折射了夜空中的那点微光，多半是坠桥时海克托尔为了抱紧她松开了拿着它的手，它才会独自掉到此处。琳喜出望外，三下五除二攀上枝头，用剑鞘把枝丫间的长柄斧挑下地。

（这家伙，明明自己也丢掉了武器，还说我呢）

回到地面去拾斧子，想起海克托尔犟嘴的模样，她唇边浮起苦笑。

 

历经夜露洗礼，群狼之灾摸上去潮湿冰凉，明晃晃的斧面映射出圆月的白影，显然主人把它保养得很好——尽管那人在信件中时常抱怨活动身体的机会少多了。从它身上，琳仿佛读到一年前与他并肩战斗的艰苦时光。那时他虽然和自己关系未定，却敢于在危难中把背后交予自己守护，而不是现在这样遮遮掩掩总不给插手……

唉！

她晃晃脑袋，打算把斧子抬起来，只是单手实在勉强，不得已动用了两只手，经过好一番努力才把斧子转移到肩上。

好重……

沉甸甸的长柄斧压得她肩膀生痛，走路都有些不稳。

海克托尔似乎给它加了个金属套柄，斧头的装饰也翻新过，外形更加威武，平衡性和握力均优于从前，却也愈发沉了。

想来她没少应对过群狼之灾，光是切磋就和它打过不少次交道。它的主人手劲相当大，过招中她往往要扬长避短，或趋避锋芒、或以巧卸力，总之尽量不去硬接。而如今立场一转换，要她实实在在拿起它，她的那些精妙技艺便无用武之地。

——是的，得像它的主人那样施展与之匹配的力量，才担当得起它的份量。而自己连扛起这把斧子都费力，更别提在桥头支住他整个身体。于是真如那家伙所说，是自己不自量力、本不该伸出手？

不不、若轻易承认这点，就等于向他认输，等于承认自己多管闲事。更重要的是，那种情况下，要她为了自保见死不救，谁办得到啊！

所以她绝不能、也不会去懊悔那时的选择，毕竟那个人，是她宁可舍弃爱刀、牺牲自身也要守护的、她最爱的人哪……

遥想到很可能再也找不回老搭档，那自草原启程起就陪伴自己至今、无数次保护自己、带给自己勇气和希望的精灵之剑，琳不禁泛起愧疚，并忍不住联想到同样被她抛在身后的遥远故乡、永远留在那里的父母、总是无比可靠的玛克、以及这些日子在基亚兰自己所做的努力和忍让……

无人的场所无所顾忌，思维止不住乱窜。山风似呼应她心情般穿林而过，感受到推搡后背的强烈气流，琳压下摇摆的心意。

（想要得到某些东西就要放弃另一些东西，玛尼卡缇一定也能理解我的，只是这次当真对不起它了……若这些都是面向未来所需要的代价，那我……）

她托了托肩上的斧柄。

（这片土地的风啊，请你们指引我、也指引他前进吧）

摆正身姿的少女，向归处迈开步调。

 

**********

海克托尔自疼痛中醒来。

或许睡眠让麻木的神经也一并恢复知觉，没来得及睁眼便感觉到身体各处的痛觉齐齐向大脑发起总攻，尤其骨骼错位的两条手足，哪怕一动不动也震痛连连，仿佛正对自己发出尖锐预警。他拼了命屏住呼吸，总算把呜咽声扼在了喉咙口。

 

待重新调整好气息，他放大五感。

外面鸟鸣声不绝于耳，鼻腔充斥着潮湿的青苔味，晨曦透入树洞，已经可以依稀看清洞内景象——不知不觉天亮了。

意识到这一点，海克托尔奋力坐起身环顾四周，在树洞口望见蜷缩在那里的琳，确定她没有被吵醒的迹象，才生出些许慰藉。此外他还注意到横在她脚边的群狼之灾，明显昨晚自己睡着后琳也没闲着。

 

（这家伙………）

欣喜过后是五味杂陈。

 

没有挪开注视琳的视线，海克托尔屏住疼痛移至少女身边，摘下披风盖到她身上，随后他正要轻抚她杂乱的鬓发，却发现，琳轻微抽动鼻头，脸上赫然挂有两行泪水！

 

是梦见伤心事了吗？

海克托尔大脑嗡的一下，骤然空白一片。

最见不得她哭泣的样子。

自从一年前目睹她在海盗船上的那场痛哭，他就暗自决定不能让这个开朗坚强的女孩再次露出那种表情，那不适合她、一点也不适合。见她那样自己也会跟着难过，而那也不合自己。

如果可以的话，他希望龙之门大决战中她替自己流下的，不仅是她最后的泪水，同时也是自己的。

可是，现实远比理想残酷。即使他坚信能跨越任何障碍，接触得越多，就越体会到自己有多渺小，以及过去那个随心所欲、不可一世、莽撞任性的自己有多幼稚。

他所面临的处境，恰似那座吊桥，看似稳架在两岸，实则主体悬空，一阵风就能让它飘摇不定，一把利剑就能让它分崩离析。

他不想让她也跟着自己走在这样的危桥上，想把她赶下去，想保护她。想归想，到头来还是把她牵扯下来，还眼睁睁看她在自己跟前掉泪……

 

（她在做着怎样的梦呢？）

安危不定的现在？

不堪回首的过去？

还是前途难料的未来？

海克托尔朝她伸出手，思索着要不要把她叫醒。

就在这一瞬，毛骨悚然、寒气直冲脊背！

（是杀气！）

海克托尔连忙转头，外面不见人影，但不可视的气息正源源不断涌入洞口，无疑是货真价实的杀意，而且这种凛冽的感觉他相当熟悉，绝不会搞错，是那个面具剑士！

他在这方面的直觉一向准确，很遗憾，死神比救兵更早一步找上门。

 

时机糟透了……

 

咒骂着命运无常，海克托尔狠心放下没能触碰到琳的掌心，转而抓起群狼之灾，最后看了少女一眼，拄着斧子蹒跚走出树洞。

 

（若死在战场是我的结局，那么……）

 

——至少，只降临给我一人就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmm……  
> 姗姗来迟的更新，光荣打破本人拖更记录。  
> 临近年底事太多，实在挤不出太多精力给这边，导致三星期才把本章写完，着实惭愧。  
> 下一章会是暗杀篇结局，更新时间依旧不定，但要是灵感来了，一口气写完也有可能。  
> 话说本打算在这一章就给暗杀篇完全收尾的，无奈后面的情节有些卡壳，加上见气氛不错，就干脆在这里分个段落。  
> 本章气氛基本延续之前，别扭的两人以别扭的心意做出别扭的举动，险些导向BE，也算是一直存在于两人心中的一个心结。  
> 暗杀篇的作用是抖出这个心结，以承接三十题系列解开这一心结，也是海琳之路上的重要节点。  
> 不过暗杀事件大走向早已确定，不管怎么写都不会有什么惊喜就是啦_(:з」∠)_


	21. 明日之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劫后余生之人方能迎来明天。

正是拂晓时分。  
白日初升，薄曦钻过浓密树荫，为昏暗的山谷注入无数朦胧光柱，犹如滤过时空沙漏的细水，安静而美好。  
但这静好的光景却被一段粗犷脚步声搅乱。

海克托尔劈荆而至，带出嘈杂沉重的声响，夜晚聚集的寒气虽不及被日光驱散，他的脸上却满是汗水。  
这一带属于无人区，是植物的乐园，也意味着无可供通行的道路，沿途他用爱斧边开路边前进，才好不容易走到这里。  
不是在逃跑或躲藏，而是有意识潜入树丛深处，试图为自己布下有利的对抗条件。  
他现在左臂无法抬举，右腿更是每踏出一步就钻心疼，可以说光是站立就已拼尽全力，若还像吊桥上那样和对手硬碰硬无异于送死。但即便情形不容乐观，他也没打算轻易放弃生命，置身密林，会让双方都处于行动不便的状态，对方是敏捷型剑士，障碍物多不利于挥剑和高速移动，相反，自己以力量见长，借着这些天然掩护，加上铠甲护身，打防守战受到的影响会小一些。此消彼长，多少可以弥补劣势。

不过奇怪的是，自树洞外被那剑士发现行踪后，就再没见他现身，中途也未遭到任何偷袭，只有浓烈的杀气如影随形，简直就像追踪者全身融入了空气一般。  
海克托尔尤记得当时在吊桥上，此人也是凭空出现，原以为自己紧张看漏了，但细想来那吊桥空空荡荡，任谁都不至于瞎到连一个大活人都注意不到，所以恐怕是用了什么古怪的障眼法——正如当下。

（还真够烦人的……）  
他厌恶这种敌暗我明的状况，会叫人有力无处使。所幸对方没有第一时间动手，不然在树洞附近开战势必会惊动琳，并再次把她逼入危险。那丫头是个顽固的笨蛋，即使知道手无寸铁不是人家对手，也一定会为了自己和敌人拼命，要是害她葬身此处，他才会真的死不瞑目。

（等等、什么死不死的，老子还没输呢！）  
及时纠正悲观心态，他开始思考更为实在的问题，比如敌人为何会放任自己转移而不采取任何行动，这一路应该有无数下手机会才对……  
他说不出个所以然，只隐隐觉得那剑士在某些地方和自己有种无言的默契……  
难以置信的结论，可直觉就是如此。

真想再跑远一些，远到琳绝对找不到，不过……  
——差不多到极限了。  
海克托尔停下脚步，转身靠在一棵树干上，气喘吁吁。  
还要保存体力应对接下来的战斗，再走下去右腿会撑不住，若还没开打就动弹不得会得不偿失。  
确认四下无人，他赶紧抽空调整简易夹板和绑腿。

“哦？选好死地了吗”  
结果，耳边突然传来声音。  
“！”  
海克托尔惊得几乎原地跳起，却不小心拉扯到伤处，疼得五官都拧在一起。再定睛看去，剑士已悄无声息出现在自己前方，行踪好似其脸上的面具般诡异。  
“还不知是谁的死地呢！”  
侯弟立刻简单粗暴结束掉对腿伤的处理，忍痛举起斧子摆好架势，嘴上气势半点不输。剑士则发出赞赏的叹词，回应其斗志抽出腰间昭告死亡的佩剑。

（那是……？！）  
海克托尔很快注意到，剑士除了右手的倭刀，还有另一把剑持在左手，剑身的形状、剑柄的纹理、还有锋利的光泽，一切都与他熟知的那把剑吻合，唯独少了往日灵气，令它仿佛陷入沉睡般死气沉沉。  
绝无可能认错，是玛尼卡缇！  
琳最珍惜的、与她有着不解之缘的、为搭救自己而被迫丢弃的灵剑，此刻正被不相识的家伙、还是敌人当成战利品攥在手里。  
——胸中有什么炸开了。  
计划也好，理性也好，痛楚也好，生死也好，全在这一瞬间被抛之脑后。  
无视周身碍事的灌木丛，身体不由自主前冲，划开藤蔓与空气，一向以勇猛著称的侯弟一跃而起，率先向对方发起攻击……

 

***

 

琳从噩梦中惊醒。  
胸口似压着一块大石头，喘不过气。  
恍惚间仍能目视到父母倒下的身影，耳边回荡利刃砍进骨肉的声音，哀号四起，血流成河，自己离大家越来越远，什么也做不了。她情不自禁伸出手去，却带起了什么东西，不协调的触感令她一下子回到现实，一摸脸庞，冰凉一片。

（我怎么睡着了？）  
自己本打算好好守夜的。结果由于扛回群狼之灾耗费了不少体力，又额外花功夫清理二人足迹忙了一宿，于是到底没能敌过倦意。

不过，已经多久没做过这个梦了？  
这个独居草原期间夜夜萦绕的噩梦。  
那是她一生也不会忘记的惨剧、是令她的生活支离破碎的裁定日、是促使她踏上不可思议旅程的原动力。  
后来不断遇到新的同伴、亲人、良师益友，也终于找到重要的人，有了新的决意，才总算一点点摆脱噩梦纠缠。  
本以为已走出阴霾的自己竟再度被梦魇侵袭，大概，是昨天过分胡思乱想的缘故。  
琳反省着自身软弱，努力将意识拽出悲痛余波，同时坐起身。  
这时她才发觉，自己抬手带起来的东西是一块薄布，确切说是那个人的披风，而昨夜入睡时它并未盖在自己身上——  
呼吸一滞。  
琳举目望去，树洞内空空如也！  
他不见了，存在痕迹尽失，盔甲连同群狼之灾全部消失无踪，要不是留有这块披风，简直像此处本来就只有她一个人。

——只剩……我一个人？

从噩梦中醒来面对的竟是不输梦境的惊心现实。心中被极速膨胀的不祥预兆填满。再也触不到的亲人的面容与海克托尔叠在一起。琳倒抽一口凉气，挺身飞奔出树洞……

 

***

 

_“呵呵，海克托尔，琳迪斯才走开一会儿就想她了？”_  
_“啊？你乱说啥，别以为当上菲雷侯我就不敢揍你了”_  
_“哈哈，你这个未来盟主可不能事事付诸武力啊”_  
_“………”_  
_“？怎么了”_  
_“只是在想，盟主这么重要的位置，留给更有经验的人当，对利西亚会不会更好呢？本来吧，盟主啊侯爵啊的，就不适合我啊”_  
_“海克托尔，难道你……”_  
_“啊，不、没什么，刚才的话就当没听到吧。今天你继位，不谈这些！走走，趁琳那家伙没回来多喝两杯去！”_

没来由地，身处菲雷的这段记忆浮现于脑海中。

“咳咳——”  
好不容易喘过这口气夺回意识，海克托尔支着斧子打算重新站起，却在力量集中起来之前，被贯穿全身的剧痛冲断了与身体的连接。  
五脏六腑发出悲鸣，四肢不听使唤，热量汩汩流逝出体外，  
发黑的视界中，“死神”一步步接近，手中刀刃闪着夺命的寒光……  
这是预想中的战况。  
知觉越来越浑噩，大脑却前所未有地清醒。  
他蓦然发觉自己变得“胆小怕事”了，心中生长出不该有的软弱，退缩二字开始出现在思维里，有时候还没出结果就想着可能会输，而那根本不是自己作风！  
琳一定也看出不对劲，才会比往常还要固执百倍地非要来帮自己。  
就因为自己的不成熟，竟在不经意间害她担心到那个地步。  
如果能从这绝境生还……  
如果能够再次战胜阿尔玛兹的诅咒……！

“难得遇到像你这样血性方刚的战士，为了表达敬意，接下来不会让你感到痛苦”  
剑士开口了。  
比起初见时的冷言寡语，这句话的语气要温情许多。  
“不过，你的目标好像不是我，而是这个？”  
下手之前，剑士亮出左手的剑，提出那个无论如何都想弄清楚的答案。  
新剑的锋利程度远超预期，倭刀砍不动分毫的盔甲它却能轻松破开。本不想使用不是自己的东西，但对方鱼死网破的凶猛姿态让他不由自主挥动起这把武器，并靠着它造出的破绽给予目标数次重创。  
然而，不是错觉，左手从方才起就感应到奇怪的气息，时而冰冷，时而滚烫，沿着皮肤攀上手臂、爬上肩头、缠上头颅，毛毛燥燥，犹如在排斥自己，这感觉像极了那时的……

“放开、不属于、你的、东西！”  
嘶哑的低吼声打断他的回想。  
尽管连站立都做不到、甚至连命都快保不住，目标对象却朝自己直射出血红的目光，乍一看都不知谁才是猎物。  
“哼，不属于我的东西吗”  
这句责难唤醒沉寂已久的情绪，剑士燃起久违的怒火，决定不再废话，  
“那就用我自己的——”  
倭刀高举，银光落下！  
刹那间，海克托尔向后倒去，后背狠狠撞到树干，一样东西应声而落，  
“？！”  
不是目标的头颅，因为刀刃还未挥中，  
落下的是更高处的东西，  
剑士一惊，条件反射抬头，扬剑将坠物一劈为二，随后被纷纷扬扬的落叶和碎木洒了一身，  
虚惊一场，原来只是一簇断枝，似乎是在先前交锋中被对手掷出的斧子砍断的。  
而这还不是全部，注意力分散的一霎那，那道身影借着撑住树干的反作用力，整个身子扑过来，  
没料到对方还有力气反抗，加上倭刀尚未收回，身体正面露出大片空档，他只好急急举起左剑挡在胸前，而那正中海克托尔下怀，群狼之灾与玛尼卡缇撞在一起，遵循身体记忆，斧刃擦着剑向下，直至斧头末端的凹槽正好卡住剑身，再用力往侧面一拧，玛尼卡缇竟从剑士手中脱出——那正是在和琳的反复比试中针对玛尼卡缇领悟的致胜法，不需要太多力气，几分巧劲即可，当然，若对手是琳，这招早已不管用，但此情此景却能出奇制胜！

（琳…我取回玛尼卡缇了）

欣喜万分。  
可是，正当他想迈出下一步时，右腿一软、彻底失去知觉，身子顷刻失去平衡，歪倒的身前掠过一抹银线——

 

琳循着痕迹一路找来，见到的是倒地的海克托尔与逼近他的剑客，天地回转。  
什么也来不及思考，她疾步冲出树丛，坚定挡在两人中间，用自己的身体将那个人牢牢护住，死死瞪向对面的剑士，表情狰狞如同草原上的狼。  
半路杀出的程咬金让剑士又一次没能落下刀刃。  
他注视着琳，半晌没有说话。  
双方就这么望着彼此，一动不动，激烈的战场一时陷入死寂，连血液也冻结。

“是吗……”  
剑士先有了动作，他自言自语，随手一扬，掷出一缕银光。琳下意识拦过去，但什么也没有发生，只有一把剑安然插在她脚边。  
“玛尼……卡缇？”  
失而复得的爱刀让她忍不住讶异，一开始以为对方在向自己宣战，可剑士只留下一句“送他上路比较好”，便如风一般消失了踪影。  
琳怔怔望着他离去的方向，仍旧半步也无法挪动。  
太阳已升高，淡橘色的暖光打在她身上，感受到的却是彻骨的寒冷……

动不了，  
肌肉僵住，  
用尽力气才能呼吸，  
甚至，不敢呼吸，生怕打破这胶着的气场，  
生怕、回过头去看到的是他的尸体，  
直到海克托尔半哑的嗓音打破死寂。

“琳”  
察觉他拉住自己的手。  
轻微的按压感缓解了身体的僵直，  
大脑重新运转，  
双腿瘫软，  
犹如解冻般，  
各种说不清道不明的情绪翻江倒海似的倾泻而出，  
少女径直翻身扑向他，  
顾不得盔甲的冰凉，只是全力抱紧他，用全身心体会他尚存的温度。

“琳……”  
“蠢货——！！！”  
她几乎是用吼的。  
十七年来她从没吼过这么大声。  
就像恨不得把乱成麻的思绪全部排出心胸，她持续嘶吼出声。  
“都什么时候了还要逞强！  
为什么要一个人走掉！  
为什么就是不肯多依靠我一点！  
难道在你眼里我就是个废物、非得要你来舍命保护吗？  
我就这么不值得你相信吗？  
怎么男人都这样！  
为什么就不能携手面对？  
我不想……不想一次又一次经历生离死别啊……”

回想起拼着最后一口气把自己送上马背的父亲、惨死在山贼手下的族人、越来越远的燃烧中的村落，她抑制不住泪流满面。  
抽泣中，她感觉到一只手轻轻回抱了自己，耳鬓响起他温柔的声音：  
“想让我多依靠你一点，那就…别哭啊……”  
正想回答什么，随着这句尾音，那只手却猛然崩落，被自己抱在怀中的沉重身躯也歪向一旁失去声息。琳大惊失色，仔细查看才发现，海克托尔的胸甲多出一处破口，急忙解掉，露出的是已被染为紫黑色的蓝色衬衣，刺眼的红仍在不住外涌……

——天父地母、圣女艾莉米奴、这世上的所有神明，我琳迪斯在此向你们乞求！乞求你们别从我身边带走这个人！谁也好，求求你们救救他吧！

马不停蹄开始对男子实施抢救的少女，向天地万物诉诸了比任何时候都要虔诚的祈愿……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于！！！  
> 12月份会忙成狗，所以双休日加了把劲，赶在一年当中最后一个月到来之前把这章更出来了！  
> 至此，故事刚好和[三十题开篇](http://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44182969)对接上。  
> 看了看截至本篇的总字数，63450字，和隔壁同居三十题的64350字有异曲同工之妙，实属巧合，妙哉妙哉～  
> 于是，以暗杀篇为分界点，路系列的“过去篇”便告一段落，这之后发生了什么、海克托尔能否生还、琳又会怎样，在同居三十题里都已做了详尽描述。
> 
> 正如我先前所说，该篇章（包含三十题的前二十题）是海琳路上又一个重要节点，是促进两人关系的一剂猛药。  
> 在上一个节点“狂斧篇”中，琳认清自己的心意，决定放下乡愁留在最爱身边；海克托尔也意识到琳为自己做出的牺牲，更体会到身上的沉重责任，初步定下了前进方向。然后本节点是以暗杀为导火索，经过一系列事件，由海克托尔见识到琳的坚强意志，最终打消顾虑，坦然接受她和自己共步这条荆棘路，同时燃起更旺的斗志迎接挑战；另一边，琳则愈渐清楚自己应该做的事，从“反复思考和摸索”到“主动做出有效行动”发生了质变。这些都是奠定他俩未来之路的基础。  
> 虽然二人一度产生了矛盾，但出发点仍是太为对方着想，以及两人都太过要强所致。
> 
> 最后透露一点文中没提到的事：基亚兰搜救队能及时找到悬崖下的两人，是被某面具男暗中指了个路。  
> 哦，还有，通篇都虐身虐心还矫情得不行，真是对不起了*扑通跪地*
> 
> 后面再写就都是一发完结的单元剧场了，性质为同居三十题系列的番外。由于发生背景与同居系列关联紧密，而且将有不规则的时间跨度，要是没看过同居系列，推荐先过去补完，以了解前因后果。可以放心的是，这之后，直到那一刻来临之前，基本都会是糖，保证不再虐了～  
> 嗯，就是这样～下一章见～


	22. 修女之望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗杀事件过后，海克托尔一行人由基亚兰秘密返回奥斯提亚中途的情景小剧场。  
> 发生在上个系列[第11至12章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44479315)之间。（其实当成没有故事背景也无妨）
> 
> 真·短打，毫无营养。

从滂沱大雨中归来的马修湿漉漉钻进山洞。

“是马修，怎么一身泥，还以为来了只猩猩”  
“嘿，见过老子这么帅的猩猩吗”  
  
“老哥，你可算失手了”  
“老天爷的事可不算”

和洞口看守挨个嬉笑过来，他脱掉斗篷向洞穴深处走去，轻车熟路穿过错综复杂的岔道，最后来到一处石室。

 

“塞拉？”

发现修女躲在石柱后面正往里窥视着什么，连自己来了都没注意。

“在看什么？”

身后忽然钻出个脑袋，塞拉差点吓得叫出声，幸好及时捂住嘴。

“马修！你又不打招呼出现在本淑女身后！”  
“淑女？不是偷窥女吗？”

塞拉给了他一记杖击。

盗贼摸着脑门越过她向内部望去，赫然明白了她为何有如此举动。只见火堆旁，他们的少主头枕在基亚兰公女的膝盖上睡得正香，而保持坐姿的琳一只手与他十指相扣，另一只手温柔插进他的发间，双目闭合，肩膀规则的起伏显示她也已沉入梦乡。两人在橘黄色火光的映照下仿佛一幅安宁的画，光是看着都觉得精神得到治愈，马修不由得盯出了神，恍惚间塞拉好像说了句话。

 

“啊？你说什么？”  
回过神来问道。

“哼，我是说，等海克托尔大人安定下来之后，本小姐也要去艾特鲁斯坎寻找命定之人了，到时候你们几个可别感到寂寞哦”

修女露出神气的笑容跑掉了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久没写过的超——短打！  
> 前面一直在写系列长(?)文，这次准备给脑细胞放个假，而且也是时候记起来这个系列的定位是随心所欲作成的 **短篇集** 了！（←确定不是凑数？）  
> 不过这一章，与其说在写海琳，倒不如说在暗示塞拉的事，妥妥的私货……如果对此不感冒，也可以完全别去在意，因为也没啥实质内容*掩面*


	23. 都城之游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在同居三十题系列[第十四章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44541409%20rel=)之前，也就是第二次暗杀到来的数天前，以琳视角展开的小故事。  
> 喜剧向(?)。OOC，记流水账注意。

琳最直观的感受是累。

 

她定坐在街边摊的长椅上，向好奇的孩子们微笑致意，然后转头接下塞拉递过来的饮料，心想对方明明是个柔弱的修女，为什么还能这么精神。

 

这天一早，海克托尔以“不要总陪我闷在城堡里，闷坏了我会过意不去”为由建议她代替尚不便行动的自己出城转转。考虑到这几天一直在他身边忙前忙后，都没怎么放松过，一场不见硝烟的大战即将来临，是该好好调整一番状态，而以她的经验，出去走走无疑是最有效的办法，就欣然采纳了他的提议。

想来之前她也来过两次奥斯提亚，但那两次她都身负重大使命，只借住一晚就匆匆离去，并没有留在城里悠闲观光的机会，所以这次能亲眼见识他出生和长大的城市，她确有几分期待。一切准备就绪。只是没想到，奥斯提亚实在是太太太太大了！

当然，仅是路程远的话，还不至于让习惯长途跋涉的草原剑士叫苦……

 

“琳，下一个目标就这么定了，那家店有特别特别多、超级超级漂亮的饰品哦，放心，只要交给本小姐，一定让你尽情试个遍！”

自半路偶遇某人之后，计划就开始失控了。

 

粉色修女握起拳头，周身闪着亮晶晶的光芒，光彩四溢的眼神让满桌精致糕点都黯然失色，琳不禁怀疑同为女人，自己是不是白活了17年。

 

“那个，塞拉”

琳咽下饮料，颤巍巍开口道，“天快黑了，也该回……”

只一下午，塞拉就拉着她把见到的知道的服饰店扫了个遍，高级礼服也好、平民便装也好，只要看到合适的就闯进去，上上下下不知试穿了多少套，这和琳预想的“出去走走”大相径庭。修女仿佛活力无限，见她那样兴致勃勃，琳也不忍心败她兴。万幸的是，到现在为止塞拉只是让她试穿，还没有买下任何一件，当然琳也不想把那些衣服穿回去，但光试不买的霸王举动还是让她很不好意思。

——所以这样真的行吗？

“不行啦！”

修女一拍桌子，把琳吓了一跳。

“不行不行～我早就想说，琳你条件这么好，不懂得打扮实在太浪费了！这次来奥斯提亚也没带几套换洗衣物吧，就算海克托尔大人能为你准备好看的衣服，还是得亲自挑选才有成就感啦！可惜今天海克托尔大人克扣了我的钱包……”

“克扣了钱包？”

“总、总之——”

愤愤不平的修女愈加热血沸腾，“今天相当于初级课程，就由走在时尚最前沿的本塞拉，来全天候培养琳对美的品味！我们女人就要不惜代价捍卫自己最大的本钱才行！”

她擅自替琳决定了不得了的项目，顺便暴露出自己假公济私的本意。

 

于是，这一天就在应接不暇的模特体验中落幕，回到城堡时夜色已深沉。

 

一进自己房间，琳就直挺挺扑倒在床上。

所向披靡的剑士会在体力上输给娇小可爱的修女，毫无疑问是自己缺乏女性之魂的缘故。在基亚兰她也认真做过心理建设想要成为一名真正的淑女，但长年养成的习惯没法说变就变，至今还保留全套萨卡装束就是最显眼的证据。

（不过，这里的人们好像都不怎么在意呢）

想到初来奥斯提亚的自己，并不像在别处总会招来异样的眼神，街上和她打交道的市民也无意过问她的出身（但在其他方面更八卦！），她感到久违的舒坦。

当初不愿作出改变，正是想向那些看不起她的人时刻展现自身血统的骄傲，这袭蓝色布衫，既是对故乡的怀念，也是不可离身的战袍。

那么，倘若此处并非“战场”，偶尔卸下“战袍”去享受寻常的乐趣，似乎，也未尝不可？

……

不行不行！

大庭广众穿成那样还是太羞耻了！

琳把发烫的脸埋进枕头滚作一团。

（幸好今天和塞拉都没带多少钱，没把那些裙子买回来）

……

想到这里，她记起什么，一个鲤鱼打挺来到门边，一开门——

“哇！”

少女与堵在门外的高大男子同时发出惊呼。

“干嘛一声不吭站在门口”

琳一拳抵在海克托尔腰间，顺手挠起他痒痒。

左手缠着蹦带右手拄着拐的海克托尔腾不出手来阻止她，只得往后缩了缩。

“谁一声不吭了，我才刚到”

侯弟一边躲闪一边回话。

“什么呀，这么晚不睡跑到淑女房里来是想干嘛啦”

海克托尔瞪大了眼睛。

琳这才发觉，和塞拉待了一天的自己竟被潜移默化，脱口说出这么少女化的用词，脸刷地红了一片。

为了掩饰这份羞涩，她象征性抬起拳头锤中他肚子，然后才默默借出肩膀把他扶进屋，搬了张椅子帮他坐下。

 

“咳…今天逛得怎样？”

侯弟正了正神色问道。

琳思考片刻，开口讲述自己的感受，什么“城镇热闹非凡”啊，“人民安居乐业”啊，“所见之处一派歌舞升平”啊，听得海克托尔直打哆嗦。

“停停停！又不是在汇报工作……你还笑，还嫌我会议开得不够多啊”

琳弹了弹他的刘海，乐不可支：

“谁让你捉弄我来着”

“我什么时候捉弄你了”

“进城的时候、还有那天演讲的时候”

说的是前些天骑马回城让她陪同在侧接受民众注目礼，以及公开演讲时故意在众目睽睽之中搂住她的事（其实是伤腿站不住了拿她当拐杖）。

正因为这两件经历，害她现在人尽皆知，走到哪都会被认出来，不停有人一脸八卦打听她和侯弟的关系。不过听得出大家都没有恶意，所以她并不生气，反而由衷感慨这个顽劣份子在民间意外的人气高。

这边海克托尔还在磕磕巴巴做着解释，琳只是笑着，没有听进去。

虽说刚才她用了他最讨厌的书面措辞，却也是她最真实的感受。利西亚第一大领地的广阔与繁华，以及生活在其中的领民的活力与热情，她都切身体会到了，说实话，有那么一瞬她甚至看到故乡的影子，尽管这里和草原有着天壤之别。

 

说到故乡，琳想起还有件事她没说。

除了八卦，事实上领民们还有另一件更关心的事，那就是现任侯爵尤瑟殿下的近况。

目前官方对外说法是尤瑟侯外出疗养不在城中，政事交由老臣们以及归来的侯弟代管，于是有市民问起来的时候，琳也保持了一致口径。

也就是说，她又撒谎了。

再一次亲口打破萨卡人从不说谎的准则，她更体察到海克托尔隐藏在背地里的艰辛。不过就和上回一样，她仍决心亲自承担善意的谎言带来的因果，并且坦然面对这份心情，绝不逃避，就像他一样。

 

海克托尔瞄了一眼琳发怔的脸，以为自己说错了话，心里发虚。哪知琳回过神来直冲他笑。

 

“你该不会跟塞拉学傻了吧！”

话音未落，琳往他脑门来了一手刀，然后也不跟他客气：

“老实交代，塞拉是不是你派来绊住我的”

就这样直截了当揭穿了他的阴谋。

“你怎么知道的”

海克托尔摸着额头傻乐，毫无悔过之意。

“她怎么也不让我回城就觉得奇怪了，再加上回来发现气氛不对”

“是吗，果然察觉到了啊”

“所以你们到底在搞什么”

“嘿嘿嘿，我们准备抓老鼠”

 

“老鼠”指的是不日将潜入城堡的刺客，是今天琳出城后才传到侯弟手中的绝密情报。眼见即将迎来又一次绝命危机，侯弟竟然兴致盎然，还打算以自己为饵来一出引狼入室再瓮中捉鳖。而会把琳拖在城外，他坦白说是：说服奥辛同意这项计划已经费了九牛二虎之力，实在没精力对再你来一遍，就干脆来了个先斩后奏。

 

望着某人得意洋洋堪比奥斯提亚城墙厚的脸皮，琳开始认真思考用玛尼卡缇哪一个部位敲他比较好。

 

 

 

～小剧场～

 

“男人都是大猪蹄子”

“为什么？”

“刚见面时两万金掏得不带犹豫，一熟络就死活只肯出八百金了，还讨价还价说什么友情价——琳，你可得当心点，务必把那个小心眼的侯弟大人看得死死的。男人都不可靠，必须得我们女人拴牢了才行！”

“啊哈哈……”

 

琳无端想起和伊利亚“第一”天马骑士分别那天，对方留下的掷地有声的“忠告”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 描述了一点点琳的心态变化。  
> 其实琳也注重外在形象，她只是不喜欢繁琐浮夸的形式主义。而奥斯提亚上上下下崇尚自古以来罗兰流传下来的简约与实干精神，与琳的风格还挺契合，不是吗？
> 
> ps：没有把琳逛街换装的细节写出来，反正很羞耻就是了！  
> 文中对平民隐瞒真相是她“第二次”撒谎；“第一次”则是在三十题系列里提到的鸿门宴上。


	24. 前车之鉴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在同居三十题系列[第十八章](http://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44677240)的第二天——  
> 有些事情，一旦动了心思，就再也停不下来了。  
> 喜剧向。OOC注意！

新任菲雷侯在探望完生病好友回去的路上遭遇了偷袭。

 

犯人从他视线不及的暗处突然跳出来，二话不说勒住他的脖子，风也似的把他拖入无人角落。

 

“你……”

好不容易摆脱禁锢，菲雷侯还没来得及说出半个字，就被啪地一声咚在墙上。罪魁祸首人高马大，只稍欺身，加上一左一右两条胳膊，轻易就把他困在墙角当中，一脸凶神恶煞，仿佛要吃了他。

 

“你得负责，艾利乌德！！！”

对方不容反驳地开口了。

 

 

 

在诡异的死寂中，菲雷侯打破胶着，优雅抬手抹去额角汗滴，肩膀往下缩了缩，默然垂首。

 

“停！不许笑！”

第一时间识破他有迸发出爆笑的倾向，犯人兼发小急忙补上一句。

 

“好好，我不笑，不过，你失态了，海克托尔”

“失态？老子哪有！”

像是自证般，他松开双臂解除壁咚对方的姿势，总算叫艾利乌德得以喘气。

 

“那么，伟大的奥斯提亚侯弟究竟遇到什么难题，紧张成这样，连病中的未婚妻都不去看望，难道还在为明天的重要会议烦恼？”

 

“切，明知故问……

开会的事老子早有把握，怎么可能因为那帮老东西烦恼。

还有、未婚妻什么的、琳还不是……”

 

“咦，我以为你已经……”

艾利乌德敏锐捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的红晕，进一步打趣道。

显而易见，正是昨天自己那波推波助澜让发小动了心思开始认真考虑迈过那道槛。

 

侯弟也蓦然反应过来好友的坏心眼，夸张地往他肩窝捣了一拳。

 

 

“认真点，我是真有问题要问”

“是什么？”

菲雷侯边诚恳答话边左顾右盼，想着他们是否非要在奇怪的墙角谈要事，可好友丝毫没有换地点的苗头。

 

“就是…那个…”

红晕回到侯弟脸上，“你向妮妮安求婚时送了什么信物？”

 

没料到好友如此单刀直入，菲雷侯语塞了片刻，

“额，戒指，还有，鲜花”

他搔了搔脸颊老实作答。

这在利西亚属于再平凡不过的答案，尤其戒指是男性求婚时的必备品。哪怕买不起真正戒指的贫民，也会想尽办法准备特别的指环状信物送给爱人，表明心已归属对方，同时象征永恒圆满的爱。而鲜花虽不是必须，却是菲雷侯清楚心爱女子多么喜爱鲜活的花朵，才会额外奉上大把鲜花。

想起那时妮妮安惊喜和幸福的笑脸，艾利乌德不由得泛起甜蜜。

 

可海克托尔看上去更烦恼了。

“果然是老一套。”他小声吐着字句。

 

足以让挚友铭记一生的场面在死党看来仿佛提不起兴趣，幸好艾利乌德知道他没有恶意。

 

“其实吧，视情况也不一定要送花”

他这个好友向来是个实用主义者，送女性鲜花大抵是不合他性子，艾利乌德站在对方的角度尝试修正建议。

 

“不，不是花的问题”

海克托尔皱起眉头不假思索否定。

 

“那是……觉得形式不够新颖？”

艾利乌德逐渐察觉好友的想法不那么简单。

提起求婚，他也听说过一些贵族公子在倒追女性时会另辟蹊径，诸如用大量蜡烛摆出巨幅心型、站在其中声情并茂朗读九十九首诗等等显摆举动营造出一种浪漫气氛，如此一来女方备受感动，当场答应的概率也会大大提高。

可这种做法费时费力又相当羞耻，他这个发小从来不喜拐弯抹角，也不提倡铺张浪费，若是为了求婚做到这个地步，那一定是爱琳爱到不可自拔了。

想到这，他大彻大悟状搭上挚友肩膀：

“要蜡烛和诗词我可以帮你准备”

 

“哈？蜡烛？诗词？要来做什么”

结果对方一脸看呆瓜的表情把他满腹感动呛了回去。

 

“咳…这么说，问题也不是出在形式上”

发觉自作多情的红发青年轻咳一声，把自己从尴尬中拉出来。

 

“不知道你在想什么……”

海克托尔迷惑摇摇头，说出自己的真实想法，

“我只是觉得，送戒指是不是不太合适啊”

 

“哎？”

 

死党历来爱好打破传统的作风艾利乌德最清楚，可是连根本的传统都敢颠覆，着实在他意料之外。像是“求婚不送戒指”，他自己绝对想都不敢想。

 

 

“你看啊，”海克托尔比划着解释道，“要是普通指环还好，但婚戒、是要在上头镶宝石的吧！镶着宝石的戒指戴在手指上，拿剑不会很不方便吗，而且也没法套护手了！”

 

挚友新奇的看问题角度让艾利乌德一滞。

说实话他现在所戴的白手套下就隐藏着和妮妮安成对的婚戒，但由于是男性专用对戒，造型较为朴素，并不会影响拿武器，所以好友明显关注的是女方戴的戒指。

正如海克托尔所说，为女性打造的婚戒和男性不同，一般都会镶华丽宝石，理论上男方对女方的爱意越深，宝石就越华贵，尺寸也越大。

如果基亚兰公女像妮妮安一样是位文静女子，那么根本不会遇到上述问题，况且绝大部分侯爵夫人本来都不存在这种问题才对，十只手指戴满戒指的贵妇人他都见过好几个！

可是，那是琳迪斯、是琳。

就算已下定决心留在利西亚，她依然是那个英姿飒爽、帅气干练的草原女剑士，即使艾利乌德也无法想象她放下剑变成一名深闺贵妇的模样，和她在一起的海克托尔必定更明白不过。

所以说，海克托尔没有一心想着如何在短时间内讨恋人欢心，而是把当下连带她将来的生活一并考虑进来，才会苦恼至今。艾利乌德顿时领会了好友的良苦用心。

 

“嗯……是有道理，不过，不送婚戒真的好吗，用其他物品代替的话，到底少了那份仪式感啊”

见好友如此，艾利乌德也不禁收起先前的戏谑态度，打算认真给予其建议，为此他必须诚实说出自己的所有看法。

 

海克托尔挠着后脑没有回答，看来他也有相同顾虑。

 

奥斯提亚国力雄厚，只要侯弟兼未来领主一声令下，无论是项链、手镯、耳环、还是其他珠宝饰品，都能够轻松拿出现货，有需求的话当场定制特别款也不在话下，然而这不是选什么礼物的问题，而是开酒宴偏偏没有酒、打擂台使的不是最趁手的兵器、婚礼新郎未到场……于是求婚不按自古以来的规矩赠送戒指，哪怕其他彩礼再丰厚也如同画龙不点睛。海克托尔固然不讲究这些虚的象征意义，却唯在这件事上不想马虎。

 

“那么，需要用剑的时候让琳迪斯摘下来就没问题了吧”

“没戏没戏，那家伙一旦收下就不会离手了，就算勉强自己不穿护手也不可能摘掉的”

“你就这么自信！？”

“那当然，那可是老子送的”

“…………”

方案一告吹。

 

“那，把戒指做得小巧一些，不影响她为妙？”

“emmm……可是我已经选好了要送她的宝石，指轮太小会安不上去”

“你已经私下准备好了？！什么时候？是什么？”

“哼，就算是艾利乌德你，我也不会泄密的，反正很衬她就是了！”

“哈，你是不好意思说吧”

“啰、啰嗦！”

总之，方案二流产。

 

“折中一下，戒指送个小的，再拿宝石做成其他方便携带的饰物送她，两全其美，怎样？我相信琳迪斯她不会在意的”

“emmm……理论上可行，但总觉得没镶在真正的信物上面是个遗憾哪”

“…………”

方案三似乎也胎死腹中。

 

 

短短的沉默中，艾利乌德不厚道笑出声。

好友兜进死胡同纠结不已的样子实在太难得一见。

一直以来追求万事从简的好兄弟竟然主动把简单事情复杂化，还优柔寡断成这样，要是手里有镜子，真想让他看看自己此刻的表情。

 

“笑什么笑，不许笑！”

眼看海克托尔又要恶狠狠逼上来，艾利乌德急忙稳住他：

“没什么，就是觉得很欣慰，为琳迪斯由衷高兴”

“啧，别高兴得太早，快帮我想办法，说到底都怪你起这个头，你得负起责任来”

 

——原来负责是这个意思。

艾利乌德哭笑不得。

 

“说真的，海克托尔，按你的要求就连女神亲临都办不到”

他向挚友宣判了死刑。

镶嵌着大宝石戴在手上却不影响手感灵活的戒指，这根本就是前后矛盾的集合体。

“我也知道啊！所以才想到送别的”

发觉又绕回原点，海克托尔懊恼抱住脑袋。

“要不然，直接去问琳迪斯？今天你还没去探望过她吧，刚刚她还向我问起你来着”

“……那个、她身体好点没？”

听他这么一说，侯弟少许消停下来，抬头关心问道。

“好多了，再这样恢复一天，明天一定能精神参加同盟会议”

“呼、那就好……”

“那么，去吗？”

艾利乌德还想怂恿他，得到的却是侯弟斩钉截铁的拒绝三连，差点没把“没脸问”三个字写到脸上。这倒是人之常情。艾利乌德想起自己向妮妮安求婚的前一天也尤其坐立不安，见面时连她的脸都不敢看。

但是再这样兜兜转转拿不定主意，无助于好友的大计。

 

“唉，本来想着向琳旁敲侧击一下，说不定她以萨卡人的身份会有不同见解”

艾利乌德看不下去他这副模样，叹息道。

此话一出，灵光闪过，两人猛然抬眼对视。

萨卡。

他们因思路局限于利西亚，竟忘了琳的另一重关键身份。

既然前路不通，那把整个前提置换掉呢？

按照琳的实际情况，遵循萨卡规矩反而更合适她吧。

 

——难怪之前怎么想都觉得别扭。

海克托尔一边责怪自己的笨拙，一边用力按住艾利乌德肩膀。

“我这就去调查萨卡部落的男人都怎么求婚！”

他丢下一句话就自顾自跑了，正如他最开始突然出现那样。

 

（看来是不需要我帮忙了……）

艾利乌德眯起眼睛，笑着在心中祝愿二位好友顺利。

 

 

 

 

～小剧场～

 

“侯弟离奇失踪

贵宾惨遭绑票

书库屡现怪影

重臣充耳不闻

这究竟是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧

……马修，你改行做小说家了？”

 

奥辛从新送来的报告书中无奈抬头。

密探嬉皮笑脸把玩着匕首回答他：

 

“这是暗语……不…就是字面上的意思”

“所以你到底想说什么”

“意思是……嘛，总之明天有好戏，奥辛大人您说不定可以一次实现两个心愿呐”

“？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种意义上的ooc。  
> 摇摆不定、紧张到行为举止和大脑思维都有些失调的海克托尔，以及略显腹黑，抓准机会不留余力调侃他，一边又全力帮他出主意的艾利乌德，是真正的死党才会有的相处模式。  
> 尽管和平时的二人截然不同，但我希望这是他们亲密无间的关系的一种体现。  
> 而一反常态的海克托尔，我只想说，热恋会让人变成笨蛋（笑）
> 
> 明年大概还会有一个纯发糖向的后日谈的后日谈作为下一章。


	25. 后事之师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章的后日谈，同天夜里，海克托尔还是来见了琳……

手忙脚乱为这天划上句号，海克托尔终究还是控制不住双脚，来到了琳的房间。  
屋内暖炉燃烧正旺，把夜晚弥漫的寒气恰好阻隔在外，不过对于来回奔波了一整天的海克托尔温度略高了。  
他脱去外套和披风挂在门口的衣架上，做了几次深呼吸，妄图平复跃动不止的心跳。  
——会不断出汗，可不只是因为温度。  
  
房间异常安静，一向机敏的琳未对自己的闯入做出反应，海克托尔猜到她正身处睡梦中。  
  
怀揣只看一眼就走的念头，他极力放轻声音，缓缓接近正中央的大床，直至裹在被褥里的琳映入眼帘。  
女孩呼吸通畅，面容平和，没有鼻涕水、也没有轻咳，看来确实康复了不少，这让他松口气。  
  
（没事吗，房间这么热）  
望着被炉火映照得有些红彤彤的清秀脸庞，他忍不住摸过去试探她的体温，结果没来得及探出究竟，女孩先如同绽开的花朵般有了动静。  
  
“海克托尔，你来了”  
琳睡眼惺忪发出呢喃声，揉着眼睛直接坐了起来。  
被意料之外事态打断的海克托尔慌忙抓起毯子披到她身上，生怕她再次着凉。  
“今天没见你人，没有太辛苦吧”  
琳一边道谢一边对他表示关心，清澈的目光注入他的瞳孔，让他不由自主脸颊升温，幸好火光下脸再红也看不出。  
“当然没有，全都准备就绪了”  
是各方面的准备就绪，风风火火忙碌一整天的成果，也包括即将给琳的绝密惊喜，一想到这，他就更加紧张。  
  
“那个，身体好点没”  
为了掩饰异样，海克托尔强作镇定问起她的病情。  
琳看向他，歪了歪脑袋没有回答，反而趁其不备抓起他的手，一摸手心里全是汗。  
  
“我这、是热的！”  
没等琳做声，海克托尔脱口而出，刚说完他就觉得自己像在不打自招。  
  
琳无奈叹了口气，伸出另一只手合握住他，身上毯子被牵动漏出一条缝，海克托尔忙帮她拢好，并就势在床沿坐下。  
于是本打算看一眼就走，竟演变为和琳眼对眼、手拉手的亲密姿态，海克托尔内心早已掀起惊涛骇浪。  
  
“没事的，海克托尔”  
琳再次开口，语气透着满满的温柔。  
“没什么好紧张的，你尽全力准备到现在，绝不是白费功夫。艾利乌德、奥辛、奥斯提亚全体臣民，大家都是你的坚实后盾。你已经闯过那么多难关，明天会议也一定能圆满成功的”  
应和她坚定的话语，力量从紧握的双手传过来，直灌入海克托尔心田。  
被误会了此刻紧张的缘由，海克托尔反倒觉得直到刚才都狂跳不已的心脏渐渐平缓下来。  
明明自己还在生病，却第一时间体察到他的情绪想要鼓舞他，他感到阵阵暖意。  
  
“真是败给你了，琳——我向你认输。那个赌约，赢的人是你”  
  
莫名接上不相干的话茬，琳一愣，好一会才反应过来他的意思。  
  
“那个赌约”，正是数月前封印完天雷之斧短暂停留在奥斯提亚时与海克托尔立下的约定。  
那时海克托尔说好要把未来的不安定要素通通抹除再来迎接她，而她的誓言则是成长为他真正助力的时候才来奥斯提亚。虽然期间因突发巨大危机，被逼采取了许多应急行动，可她现在身处奥斯提亚是事实，所以似乎是她先一步达成目标。  
  
炉火安静摇曳，橘色光芒在二人脸上来回跳跃，犹如出演一部无声的舞蹈。  
忽而，啪地一声，木柴发出燃烧的轻响，以此为讯号，琳噗嗤一笑。  
  
“什么嘛，海克托尔竟然这么正经，还主动认输，我不是在做梦吧”  
  
“呃，实话实说罢了，我又不是输不起的人”  
他不好意思回应道。  
  
“但是，”琳接着说，“你并没有输哦，而我也还没有赢”  
  
“啊？为什么？”  
  
“要成为真正能帮上你的人——当时是这么说的对吧。现在我虽在这里，却还没达标”  
  
海克托尔一时语塞。  
从前他就领教过琳的完美主义情结，认定的事她都会力求做到最好，要是没能达成“最好”，哪怕结果不错，她都会多多少少不满意，并执意下次更进步。  
反之自己是个较为随便的人，只要结果可以，就不会太计较细节，他还自鸣得意过这是他的大局观。结果这份理念差异，一定程度上成了两人旧时旅途屡屡斗嘴的一个原因。  
  
“我说你啊……”  
他摇头叹息，“太贪心了吧，这段时间帮了我这么多还不知足。对自己要求太高当心累垮呀”  
——无论是在宫廷里忙前忙后，还是隔三差五往宫外体恤民心，更别提捉拿刺客、感化阿拉芬侯这些大事。反攻计每一个环节都有她的身影，来到奥斯提亚短短不到一个月立下如此多的汗马功劳，宫中大臣早已对她赞不绝口，只有她自己缺乏自觉。要是这都不算“帮上忙”，他还真不知怎样的人才算帮手了。  
  
“不，说到累，海克托尔不是比我操劳得多吗？”  
琳抬起眼眸，翡翠般的瞳孔中寄宿着小小的火焰。  
“而且，这还只是开始吧”  
她寻找到他的双目，露出认真而安静的微笑。  
  
海克托尔无言以对。  
琳说的没错，赢了明天这一仗也不过是站回起跑线而已。接下来以全新身份领导国家和人民，才是落到他肩上真正重担，他正是带着这样的决意在不熟悉的战场奋斗至今。  
  
“所以，”  
琳的声音还在传来，“现在的我还没能成长为政治场上真正帮得上你的人。光打下手可不行，我想要的是真正独当一面与你并肩而行，为此还有太多东西要学”  
  
琳清晰表达了自己的意思。很显然，她的目标已经越过当下，展望向了不久的将来。  
认识到她誓言下超出字面的沉甸甸的决心，海克托尔感动得无以复加，情不自禁伸出双臂把她揽入胸口，这样好的女子，若不能珍惜一辈子，简直枉为男人。  
  
“琳，我……你……”  
脑子一热，他差点当场说出求婚誓词，可忙活一天才准备好的重要信物并没有带在身边，他急忙刹住车，好不容易才把到嘴边的话憋回去。  
见他一脸纠结，琳眼中闪烁起不知名的光，微微挪动身躯贴向他的颈窝，然后、突然仰起头——  
  
“？！！”  
唇上传来从未有过的触感，柔软、温热、如同世间最轻盈的春风。  
爱人的脸庞转眼间与自己零距离相接，双眸映照出被吻上来的全过程，身体却没能及时反应，海克托尔脑海腾地一片空白，等到想起来要做点什么时，琳已经结束了这个短暂的轻吻，挣离他怀抱，光速钻回被子把整个人罩了起来。  
  
“这、这是欠你的！！现在两清了！你该回去休息了啦！”  
被褥下的少女羞涩叫嚷着下了逐客令。  
海克托尔回过神来，记起上次他们险些接吻成功来着，要不是琳不合时宜的肚子叫……  
所以她是在还那时的“失误”吗？太可爱了吧！  
他扶住嘴，回味着她残存在上面的温度，唇角漏出止不住的甜蜜笑意。  
  
“那，我回房了，你也好好休息，明天……看我用大礼谢你”  
隔着被子拍了拍她的脑袋，听到她“嗯”的应声后，海克托尔放心离去。  
  
——没错，还是双份大礼！  
海克托尔燃起了必胜的决心与昂扬不息的斗志。

 

PS：这时候的海克托尔并不知道自己搞错了萨卡传统的求婚信物……

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020年快乐！  
> 新年第一更，讨个彩头！  
> 海克托尔、琳，我把去年欠你们的“初吻”还给你俩了www  
> 愿你们新的一年也要幸福啊！
> 
> \------
> 
> 求婚后续请转上个系列[第十九章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44703100)。  
> 关于最后的“搞错求婚信物”到底怎么回事，则在上个系列[第二十九章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/45037384)（两年后）有提及。本来我打算把细节编写出来，但最终还是作罢了，就留给大家自己想象吧！可以透露的是，事件预设有马利纳斯戏份，十分沙雕，并且正是该事件让这名滑稽商人站上了通往破产的跑道（不厚道笑.jpg）


	26. 无私之爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥斯提亚新侯爵即位当天，终于现身于城内的军师玛克被某人交托了一项重要任务。  
> 沙雕向！

玛克是被疼痛唤醒的。

他张开眼，一抬头，撞上一张硕大无比的马脸——不是长得像马的脸，而是一匹货真价实的天马。天马通体雪白十分美丽，可行为一点也不优雅，因为它正在啃他的脑袋！

“！！”

惊吓中，神军师手脚并用迅速逃开它的涉猎范围，天马咴咴一叫，竟扇着翅膀追上来，仿佛他头上长了胡萝卜。

“怎么搞的，这天马！？”

看着它，玛克记起自己为什么会倒在这里：刚才他正常地走在路上，忽然从天而降一道阴影，没来得及回头，后脑勺就被什么东西重重踹了一下，之后他就什么也不知道了……

这一幕似曾相识。

“难道是……”

正想着，如风一般奔来的娇小少女印证了他的猜想。

“对、对不起！！玛克、先生！！非常抱歉！！都怪我、没、没看好秋！”

少女径直跑到玛克面前牵开天马，上气不接下气拼命鞠躬道歉，一副要哭出来的脸色。

而她身后的天马甩了甩脖子，玛克发誓从它脸上读出几分得意。

“没事没事！这不是芙罗利娜吗，你也在奥斯提亚，好久不见！”

军师狼狈爬起身，拍掉手上尘土想和她握手，又想起这孩子最怕男人，主动伸手反而唐突，没想到犹豫之时，芙罗利娜已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势把双手递过来，玛克反而吓了一跳。

（一年不见，她这么大胆了吗）

脑子里冒出这个想法，可他没有如预想的碰到女孩子特有的细皮嫩肉，而是手里被塞了某个东西。

“诶？”

低头一瞧，芙罗利娜保持着不会与他直接接触的姿态，紧张弯下身体，双手伸长呈上一封信，吞吞吐吐道：

“这、个、请您、务、务必拜、拜读！”

“诶诶？”

玛克愣了一下，表面波澜不惊，内心已卷起激烈的头脑风暴：

（这什么？情书？不不不，怎么可能？她可是那个芙罗利娜啊，怎么可能给我情书？……不过，为什么不可能？过去我也很照顾她呀，说不定她早就感受到本人好意，日久生情，今天久别重逢，一下子想通来表白了呢！难道我玛克今天终于要告别二十年单身生活了？！……等等等等，仔细想想，现在我身负重大使命，根本没条件谈感情啊，要是贸然答应，过后又辜负她，琳岂不是要恨死我？！……话说琳知道吗，她肯定也在城里，不会正在偷看吧！呸呸，我在想什么！——那要不，还是委婉点拒绝吧，会让她伤心，但长痛不如短痛！军师就应该当机立断！嗯！）

经过一番长长的但实际只过了几秒钟的心理斗争，玛克忍痛打定主意。

“那个……”

他刚想开口推脱，一股杀气扑面而来，天马秋半张着嘴死瞪向他，仿佛在说“你小子胆敢拒绝就把你脑袋当苹果啃了”，玛克头皮一阵麻，条件反射抓起信件，说出来的话也变成“好的！我一定认真考虑！！”就差立定行军礼了。

“真的吗？太好了！”

芙罗利娜激动得连声音都变响一倍，玛克不由问心有愧。

可接下来的发展跳脱了他的常识。芙罗利娜没有离开，而是留在原地不好意思瞅着他，分明在等他拆开信件。

玛克由脚底升起一股尴尬，这是要当场给答复的节奏？他瞟了一眼天马秋，它依然呲牙笑得渗人，仿佛在说“你小子不照办老娘就要加餐了”。于是他硬着头皮拆开信封，惴惴不安摊平信纸，纸张倒不是他脑海中想象的一片粉红。而读完内容，他当场掩住了脸。

这哪是给他的情书，倒不如说是在请他帮忙作嫁衣裳。

信上写的是关于琳的事，大致是讲这天琳见到玛克军师后，会邀请军师给她未来的孩子起一个名字。

——新奥斯提亚侯与基亚兰公女订婚一事在利西亚早就传得沸沸扬扬，玛克刚入境就从旅人口中不知听过多少遍，每个人都讲得绘声绘色，各种版本都有，加工得就和传奇小说似的，虽然可信度是个未知数，不过共同点在于每个版本都称赞了两人天造地设的般配。这次他来参加奥斯提亚侯暨利西亚同盟盟主的即位典礼，自然也准备好了对他俩的祝福，只是他万万没想到琳会想到让自己给将来的孩子赐名。按照大陆传统，给别家的孩子赐名，就意味着升级为这孩子的教父或教母，通常只有关系亲密到一定程度的亲友才能获此殊荣。特意请自己做奥斯提亚下代领袖的教父，这是何等荣幸！当然，玛克知道琳不会想那么远，会选择自己也只是出于对亲友的信赖罢了，但他还是颇为受宠若惊！

扯远了。接下来才是重点。芙罗利娜把这件事提前透露给玛克，是有一个不情之请，因为难以启齿，她才把想法都写在信里交给玛克，不然磨叽到庆典结束人都走光了她怕是都说不出口。这个目的说来也简单，那就是希望玛克起名的时候，能考虑把她的名字也编进去。

读完信了解到芙罗利娜的真意，玛克扶住额头，倒不是觉得芙罗利娜的想法怎么样，而是为自己居然把这样的她当成在送情书而羞于见她的脸。

名字象征了长辈对孩子寄予的祝愿，一些家族会故意给下一代起相似甚至相同的名字，重在表达血脉与精神的传承，比如琳的名字琳迪斯就源自她外祖母，与其母亲的名字玛迪琳也有异曲同工之妙。如今芙罗利娜希望给琳的孩子加入自己的要素，其中意味不言而喻。

“果然……不行吗……”

女孩失落的声音惊醒了玛克。

“不不，我不是这个意思”

他忙放下手道，“为什么不直接对琳说呢”

需要问清一些事，毕竟这么做稍有不慎就会演变为利用好友对自己的信任擅自夹带私货，不符合琳坦荡的行事风格，他需要慎重对待。

“这、这种事……”

芙罗利娜低下头，发出蚊子般细小的声音。玛克瞧见她红得像胡萝卜的脸，叹了口气。

这种事终究不合规。若琳嫁的是个普通男子，芙罗利娜作为琳最亲密的朋友，满足她的这个请求也不过分，但对方是利西亚侯爵的话，主动把一个庶民的名字加进去，多少有些越界。即便琳和海克托尔不介意，还有其他贵族盯着呢，要是轻易应允，结果给身居高位的侯爵和侯爵夫人造成话柄，再被心居叵测的小人一利用，那可就闹大了。

然而，即使明白会强人所难，胆小的天马骑士还是拉下面子去求其他男性，还把极度私密的心事暴露给他。玛克知道，她从前就这样，只要一心怀着珍视的对象，就会从纤细的身躯中爆发出不得了的能量。今天也是，她一定独自挣扎了许久，才抱着必死的心情送出这封信的吧。

“那个，芙罗利娜”

“嗯？”

玛克还有更在意的事。

“你在这过得好吗？”

问了个仿佛无关的问题。

“诶？我过得很好啊”

由于话题一下子变得日常化，芙罗利娜的回答流畅许多，可她并不懂他为什么问这个。

玛克见她歪着脑袋一脸茫然，不像在撒谎，只得进一步暗示：

“琳要嫁人了，你不会寂寞吗？”

“诶？”

她看上去却更迷茫了，“并不会啊”

这回轮到玛克迷茫了。

芙罗利娜则继续解释：

“琳答应我可以一直陪着她，出嫁以后也一样，所以不会寂寞哦”

“那、那么”

玛克不知不觉口吃起来，“对于琳嫁给其他男人，你就没感到一点点点难过吗？”

他自问已经问得相当露骨了，可女孩仍毫无自觉。

“难过？为什么？琳嫁给海克托尔大人我很开心呀，看到琳那么幸福的样子，我就打心底为她高兴！琳的幸福就是我最大的幸福了”

她流露的情感绝无虚假，让玛克开始怀疑自己的判断。

“只是，”女孩再度开口，“确实、有些羡慕海克托尔大人呢”

她一闪而过的怅然没逃过玛克的眼睛。

芙罗利娜果然还是那个芙罗利娜，一心一意向着琳，一如既往专情。不过她喜欢琳的方式如此特别，不是通常意义上的独占，而是真真正正的无私付出。

——喜欢之人的幸福，就是自己最大的幸福。

相比之下在孩子名字里加入自己的一部分，几乎只能算不值一提的私心了。

玛克被深深打动。

无法拒绝眼前的纯真女孩，难怪会成为如此优秀的天马骑士。

他看了一眼天马秋，它正在装作不经意刨着蹄子，鼻子里呼哧呼哧喷着气，大有等不耐烦之势。

——连天马也如此优秀！！

玛克挂下汗来，重新拿出信。

“明白了，这次，我一定真的认真考虑”

他郑重做出了真正的承诺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 临近年关，作息紊乱，更新时间也会不太固定，比较随心情~
> 
> 这是个由莉莉娜名字梗衍生出的沙雕脑洞，假如：  
> リリーナ（莉莉娜）=リン（琳）+フロリーナ（芙罗利娜）
> 
> 和原作给出的芙罗利娜的单人结局不同，我让她留在了琳的身边。（原作是她一个人回了伊利亚老家）  
> 在本文设定中，芙罗利娜对琳一直是好友以上的单箭头，琳并不知情。  
> 而在处理这份复杂感情时，我承认，是有参照《魔卡少女樱》里知世对小樱，一方面是真正的爱，一方面又不是传统观念里的占有，而是视对方幸福为自己最大的幸福，最终因守望所爱之人的幸福而幸福。  
> ……  
> 某种程度上和军师有共鸣呢，也就是：游戏里为什么没有玛克和琳双人结局啊——不仅没结局，连支援都没有！没办法，本军师（划掉）月老、只好化身老父亲给她挑个最看得上的女婿并且尽一切努力让他们幸福了！要是复刻把军师做成独立单位可以嫖琳，老子必定自己上啊！@#$%&*（←作者已被拖走
> 
> ————
> 
> 后知后觉发现拿到一个收藏！  
> 螺旋爆炸升天！！！  
> 谢谢(*°∀°)=3感激不尽！！这是对在下莫大的肯定！


	27. 重逢之际

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海克托尔即位的数月后，在奥斯提亚城定期与琳再会的小故事。短打。

“你变瘦了”

“啊？”

听到这话时，年轻的奥斯提亚侯爵暨利西亚盟主刚好批阅完桌上最后一份文件，正仰向椅背伸懒腰。

他舒展着腰身扭过头，看向身旁帮他整理文书的准侯爵夫人。

由于当日才风尘仆仆赶到奥斯提亚，又不巧赶上一场倾盆大雨，旅装都拿去洗晾的缘故，琳此刻没穿她的萨卡布衫，而是换了件利西亚风格的收身白麻连衣短裙，马尾像往常一样垂在身后，浑身上下除了海克托尔送她的手链以外没佩戴任何饰物，只在腰间系了条花色腰带，恰好凸显出她姣好的身材，整个人虽显朴实无华，却有一种别样的轻松随意。海克托尔特别喜欢这种精神状态下的琳。

“瘦了吗？我怎么没觉得？”

他再不修边幅，坐上宝座总归要注意形象，每天出去见人之前还是会好好照镜子的，对于琳说自己瘦了的事实并没有多少实感。

“天天看反而察觉不到吧”

琳一边应答一边把满桌文件整齐码在一起，注视着不知不觉已堆成小山高的纸张，又望了眼窗外深沉的夜色，叹了口气喃喃自语：

“每天都要忙到这么晚么……”

“怎么，感觉自己被冷落了？”

海克托尔起了玩心，忽的伸出左手，一把将琳捞到自己怀里，琳一声惊呼，回手就是一记肘击，不过海克托尔早有预料，右掌刚好挡在肘击路线上完美接下这一击，令她发出不甘心的咋舌声，海克托尔不由得大笑起来。笑罢，他收紧怀中女子，在她耳边恳切低语：

“抱歉呐，明知你要来还忙到这时候，下次得让那帮老家伙再精简会议流程才行”

见他这么老实，琳一下没了脾气，再次叹气：

“笨蛋，我会为这种事计较吗，我是……”

后半句噎在嗓子口，她没有说下去，而是窝在海克托尔怀里无言地向脑后举起手，用指尖感受着抵住自己发顶的海克托尔的脸。

温热、干燥、微微钻出下巴的胡渣略扎手，颧骨似乎有些高了，眼窝也下陷少许。他确实瘦了，不是精瘦的那种瘦，而是因疲劳而消瘦，尽管还不明显。

察觉到她的情绪，海克托尔不动声色抓住她在自己脸上摸索的手，挪至嘴边亲了一下。

“我倒觉得，你变胖了”

这个粗线条的男人十分惬意地说出了相当毁气氛的话语，

“腰变粗了，人也更沉了。我说，你在基亚兰也别光坐着呀，多活动活动，剑术更不能丢了，要不然这辈子都别想赢我了，哈哈哈、哈哈……哈……、……好吧，我是说，明天我要去城外视察民情，陪我一起去怎样，镇上的大家可想念你了”

在被眼神杀死之前，海克托尔急忙改口坦白了自己的真实意图，不过迟了，琳以迅雷不及掩耳的速度腾出一只手捏住他的鼻子，狠狠出完这口气，才答应下他的诉求。倒不是气他调侃自己的体重，而是小小地不满他有意转移话题回避掉自己的关心。或许他觉得这种程度的压力还顶得住，不想在自己面前示弱——而这正是她每隔几个月就会来奥斯提亚小住一阵子的原因：不仅仅为了和他见面，还包括在这段时间里主动寻找能帮他的事情做，尽全力为他分忧解难，不然他永远会习惯一个人扛起所有。很快看出琳用意的海克托尔，也渐渐默许了她的举动，接受她在不过分勉强的前提下在自己周围忙碌打转的行为。两人都不曾点破这些小心思，琳没有再说过“让我帮你”的话，因为她已清楚他需要什么样的帮助并事先行动了起来；海克托尔也不再违心赶她走，因为他已充分见识到她的决心，更由衷渴望她能陪在身边，毕竟，光是看着她心底都能乐开花。谁都没有挑明，却是二人无声的默契。

只不过嘛，这家伙要能再坦诚一些就好了……虽说这就是他的风格啦，毕竟他是海克托尔呀……

琳心想着，揉了揉他发红的鼻头，猛吸一口气从他腿上一跃而起，以明天要早起为由一路打闹着把他赶回了他的卧房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这时候两人已正式订婚，但海克托尔并没有把琳留在奥斯提亚，而是尊重她的意愿任她回基亚兰继续陪伴外祖父。  
> 不过根据两人新的约定，琳每隔数月都会来奥斯提亚小住一段时间，就像曾经海克托尔与艾利乌德每两月必进行一次比试一样。  
> 关于海克托尔如何正式向基亚兰方面提亲、以及如何与琳立下新的约定……这些我都没有写出来，水到渠成罢，细节经过我打算就这样留白～
> 
> 嗯，想表现出他俩较过去更为成熟的相处模式，即，无需多言就能明白对方真正想要什么，彼此间既有深沉细密的爱，又能及时为对方留出空间、赋予对方自由和尊重。两人都不再过保护，也绝不是不粘在一起就不行的恋爱脑哦～
> 
> ————
> 
> 马上过年啦，虽然会放长假，但反而会比平时更忙，所以接下来可能会鸽一阵，直到烦心事忙完再接着写(๑><๑）
> 
> 话说最近本系列hit数暴涨，真的吓到我了(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ在看文的小伙伴，非常、极度、相当感谢这份厚爱Σ(|||▽||| )然后，如果阅读之余能留个kudo或评论，我会更加感激不尽的！此外也非常想要批评，因为一个人默默写了这么久，完全不清楚文中有什么毛病，有朋友能点出来就再好不过了，我会视如珍宝≥﹏≤  
> 最后给大家拜个早年 (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧


	28. 不夜之城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海克托尔实现了去年许的愿：和琳一起度过今年奥斯提亚的跨年祭。

琳在奥斯提亚城一直是非常显眼的存在。只要不是必要场合，她都穿着她的萨卡衣装在城内外来回荡，于是不管在哪，海克托尔都能一眼找到她。可这一次，海克托尔失去了她的踪影。他在高处四处走动着，不断扫视人群，满目都是花花绿绿的庆典装扮。人人脸上洋溢着兴高采烈的情绪，只有奥斯提亚侯眉头微蹙，还不能别人看出他的焦急。

那家伙不在这里吗？

他反复确认视野中没有那个自己总能第一时间捕捉到的曼妙身影，担心她是不是半路遇到了麻烦。他敢肯定，琳绝不会放自己鸽子。

 

正当内心的不安一点点放大时，一名头戴礼帽的女性和他擦肩而过，隐约中好像瞥到对方向自己点头示意，于是他也礼节性点了点头，然后二话不说继续赶路——结果险些一个踉跄……他被拉住了。

“？”

很少有人敢如此大胆拦住自己去路，海克托尔回过身，想看看这名女性有何意图，谁知礼帽下传来嗤笑声。

“哎？”

海克托尔愣了一下。这笑声他不能再熟悉，可发出声音的人与他的印象并不相符。

等等、并非完全不相符，至少身形一致，虽然被包裹在礼服下看不出原本身段——

海克托尔驻足在女性身前，想着要怎样才能确认她藏在宽大帽沿下的脸，直接去掀好像不大好，哪怕他本质是个大粗人。而对方也好似有意捉弄他一般就是不说话，简直像在逼他先开口，只不过她越是如此，海克托尔内心就越有把握，当这种把握达到一定程度，海克托尔开始变得底气十足，也不考虑怎么掀帽子了，而是直接上前一步搂了上去，一边惩罚似的收紧揽住她腰部的力度。

“哎？”

这回轮到女性发出惊讶的声音。

这和预想的不一样，不应该先搭话试探一番吗？好不容易准备好的迷惑性发言都白费了……

琳一把摘掉帽子，嘟着嘴像在生气自己出师不利。

 

“还在想你葫芦里卖的什么药”

海克托尔伏在她耳边，嗅着她身上的淡淡香水味，随手理了理她被帽子带起的乱发——这家伙不仅换了礼服、还擦了香水、甚至盘了个精致的发型，难怪自己没能立马找着她，八成是塞拉那丫头出的馊主意。海克托尔想了想，又更正：或许不是馊主意……

“切，要不是我拉住你，你肯定认不出我”

琳还在记挂“胜负”。

海克托尔倒是无心和她计较，笑道：

“是啊，你再不出现，我就要满城张贴告示了，盟主准夫人大年夜神秘潜逃之类的”

“什么嘛”

琳嗔怒着捅了一下他的心窝。

“不过，我应该告诉过你可以穿常服。突然打扮成这样，难道跑去哪里参加我不知道的化妆舞会？”

明目张胆的调侃。这个人总这么坏心眼。

——想在这个重要时刻融入当地，和你一起作为奥斯提亚的一份子和大家共迎新年，这样的真心话被他这么一煞风景，无论如何也没法老实说出口。

“你就没别的想说的吗？”

琳转移话题，抛出另一件自己在意的事。

如果他再装傻，自己就狠狠踢他。她已背地里打定主意。

“嗯……”海克托尔作思考状，对于琳在等待自己夸她的用意心知肚明，可他就是没办法像挚友艾利乌德那样当面夸赞别人美丽，他觉得那样极度难为情，面子挂不住的程度堪比琳被迫换上华服当众跳舞。“……很好看……”

却还是如实说了。

“诶？”

他过于诚实的反应打得琳措手不及。

 

海克托尔会突然这么直白的原因非常简单，琳已经为他丢开面子做了她不习惯的梳妆打扮，他又怎能只想着顾及自己面子呢？何况这般美不胜收的琳早令他神魂颠倒，无论是恰到好处裸露在外的香肩，还是被饰物点缀得闪闪发亮的清甜妆容，以及隔着手感极佳的薄纱触及到的温软……琳可能没意识到自己此刻正散发着和以往英姿飒爽的草原公女不同的致命魅力，这是她的另一面，而哪一面都让海克托尔拼了命才维持住理智，要不然哪有闲心交谈，他早就不顾一切当街吻住她了。只是若那样做，事后她肯定会十分难堪，所以海克托尔才会忍着冲动和她打趣来分散注意力。

然而他所做的努力也到此为止了。

听了他的赞美，未婚妻的脸红得像个苹果，眼神飘忽、手足无措，搭配充满女人味的装束，这难得一见的娇美姿态对海克托尔打出成吨暴击。

 

——她怎么能这么可爱！

奥斯提亚侯闭上眼，却怎么也挥不去印在脑海中女子的娇羞模样，反而情不自禁贴近她的耳鬓。

察觉到未婚夫开始缩近和自己的距离，他的鼻息像轻柔的风，依次探过自己的耳垂、脸颊、眉心，最后停在鼻翼。

“可以吗？”

他抵住自己的额头，鼻尖相触，温厚的大手已不知何时扶上自己面庞。尽管平时总是一副蛮横霸道的样子，却时常在各方面尊重自己的意愿，就连做这种事情也要先征得自己同意，琳的心中化开说不清的感动。

“嗯……”

琳轻轻点头，合上眼睑，微微举头。

得到爱人应许，海克托尔不再客气，欺身向前，在四周五彩流光的映衬下，两人的脸深深交叠……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( •͈ᴗ⁃͈)ᓂ- - -♡大家新春快乐哒！  
> 写了一篇应景的短剧场，与第15章遥相呼应，发生时间是在艾雷布历981年的最后一天，跨年夜当天，琳特意赶来参加的。
> 
> 都知道琳不习惯华服，可我想写出一个不一样的她。和过去相比，过去她是被迫站在外祖父立场，勉强去迎合利西亚贵族；而这次她是自愿，是出于感恩、只为回馈，是基于爱。当环绕她的不再是鄙夷与怀疑，而是真诚与包容时，即使换一副皮囊，也不表示她丢开萨卡的自尊，所以她才能安心追逐改变。要知道，既然走上这条路，不改变是不行的，但本作者会让她心安理得、舒适自然地蜕变，这才是我想为琳铺垫的路基。
> 
> 回到现实，这个年我们过得不太平，但没有过不去的坎！  
> 总之，在家该吃吃，该喝喝，保持良好心态，注意卫生，出门务必戴口罩哦~😷
> 
> 这边嘛，还会继续发糖哒！各位不要吃腻了就好~ԅ(¯ㅂ¯ԅ)


	29. 一步之遥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她想向“旧友”寻求一个答案。

琳不是第一次来这里。

一间不起眼的小祠堂，孤零零隐匿在茂密山林之中，偶有旅人经过，多半会当它是山神庙自发进来拜一拜、求完平安立即起身走人的那种，毕竟里面空荡荡只有一座祭坛，连半个祭司也没有，想祷告都没对象。

 

只有琳知道，这座看上去什么也没有的简陋祭坛，实际藏着一把剑，一把以“太阳”为名的剑，与她腰间那把“月亮”交相辉映。

 

将索尔卡缇留下来是大前年的事了。

那时发生在桑塔鲁斯的骚动仍叫她心有余悸。

——过于强大且未知的力量容易引来灾祸，它们应当应运而生，随风而去。

她亲身体会过这句忠告的份量，自然不希望事件再重蹈覆辙，何况她对索尔卡缇知之甚少。

 

为何它的存在鲜为人知？

为何阿特斯大人只在最后关头把它交给自己？

为何它与玛尼卡缇共鸣后能激发如此庞大的魔力？

数年前那场争斗，他们一支不到五十人的小部队在魔之岛经历不分昼夜的连续激战后，依然能顶着疲倦撑到最后，甚至愈战愈勇奇迹般击杀货真价实的太古火龙，除了各人意志力，是否也有它们在暗中起到作用？

这些已不得而知。

 

战后四件神将器已按阿特斯大人的叮嘱重新封印，剩下这把能伤到太古龙的强力精灵剑，琳一度不知如何处理而打算留它在身边，要不是发生了那件事。

 

武器会自行选择主人。

可是，和玛尼卡缇不一样，索尔卡缇并非主动选中她，而是由他人相赠，所以自己是否真的获得了它的认可呢，还是仅仅靠着和玛尼卡缇的缘分才勉强合作？

战时她无余力琢磨，是后来才意识到：这柄剑在自己手中一直偏重，有时甚至需要双手齐握才方便使力，要不是以龙为对手，她肯定会选择更趁手的老搭档玛尼卡缇，再想来，这不恰是索尔卡缇未能与自己完全契合的象征吗？像艾利乌德挥舞那么巨大的幽兰戴尔也不见他气喘吁吁。

只是当她察觉到这一点时，意外已经发生了，是自己的弱小让他不得不采取非常措施。

当他抢过索尔卡缇反身刺穿手腕的一刹那，她的心也像被穿透似的抽痛不已。要是自己真正驾驭了这对灵剑，他本可不必枉遭此罪。

 

那件事过后，琳发现自己再也无法坦然面对索尔卡缇了，单单握住它，手就不住微颤，宛若一低头，就能看到剑身上温热腥红的液体往下流淌，滴落一地绘出诡异的图画。那一瞬，她彻底理解了艾利乌德，理解了他当初用烈火之剑误杀龙化的妮妮安后，一度坠入怎样的深渊。不过这名外表文弱的贵公子没用多少时间就昂首走出心理阴影，还勇敢拿起酿造悲剧的神将器奋斗在第一线，那份纯粹的坚强让她羡慕不已。

身边净是些坚强到难以置信的怪物，只有自己像个长不大的小女孩，战力最弱不说，心也远不如他们坚挺，就连未来步向何方都拿不定主意。她愈发觉得这样的自己配不上这把强大的灵剑，也配不上强大的他，于是，她将剑留了下来，连同她的誓言——这不是逃避，而是树立起目标，在不久的将来再来挑战。

 

带着全新决意回到基亚兰，她开始全面审视自己。

毋庸置疑，在利西亚的新家她一直过得不快乐。富丽堂皇的府邸礼数众多，令她不能自由奔跑、和旧友产生距离、被其他贵族瞧不起，就算外祖父无条件向着自己，她依然感到孤独。

贵族们不能接受一个游牧小姑娘突然天降为爵位继承人，处处看不惯她、针对她，她自己也如坐针毡，每时每刻想回草原。当雷泽曼宰相嘱咐她去完成一些公女应尽的职责时，她往往兴致缺缺不情不愿，有时还因脾气太倔坏事招来更多非议。

所以是什么让她陷入这般尴尬境地？只因为她是血统不纯的公女吗？

显然，不只如此。

她进行了前所未有的反思。

 

最初的时候，由于没想过真去做什么领主，整整一年她都过得浑浑噩噩。无用的礼数也就罢了，她记不全12领地的名字、重要场合上不了台面、张冠李戴喊错宾客、没能和任何人搞好关系，倒是和底下士兵打成一片。天生对贵族抱有成见的她，本能觉得锦衣玉食下的嘴脸都差不多，没必要去接触、去了解；领地这么大，让她四处逛逛、打打山贼什么的还行，要她管理起来便一头雾水。

于是在外人看来，这算不算身在其位，未尽其事？一年过去，她只是暗自踌躇原地踏步。一无所成的她，在别人眼里仍是那个没见识的萨卡野丫头，而不是合格的基亚兰公女。如此一来看不起她的人照样看不起，因为她既不愿改变自己，也没有能力去改变他人：

一方面为维持尊严不屑与权贵为伍，一方面又在上流圈子里深感惶恐和自卑；一方面不想给外祖父丢脸叫他蒙羞，一方面又一根筋地拒绝融入新环境……抱着半吊子心态将问题怪罪于周遭，视自己为命运挟持身不由己的可怜虫，认识不到被轻视的根本原因，只反过来一味敌视那些轻视自己的贵族，最终双方互相藐视，她就更放不下萨卡人的骄傲，固执地往最糟糕的方向一意孤行，令矛盾不断升级，令外祖父为难，也令她深陷痛苦的漩涡，本来就尴尬的处境雪上加霜。

 

——多么幼稚啊……

站在高处回看那时的自己，再和信念坚定的海克托尔一比较，琳打心底自惭形愧。

 

剖析过症结所在，她为一直以来的不懂事向外祖父道歉，从头开始认真对待自己的另一重身份，试着适应贵族社会法则，甚至积极参与那些过去一看就头大的政务。这是她头一次尝试拓宽眼界、用全新视角看待人与事，而一旦她这么做了，便立即将“别人逼我去做不会的事”，转化为“我想吸收新鲜有用的知识”，感觉到很多事都不那么排斥了。

在草原她本就是族长之女，与生俱来的领导才能，加之本身勤奋好学，使得转型纵然艰辛，却不至于如想象中的难于登天。原以为不好相处的人，诚心诚意打过交道才知道大多能好好交流。真遇到顽固份子，她也不像过去那样冲动易怒。若实在碰壁坚持不下去，她会拿出他的来信，体会他此刻的心境，想象是他的话会怎么办，再从中汲取力量与勇气，第二天又活力满满。

她的变化城里人有目共睹。大家窃窃私语，都说琳迪斯小姐变精神了、变得威风凛凛、更自信了，同时她还和以前一样亲切友善，就好像在她善良的本性和平易近人的作风中掺入恰到好处的贵族气质，反而让她更受爱戴。尽管仍有势利贵族不愿承认她的血统排挤她，可当蜕变的她拿出属于正统继承人同时又更胜男子的威严和威信力，不少人渐渐闭了嘴。

不知不觉一年又一年，来自萨卡罗鲁卡族的琳，进化为同时具有草原的清爽与贵族大气的靓丽公女琳迪斯，同晋升为利西亚盟主的他越走越近，近到只差一步就能真正携手共度。

 

那么，这最后一步究竟还有多远？

如果索尔卡缇能告诉她答案的话——

心怀这个祈愿，她将手放上了祭坛……

 

 

～小剧场～

奥斯提亚城主房内

“等一下，这是什么？！”

“怎么了？是你的索尔卡缇呀”

“我当然知道，我是说，它为什么会在你房里？！”

“当年不是你要我好好保管，说迟早有一天会来取回它吗？这些年我可是随时恭候你来挑战的说”

“不是、那山里的祠堂又是什么？”

“？？那不也是你说想在自然力旺盛的地方为索尔卡缇打造一个小祭坛，我就照你的意思办了呀——你不会真的失忆了吧，要不要找人来看一下？”

“你、&%$# 还是先看看你自己的脑子吧！”

“…………唔，她到底在生什么气？难道怪我把剑供在书柜顶上？唉，女人心可真是捉摸不透呀……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把昨天没来得及写的沙雕小剧场补完了。  
> 该篇发生在艾雷布历982年中期，依然是琳某次拜访奥斯提亚期间发生的小故事，距离前一章又过去数月。  
> 琳交出索尔卡缇是在980年11月。  
> 海克托尔正式即位则是在981年6月。  
> 其实这两年琳每次来奥斯提亚，都会独自到祭坛测试自己有没有被索尔卡缇承认，结果嘛……（琳：海克托尔，受死吧！）
> 
> 那么索尔卡缇到底认没认她为真正的主人呢？  
> ——琳可能没留意到，最后她一气之下用索尔卡缇刀背敲海克托尔脑袋时，这把宝剑已经变得无比称手了～（笑）
> 
> 关于琳的变化，我不希望她只因为要留下就强迫自己不情愿地接受利西亚式同化，那样容易心生怨念，容易老得快（不是）。由于这是我自己构筑的世界，就大胆往比较积极的方向描写了，让琳不是“被动承受”，而是“主动追求”。表面向现实做了许多妥协，但本质还是那个她。这样能让她自己和身边人都过得更好，也是在特定环境下必要的成长。虽然这种情况相当理想化，可我总觉得是他们两个的话能办到！一定能办到！


	30. 多事之秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人大概做梦也没想到他会变成一个工作狂（笑）

海克托尔觉得近期他的心理压力越发大了。

  
这年秋，利西亚全境气候突变造成多处粮食减产、年初起试行大半年的新政马上到了完善修订的时刻、下月中旬需要就国境线几次小规模冲突一事专程走访伯尔尼去和那个没脑子的老国王谈判、还有领内每四年一次的大型军事演习举办在即、以及又一批外国驻留官正等候入职前的调研审查等等……

行程表和议会板被大大小小的事项塞得满满当当，无论哪一条，只肖瞧上一眼就足以让人夜不能寐。

 

“海克托尔大人”

奥辛的声音将年轻的主公从极为专注的工作状态中呼唤出来。

“已经很晚了，今天还是到此为止吧”

重甲骑士拎着提灯，往书桌的油灯内不知第几次添油。昏暗下去的书房顿时一亮，海克托尔瞥向明晃晃的火苗，摇曳的红光刺激得他揉了揉酸痛的眼皮，方才察觉到肩膀已僵硬到有些麻木。

 

“好，这份报告搞定我就收工，要不你先回去？”

这是一个多事之秋，为处理各地发来的急报，他们已经连续数日加班到深夜。自己年轻气盛倒是撑得住，可奥辛那张老气横秋的脸却肉眼可见憔悴多了，令海克托尔都有些不忍直视。

哪知听了这话，奥辛反而凑近一步。

 

“您忘了那个协议吗”

“呃……”

 

那个协议。说是协议，实为奥辛单方面请求。

奥斯提亚国力强盛，然而近年来就如同中了诅咒一般，从海克托尔父辈开始，接连两代领主皆因操劳过度罹患同一种怪病，纵体魄再健壮，从发病到陨落不过个把月，无药可医，若非如此，海克托尔也不会临危受命不得不接任爵位。如今坐上王座的他乃十年间第三任领主，也是利西亚史上最年轻的盟主。保护好上上代侯爵大人仅存的血脉是奥辛义不容辞的职责，忠心骑士早已暗自发过誓，断不能让悲剧重演在少主身上。于是海克托尔继位后，奥辛曾与之约法三章，国事固然重要，人亦不可太过劳累，一旦发现可能影响身体健康，他会及时出声警示，哪怕政事往后延也要强制其去休息。

——结果，实行起来不尽如人意。

海克托尔就和他父兄一样忙起来极易忘我，还都一样不爱听劝，哪怕反复提醒也不肯轻易下火线，真是像极了一家人。看着现在的他，根本想不到短短两年前他还是个成天坐不住、有事人影都找不到的顽劣小子，让奥辛一边感叹其惊人成长，一边免不了忧心忡忡，并在各方面予以全力辅佐。

 

而这一回，海克托尔也不打算配合的样子。

——嘴上说着马上就好，把部下通通打发回去之后，再一个人通宵达旦包揽所有工作，直到伏案而眠，连卧室都不回，这种现象不是一次两次了。奥辛不是笨蛋，不会任凭主公肆意妄为。

他往案前一站，一副你不停工我就不走的态度，海克托尔不由得按了按眉心。

 

奥辛在担心什么他心知肚明，之所以屡屡不听并非出于任性，只因为他清楚病死那种事不可能降临在自己身上——他的死地命中注定不是安稳床榻，而是更加残酷的血腥场所。既然如此，趁现在乱来一点也没有问题。不过那件事是秘密，他早决定把它带进坟墓不告诉任何人，于是对奥辛无从解释。当然，顺水推舟服从奥辛也未尝不可，谁不想活得轻松？可是不比往昔，时间不等人，他若不牺牲小我、亲自扛起重担、多多历练自己，一想到人民的期待，一想到未来可能爆发的战争，一想到肩负守护好整个利西亚的义务，他就寝食难安。何况，他知道自己一旦听话离开，奥辛就会替自己留下来处理剩余事务。身为现任领袖，他不能容忍自己呼呼大睡只任手下彻夜辛劳。

这便成为又一场主从间的心理交锋，奥辛不依不饶劝其回房，海克托尔则铁了心继续工作，两方寸步不让，场面一时胶着，直至奥辛轻叹：

 

“唉，您要是坚持不肯去休息的话……”

臣子瞄了主公几眼，语气有所放缓，正当海克托尔自以为得胜时，对方再度发话：

“在下就只好去告诉琳迪斯小姐了”

“噗！！”

 

威武霸气的侯爵被自己的口水呛住，咳了半天，还不小心把笔下纸张戳出个洞，一度十分狼狈。奥辛则相当满意主公的反应，频频点头，更害对方哭笑不得。

海克托尔仍记得自己小时候有多顽皮捣蛋和无法无天，活像一村霸的那种，谁也管教不住。属下拿他实在没辙的时候，往往会把他大哥尤瑟搬出来当挡箭牌。一开始确实奏效，可道高一尺魔高一丈，他很快学会先下手为强，懂得只需把告密者扼杀于摇篮之中，即便大哥也盯不住自己。久而久之敢和自己叫板的就只剩下奥辛那个老顽固了。

简直是大哥的爪牙。他曾给奥辛起过这么个外号。 

现今时过境迁，历史竟相似依旧。

 

“咳咳……她又不是我老妈”

好不容易回过气，海克托尔冲奥辛直嘀咕。

琳这时候没在奥斯提亚。由于海克托尔下月要出访伯尔尼，他们的下一次会面破例被定在基亚兰，因为顺路。

在对新侯爵的健康管理方面，琳和奥辛向来是一个鼻孔出气、犹如穿一条裤子般默契。每次她来奥斯提亚，都免不了听她和奥辛一唱一和。平时只有奥辛一个他还好应付，多加个琳实在招架不住，结果绝大多数他都成了两人手下败将被逼得不得不按时休息，再加上琳会搭手操办事务，那时也往往是他精神养得最好的时期，倒挺符合一年里的劳逸结合。只不过一想起琳的碎碎念，海克托尔就头皮发麻。奥辛是说到做到的人，要是真的被琳知道自己最近连日废寝忘食，等到了基亚兰，绝对少不了挨琳的训诫三连，即使日后返回奥斯提亚也会余音绕梁三日的那种！

 

这招太狠了……

海克托尔恍惚了一小会，瞪住奥辛终于决定让步：

“啊啊，知道了知道了，我照办还不行吗……不过有个条件，今晚你们谁也不许加班，我会半夜来查房，知道吗？”

一边抱怨着，脸上却绽放出笑意，新奥斯提亚侯乖乖合上文件，照遵嘱离开了书桌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生时间大约是982年10月左右。  
> 顶着压力不要命工作的海克托尔，好想让人摸摸他的脑袋~（大海：？？？）  
> 想来他一家，父母大哥都是病逝，会不会是病理不明的家族遗传病呢？  
> 艾雷布大陆虽有一大群优秀的祭司、修女，对疾病却无能为力呢。  
> 海克托尔好歹健康活到了20年后，于是阿尔玛兹的诅咒在特定条件下还能当成免死金牌用（bushi）  
> 不过还是不提倡熬夜哦~身体最重要啦！
> 
> 春节漫长假期里的最后一更，过两天就复工上班了，希望大家都平安健康！  
> 愿疫情早日过去~
> 
> 顺便据说FEH烈火池要来了，尼尔斯预定实装，啊，又是一次被传承大艾吞光珠子还没出货导致新池没珠抽的历史重演（冷漠脸）


	31. 诚心之问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前一个系列[第22章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44807665)的番外。  
> 时间跳到983年春，豪森侯寿终正寝，遵照其遗嘱，基亚兰领地管辖权顺利移交至奥斯提亚，基亚兰公女也即将履行两年前她与利西亚盟主立下的婚约。  
> 操办婚礼之前，海克托尔预备偷偷带琳奔赴萨卡，去享受只有他们两人的蜜月期。  
> 而在此前，海克托尔终于下决心向某人开了口……

从奥斯提亚重返基亚兰，海克托尔开始为“私奔”做最后的出行准备。检查完马匹回屋的他，半道撞见正在为琳忙活的芙萝利娜，见她大包小包捉襟见肘的模样，便上前搭了把手，捞过大部分包裹，两人一起将行装送回房。

同行中，他与之随口攀谈起来。

 

“你是不是长高了，芙萝利娜”

“咦？”

话题展开得意想不到，芙萝利娜不禁摸了摸自己的发顶，仿佛真的在丈量自己的身高。

 

“是真的哦，你看，都够到我这里了”

大块头男子腾出一只手在身前比划了一下，笑起来，“记得以前你要是不出声，哪怕站到我跟前都注意不到……诶，不对，以前的你出了声也注意不到，哈哈哈”

 

“唔…真是的，海克托尔大人太失礼了啦”

芙萝利娜听出他在拿自己开玩笑，装出生气的样子。要是换作过去的她，恐怕还真当是自己的错，正拼命向对方道歉吧。但就如同增长的身高，女孩其他方面也不可同日而语，尽管对陌生人还较为腼腆，面对熟面孔她已是泰然自若，说话声音也不似过去轻不可闻了。

佯怒过后，她回击道：

“您倒是一点没变，还和以前一样爱贫嘴。要是今后也还这么去欺负琳小姐，就算您是高高在上的利西亚盟主，我也饶不了您哦！”

 

“哇哦……”

海克托尔由衷惊叹，“知道吗，你这口气和琳一模一样”

还真是小瞧了这姑娘，不仅语气强硬起来，还敢大胆还击别人了，还击的点甚至相当精准，精准到瞬间敲开他尘封已久的记忆匣子，让他不禁一恍神。

 

“海克托尔大人？”

正在因自己得到特别像琳的评价而羞燥不已的芙萝利娜，转过头才发现，奥斯提亚侯不知何时落了自己几米远没能跟上来，她掉头关切询问。

 

见女孩疾步走来，海克托尔宛若回到那个集体欢腾的夜晚，当时也正是这名少女，借醉意一反常态将自己步步紧逼至墙角厉声质问：

 

“您真的能带给琳幸福吗？要是让琳哭泣，我可绝对饶不了您”

 

——这个问题他至今未能答复，也不知如何答复、向谁答复，久而久之压在心底成了一个疙瘩。

 

或许现在……

 

“芙萝利娜。”

他突然叫住女孩。芙萝利娜见他面色严肃，以为自己刚才太得意忘形、越界说错了话惹他生气，心里直打鼓。谁知海克托尔郑重其事问她道：

“依你所见，琳这些年过得快乐吗”

“诶？”

“请你务必告诉我实情”

“……”

男子脸上已看不到一开始的玩笑态度，换而一脸恳切，芙萝利娜不由得低头深思。

 

短短的寂静让海克托尔紧张到手心直冒汗。

他原本做任何事都信心满满，再大的难关摆在眼前都相信定能攻克，然而在“自己能不能给琳幸福”这件事上，说实话，他缺乏自信。不是不爱琳，而是害怕赋予琳的爱不够多，害怕她由于自己的缘故过度委曲求全，害怕自己填补不了草原在她心目中的地位……

“我、我也说不准”

芙萝利娜支支吾吾答道。

“……”

听到的不是最糟糕的答案，却也没有得到认可。既然连最了解琳的芙萝利娜都没能立即回答“是、琳过得快乐”，说明自己的担忧确实存在。

三年前正是芙萝利娜警示他，贵族生活哪怕再衣食无忧也终究不适合琳，她生来属于自由的草原……

于是这样的答复让海克托尔一下子失落下来。

他和琳早互诉衷肠定下终身，可这几年他忙于政事，几乎把全部的自己奉献给利西亚，时常无法顾及琳的感受，就连偶尔见一次面，都需要琳从基亚兰车马劳顿赶过来；见面后也没有多少闲暇时间，大多数都是在做不完的工作中迎来依依不舍的分别，然后期盼下一次重逢……如此的状态即使把琳娶到奥斯提亚也不会有本质变化，他们依然会在忙碌中度过每一天。虽说琳多次强调她的选择均出自她本人意愿，但这真的是她想要的吗？如果自己再有出息一些，为她提供更多自由，她是不是就不用像现在和自己捆绑在一起过政事缠身的不安定日子呢？而如今的自己基于某个原由，连会和她相伴到老的允诺都难以做出，实在叫他愧疚难当。

 

“嗯，该怎么说呢……”

 

这时，芙萝利娜发声打断他的思绪。

 

“琳在这里确实时有烦恼，也有相当辛苦的时候……至于快不快乐，和草原比肯定差远啦……不过呢，比起最初来基亚兰的那一年，她笑的次数要多多了”

 

“或许琳是不如在草原时那么无忧无虑，但我从未见过她像现在这样坚定。这些年，她不畏艰难、朝着目标奋斗的无悔身影，就好比雪山顶上升起的白日般光芒四射——这样的琳让我着迷”

少女两颊泛起绯红，犹如被朝阳晕染开来的赤霞，就连对琳的称谓也由“琳小姐”不知不觉转变成她俩私下里的直呼其名。

奥斯提亚侯则全程静默不语，仿如宕机般没有半点反应。

 

“……海克托尔大人从刚才起就不讲话了呢，是不是我说了无礼的话？这可、怎么办才好”

意识到对方的反常，芙萝利娜开始惊慌失措，手里抱着包裹不知该往哪放，一时间仿佛变回刚认识大家时的胆怯天马骑士，透出一股别样的可爱。

 

“不不不，你没有任何错！是我总给你添麻烦”

海克托尔连忙开口安抚她，“就是，你觉得…那个…”

他深吸一口气：

“你觉得我这种人可以给琳带来幸福吗？”

解铃还须系铃人。终究一口气问了出来。犹如向老师递交考卷的小孩，奥斯提亚侯低头盯向地面，忐忑听待对方裁决。

结果轮到芙萝利娜不说话了。度秒如年的他等了仿佛一个钟她才开口：

 

“……海克托尔大人今天有点怪怪的”

“诶？我、我哪里怪了？”

“古怪的问题一个接一个，都不像平时的您了……啊，原来如此，我听菲奥拉姐姐和肯特先生提起过，这种现象好像是叫婚前焦虑症来着！”

“噗——那是什么啊”

少女无意间揭穿了自己心事的本质，海克托尔顿时无地自容。这姑娘看似娇柔，发起力来可真要命。

后来由于话题被带歪，芙萝利娜一心要去找肯特等人咨询“婚前焦虑症”的治疗方法，海克托尔则忙着劝阻，于是直到最后也没能从芙萝利娜口中套出回答。

看来这个问题得靠他自己在接下来的旅途中寻找答案了——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一下子过渡到蜜月篇番外。当初写同居三十题时因文不对题没地方塞的脑洞会写到这里来，多为短打。
> 
> 该章同时回收本系列[第4章](https://www.ao3.org/works/19028629/chapters/45738001)的梗：醉酒小芙逼问大海。  
> 其实经历这么多事，芙萝利娜早就打心底相信海克托尔能带给琳幸福了，之所以没有一口回答“是”，是因为事出突然，她误会了海克托尔问话的意图考虑太多所致，大致是那种：“我看到了第五层，以为他在第十层，没想到他才在第一层”……  
> 不过她的回答已间接给予了他肯定，只是海克托尔心太乱，没能当场看清！所以都是“婚前焦虑症”惹的祸（笑）
> 
> 想起来明天是情人节呢。正好前两天本人因为疫情被安排轮休，趁机把这章完成了，今天提早发出来，就当成是贺文吧！（本来打算压稿到周末哒~嘿嘿嘿）
> 
> \---------------  
> 看了FEH最新PV，真的是烈火池！  
> 尼尔斯、鲁斯、蕾拉(!!!)、菲奥拉原皮！  
> 然而我没有珠子来抽你们，只能白嫖一发了，请大家看着来吧（大哭）马修我对不起你，要不今天下午我和你绑一下羁绊，看你能不能自力更生把蕾拉召过来？（掩面）
> 
> ——————  
> 我暴风哭泣！！！  
> FEH爱祭复刻池抽出了情人节海琳，还是双黄！！！  
>   
> 一开始的250球怎么也不出货，真的心凉了半截，结果接下来的大约70球两人一起来了！  
> 感谢你们！！！感谢IS！！！  
> 莉莉娜也抽到了！  
> 老子没白攒球（内牛满面）


	32. 回首之年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上个系列[第25章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44903854)的番外。短打。  
> 千里迢迢踏上草原大地，两人第一个目的地是琳旧时的居所。  
> 在给年久失修的帐篷实行艰难的大扫除当中，琳为了处理顶棚登上横梁，站在高处遥看远方，禁不住思如泉涌……  
> 

做过一次伸展，琳贪婪嗅着风中的青草香气，感到身体和心灵都松弛下来。

不知不觉，离开这个家已经快四年了……

她曾在此一个人居住长达六个月，每日为伴的只有绿茵茵的小草、潺潺流动的溪水、俯瞰万物的天空父亲、以及孜孜不倦遍布大地的风。在那段最难捱的时光，它们就如同自己最亲密的伙伴，时刻提醒自己要坚强活下去。如今，眼前的绿草、小溪、苍天、微风、甚至破破烂烂却依然耸立的毡房，都依旧如故，只有回来的自己不再是从前的自己……

时间真是奇妙的东西。当初离开故乡的初衷只是想到外界长长见识，努力精进剑术好为父母族人报仇，谁知还没走出去就被突然造访的命运打乱步调，从此人生轨迹朝着各种预料不到的方向一发不可收拾。

争夺爵位继承权、打人龙大战、参与盟主守位、晋升为侯爵夫人……这些都是她在草原独居时想也不敢想的。

那时的自己考虑的只有练剑、复仇、以及一个人如何维生。原以为自己的将来无非是复仇失败含恨死去，抑或是凯旋而归、再找个心怡的萨卡男子度过余生。是的，以为自己的归宿永远是这片碧绿大地，即使被追认为基亚兰正统公女也未改变过想法。谁能想到那般心系草原厌恶贵族的自己，遇到他后，竟会主动告别家乡、嫁给他、选择去过束手束脚的贵族生活呢，这期间她的心境究竟发生了怎样的变化啊！

琳向边缘小心挪动，由于高低差看不见下面的海克托尔，但她知道他就在那里。

那家伙，粗鲁，大大咧咧，孩子气，丝毫不懂女人心，一点小事也非要和她争高下，许多地方都叫她看不惯，但她就是被吃得死死的。为什么呢？琳扪心自问，却发现这个问题根本无意义，因为即使数落着他的缺点，她也不由自主浮现出微笑——光是想到他，幸福感就油然而生。

粗鲁，却心直口快。

大大咧咧，故有打破陈规的器量。

孩子气，是心性纯真。

喜欢斗嘴争强好胜，也只不过是想证明他的本领，证明他足以守护四方。

他是一本文字歪斜难啃的书，可一旦读懂，就会沉迷其中。

——想要和这样的他在一起。

不知何时起，将归宿擅自改变了。

在“简单、安宁、自由自在”，与“繁杂、艰辛、肩负重任”这两者间，她义不容辞选择了后者。这注定是条荆棘路，但一想到海克托尔要走上去，若只有自己置身事外，她的心就倍受煎熬。

所以，想要陪伴他左右，一直注视他，守护他，竭尽所能与他携手并进。

这两年利西亚局势总算安定下来，伯尔尼也仿佛收起獠牙少有动静，前景看似一片大好，可从今往后会发生什么谁也不知道，就像那个他们默契不再提起却谁都忘不了的预言。

凶星降临在伯尔尼，艾雷布大陆将再度卷入战乱……

不祥的话语好似一把悬在头顶的剑，不知何时会落下来。

她能感受到海克托尔心底的焦虑，这些年他一刻也不停地在逼自己成长、逼自己不留恋过去、逼自己牺牲小我奋勇向前。而与此同时，他似乎还有所隐瞒，她不清楚那具体是什么，只是很明显他不想让大家、也不想让她知道。现在的海克托尔早已不像过去事事都对她遮遮掩掩，两人大方共议政商军情报已是彼此间常见景象。尽管他还是习惯性一个人过分逞能，但也能做到适当听取她的意见、接纳她的协助、双方最大程度公开透明了。所以当发现勇猛无畏的他心存顾虑，有话直说的他向所有人藏起了秘密，琳立即察觉这不是好现象。她并不打算逼他说出不想透露的事，于是只能在背地里为他担心，更想让他明白自己就在他身边、能够随时为他分忧解难，哪怕一点点也好，只要是力所能及之事她都会去做。

不，还不够——

她要变得更强。

必须强大到足以扶持他、保护他；强大到无需他的庇护也能在各种环境傲然生存，就好比不论何处都能独立于世的天空父亲与大地母亲；决不能由于自己的不成熟令他分心；要反过来成为他的剑与盾，正如同奥斯提亚的徽记那般——这些便是她拼搏至今的源动力，是她一直在追求的目标。

（“如果你比我强上许多的话，难道不会觉得我完全帮不上忙吗？”）

突然记起海克托尔对自己说过的话，那时他的表情正经又别扭，琳轻笑出声。要是被他知道自己此刻的想法，一定又要瞎叫唤了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节为琳的一次纯心理活动，是写同居系列第25章的副产品，拿来充当本系列的一个章节（→这人好懒啊）
> 
> 文中提到的“海克托尔隐瞒的某件事”，没有明示，但上帝视角的玩家心里都有数吧。  
> 此外，“奥斯提亚的剑盾徽记”为个人私设，参照的是莉莉娜裙子正面的图案，官方没有这重含义哦~


	33. 草原之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上个系列[第27章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/44957329)番外，发生在[第28章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/45000439)与[第29章](https://www.ao3.org/works/18632227/chapters/45037384#workskin)之间。  
> 两人出门前的小插曲。

什么叫活久见。

活久见就是活得久了，什么稀奇古怪的事都有机会见识到，比如当她抱着弓箭钻出里间时，竟然听到某人擦着斧子在哼歌。

认识他这几年还从未听过他唱歌，不搭调是一方面，另一方面也一直当他五音不全，哪知道这家伙一次又一次颠覆自己的固有印象。到底他还有多少不为她所知的一面？相信今后越是相处，发掘到的就会越多吧——怎么搞得和探宝似的……

“心情很好啊，海克托尔”

琳一边反省着自己总是先入为主，一边忍住夸他哼得不错的冲动，在路过时与他相视而笑，那张写满兴奋的硬朗面容映入她眼底，仿佛连狭小的毡房都亮堂了一圈。

 

“那是当然，在城里坐得浑身上下都生锈了，好不容易能活动筋骨，还真恨不得马上大打一场”

利西亚盟主并不知道自己在夫人心目中的印象分悄然提升，像往常一样响亮答复。

“嘻~有干劲是好，但我们是去打猎，不是去打架啦”

被他感染得笑容满面的琳歪了歪脑袋嘲他。

 

这正是他们稍后的日程计划：外出狩猎。

狩猎是萨卡人的家常便饭，每一名在草原长大的游牧民都是天生猎手，他们手持弓弩，脚跨骏马，在大自然间摄取天父地母赋予他们的馈赠。有别于纨绔子弟之中盛行的消遣游戏，草原子民的狩猎属于营生手段，同时也是一项神圣仪式，他们并非单纯取乐，而是心怀敬意，让生命重归轮回、以别种形式得以延续。

这对于海克托尔无疑是完全陌生的体验，那家伙和人打斗的次数数不胜数，打猎经验还真为零，如今好不容易踏上草原，当然不能错过这个难能可贵的机会。于是琳向他提出这项计划，顺便想一箭双雕补充他们因黑暗料理耗费的食材时，他二话不说就答应了，还大言不惭嚷嚷着要和琳一决胜负。琳立即识破这家伙还在耿耿于怀第一天失手，不仅以“欺负菜鸟没意思”为由一口回绝，反倒拉着他毫无征兆上起课来，就像现在她要做的一样——

“都准备出发了还「上课」？不会……是「考试」吧？！”

 

见她径直来到自己对面坐下，把手里的器具和一只不起眼的布包往桌面上一摊，海克托尔失声叫道。

那些都是萨卡当地特有的猎具，放到以前他连名字都叫不出来，好在昨天琳补课效果不错，他都了解得七七八八了，真问起来他也不虚。他只是对「考试」仍有那么一点心理阴影罢了。

和利西亚不同，萨卡放眼望去全是不见边际的绿茵草地，山丘和树木十分稀少。能够长期生存在这片视野开阔之地的野生动物，基本都行动矫健、善于奔袭，这便是游牧民时刻与马为伴的道理。

只凭人的两条腿，如何跑得过人家四条腿？

然而琳和海克托尔自基亚兰带出的马匹在途径阿拉芬时转赠给了生活有困难的旧友，至此只剩自己的两条腿可以依赖，这就让他们不得不谨慎规划猎取的目标及方式，尤其步行狩猎必须做好充足准备，毕竟，出去打猎反而被狼群包围的话，可就不好玩了。这也是琳事先把必要的狩猎经验灌输给海克托尔的原因。

 

“笑成这样是想干嘛”

结果琳没有出考题，而是扫视着他，光笑不说话，害得海克托尔沉不住气瞎猜了一通。

“考试就不必了，以你的脑子，还是在实战中更容易掌握啦”

“哈哈，你果然懂我”

听说不需要测试而放下心来的海克托尔无视了话中的槽点，笑容可掬。不过琳的重点貌似在后面：

“我们萨卡有句俗话叫，好马配好鞍……” 

她边说边用意味深长的目光打量海克托尔，令他刚刚放松下来的神经又绷起来，还下意识抖了个激灵。

“什么马什么鞍？我们不是靠走的吗？” 

琳托起腮紧盯他，愈发笑而不语。海克托尔终于顿悟妻子暧昧的用意——确实没什么马，“马”是在比喻他自己。这名壮实的汉子不由得一脸吃瘪看向爱人，把她惹得捧腹而笑。

笑声中，琳解开布包，抖出那套海克托尔眼熟的游牧袍。

毫无疑问，这正是给他这匹“壮实好马”专门配的“全新好鞍”。

这回，连海克托尔也禁不住开怀大笑。

自从前些日子买回这套衣袍，琳就念念不忘找机会给他换上，他明白这一刻终会来临，加上自己也有意入乡随俗，内心早已没有了一开始的抗拒，只是他没想到会来的这么快。

 

“你就不怕我穿出去把人啊猎物的全给吓跑吗”

接过袍子，他自嘲道。

那天试衣服时虎背熊腰堪比土匪的自己仍历历在目。

一时兴起购置的衣料不合身，上身后紧得连胳膊都抬不起来，接下来他们要去打猎，这样显然会影响行动，他相信琳不是那种为了满足自身癖好就置他人于窘境之人。

 

“放心，昨天是昨天，现在是现在”

琳朝他挤挤眼睛。这正是那天海克托尔对她说过的话。

“就是说，你真的把袍子改好了？”

“嗯哼~”

琳少见的嘚瑟模样映入眼帘，海克托尔故作惊讶，这丫头回到草原仿佛放飞自我了，他决定逗一逗她：

“怪不得昨晚我睡得迷迷糊糊听到有人半夜不睡觉在哼歌，还以为闹鬼呢，原来是你啊”

“啊？哼歌？我吗？什么时候！”

果然，话题360度的转变让女子发出意外可爱的哀鸣。

昨天，带头提出狩猎计划的琳以身作则，当即着手准备起来，包括路线制定、器材整备、新手教学等等，说好帮海克托尔改衣服的事不得已一拖再拖。当然，打猎着装本没有硬性要求，海克托尔穿自己的便服去也完全可行——可她就是觉得少了点意思，此外也有安全方面的考量。夜晚入睡后，辗转反侧之下还是偷偷起床挑灯夜战。至于自己有没有在忙活时不自觉哼起小曲，她早就记不得了。可既然海克托尔这么说，她确信无疑。

 

“除了你还能有谁。调子大概这样……”

海克托尔却好像没注意到她的窘迫一样，凭印象把旋律哼了出来，曲调轻柔优美，盈满草原气息。

“行、行了！已经可以了！！”

证据确凿。琳直接从矮桌对面攀过来捂住他的嘴。

唱歌本不稀罕，可在海克托尔面前她就是觉得羞耻，遑论这家伙一不做二不休，偏偏点开隐藏天赋似的学得有模有样，被他这么一模仿简直公开处刑。

海克托尔倒是没放在心上，反而生怕琳踩中桌上的猎具，迅速抓住她腋下一把将她拎下矮桌。

领会到他的用心，琳自觉失态，愈加面红耳赤。

 

“有什么好害臊的，唱的又不难听，话说你那是什么曲子”

海克托尔眯起眼，开始细细帮她拉平被自己刚才粗暴举止弄出的衣服褶皱。或许是被温情歌曲打开奇怪开关，粗犷语气下，男子无论动作还是眼神都流露出柔情，与之对视的琳禁不住偏开目光。

“是、是我们萨卡的摇篮曲”

明明是个五大三粗的莽汉，却总在她没防备时用罕见的细腻触动她的心弦、击中她心间的鼓点。

 

“曲名、叫『草原之风』，是自古流传在萨卡的民谣，唱的是……”

险些着了魔似的把歌曲由来、寓意一股脑招出去的琳，说到一半，猛然惊醒过来。

（不对，我干嘛要乖乖跟他说这么多啊！）

她瞬间打住。

本想借东道主之机逗他一番，不料这么一闹腾，立场俨然反转，若不马上摆正气场夺回主动权，她这个主人岂不是颜面扫地？

想到这里，她正要发威，头顶忽而传来海克托尔感怀的声音：

“原来如此，所以才觉得怪怀念的”

“诶？”

琳一抬头，竟逮到他眼中一闪而过的怅然。

“嘛，没什么，就是想起小时候罢了——曲调不一样，但给人的感觉很相似呢，大概……都属于摇篮曲的缘故吧”

海克托尔放开她，抓起后脑断断续续说着不明所以的话语，眼神也飘忽不定起来。

琳注视着他的面庞，方才的冲动消了大半。

 

她听懂了。

尽管前言不搭后语，但她听懂了。

摇篮曲。

 

毫无疑问，不管在哪个国家哪个地区，也不管何种曲风，摇篮曲都具有同一种意义，那就是母亲哄孩子入睡的歌谣。

自己会在深夜哼起这支曲子，是不是身处宁静的草原，无意间想起儿时总是温柔陪伴她入睡的娘亲呢？而眼前这名男子比自己更早痛失双亲，虽说他几乎绝口不提，可那份悲伤和遗憾，即使能随时间淡化，也绝无可能忘怀，她自己就深有体会。所以他也是怀念起了母亲吧。上上任奥斯提亚侯爵夫人，在海克托尔10岁那年因病逝世，琳没有亲眼见过她，也永远没机会了，只是，从留在城堡的画像能看出，那是位美丽大方的贵妇人。想必二十年前，她也曾每晚伏在小床前，为年幼的海克托尔轻声哼唱摇篮曲，而那一定，是无比温馨的画面……

 

“海克托尔……”

嗅到海克托尔身上流淌出的伤感气息，琳不知该说些什么，情不自禁上前，双手穿过他的臂膀，深情搂住他厚实的身躯，想把自己的心意拼命传达给他。

海克托尔愣了愣，小心把她拢入怀中，低下头吻了吻她的眼睛。

两人都默契无言，就这么静静拥在一起。

静谧中，屋外吹拂的风声格外清晰，与草茎起伏的沙沙声交织在一起，仿佛正奏响那首悠扬的『草原之歌』……

 

 

“你不问我吗？”

——海克托尔率先打破沉默。

“你不会介意？”

琳觉得不该在这时候提伤心往事往他伤口上撒盐。

“为什么要介意？既然我知道了你唱的歌，你也应该反过来问我唱的什么歌呀”

好像很有道理，琳心想。

 

“那，你唱的是什么？利西亚的摇篮曲吗？”

还沉浸在感怀中的她下意识问道。

“摇篮曲？”

谁知对方露出不可思议的表情，“是我唱得不够气势？”

琳一滞，反应过来这家伙指的不是记忆中他母亲唱的歌，而是他自己边擦斧子边哼的激昂小调，那明显不是摇篮曲。

好像惩罚答错题的孩子，海克托尔笑逐颜开，张手揉了揉她的脑袋，在他的笑脸下，伤感气氛飞速消散，琳明白这家伙已走出仅持续片刻的阴郁，于是伸长脖子轻轻顶撞了一下他的下颚作为他捉弄自己的回敬。

 

 

～后日谈～

 

“看在你这么听话的份上，我就大发慈悲告诉你吧，那是奥斯提亚重甲部队出征时的战歌，唱出我们奥斯提亚军深厚的羁绊、保家卫国视死如归的勇气、还有心中至高无上的使命！以前我啊……”

“别以前了！快去换衣服！”

看他眉飞色舞夸夸其谈的兴奋劲，琳当机立断抄起长袍套住他的脑袋，及时掐灭了他可以自我吹嘘一整天的危险苗头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为今天是四年一度的2月29日，所以选在今天更新！（无逻辑发言）
> 
> 偶尔海克托尔也会小小地怀一下旧，但和以前总是一个人憋在心里不同的是，现在有琳做他情感停靠的港湾，真是太好了！
> 
> 原作好像从没说过海克托尔有没有音乐细胞，就瞎编了~  
> 文中提到的两首曲子，借用了原作OST里的两首BGM，其中[『草原の風』](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av57774577?p=76)是游戏里琳篇地图的主旋律，而海克托尔篇的地图音乐叫[『友情と使命と勇気と』](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av57774577?p=79)，真是情怀满满的乐曲呀~
> 
> 这篇更完，存稿就都用完了，要为下次更新梳理一下思路才行(●°u°●) 」（翻译：这个屑作者可能要鸽一阵）
> 
> ————————
> 
> 惊了，昨晚更新的时候还好好的，睡一觉起来突然发现ao3上不去了，还以为系统维护之类，上网一查才知道闹出这档破事！  
> 天哪，某粉可以爬吗？？？以后我更个文还得自备梯了？？？


	34. 猎户之箭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海克托尔开启人生第一次的草原狩猎体验（?）

“嗖”的一声，羽箭破空而来，直直没入对面草丘。

琳缓缓放下弓，朝着箭消失的方向跺了跺脚。

这是一发空箭，她心知肚明。箭矢所指的地方没有预想中的野兔狍子，更别提羚羊野鹿这类大奖。

 

按照此前计划，他俩专程赶到这片湖泊都转悠大半天了。缺水的草原，尤其雨后，动物往往会自发聚集到水源充盈地带，令湖泊周边化为绝佳的猎场，相当适合他们这样没有马匹的人蹲点捕猎。

信誓旦旦得出这个结论可不是琳在信口雌黄，那都得益于她居住在此的宝贵经验。说起来，当初她会选择在附近定居，也正是看中其得天独厚的天然环境。若不是离山贼根据地太近，当年她本可说服更多族人安身，可惜最终住下来的只有复仇心切的她自己……

 

挥去那些灰暗回忆，琳万万没想到，过去百试不爽的生活经验竟然失效了！一路走来，不管是四处搜索还是守株待兔，他们连半根动物毛都没找着。偌大的湖畔只有阳光与风声作伴，唯一打破这片宁静的是头顶掠过的鹰，简直像是伯尔尼军剿匪时顺便把野兽窝也端了一样。（玛克：我不是、我没有(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

 

（怎么会这样呢）

心中充满挫败感。

这时，脚步声从身后传来，是海克托尔。他踏过草地小心翼翼靠近，由于蹲守太久的缘故，身上沾了不少风吹起的草叶，还有些不安分的小虫仿佛恋上他般直绕着他飞，害他不时手舞足蹈。

 

“发现猎物了吗”

“不，只是试了下手感”

琳耸耸肩，有些抱歉地回应，又见来到面前的高大男子抓耳挠腮的样子，便把他按坐在地，轻轻拍去他脑袋和肩上的碎草，接着拨正他松散的头巾麻利地重新系牢。不过当问起他要不要涂些驱虫香料时，海克托尔倔犟嘀咕“才不在乎这种小虫子”之后，琳便翻了个白眼，果断收回香料瓶。

“呼～干脆休息一下吧”

一阵悉索，琳挨着他并肩而坐。空忙到现在，确实有点累了。海克托尔顺势递来两只水壶，对她做了个干杯的动作，直等到琳哭笑不得接过水壶配合他，这个汉子才仰起脖子饮起水来。

这一举动仿佛赶走了琳内心一部分的失落。

借着喝水的功夫，她偷偷瞄向身侧的丈夫。

果真“好马配好鞍”。随风飘扬的头巾，修长马袍猎猎作响，腰间缠绕着绳索与皮革，只要不说话，他已然融入环境，和随处可见的游牧民没有分别了。

 

无论想多少次都觉得神奇。明明不久前还是尊贵的利西亚盟主，此刻竟像一名普通萨卡男人一样陪伴自己在草原上打猎，一开始充斥的违和感也在他的调整下迅速消失，现在的他甚至可以遵从她的嘱咐，在打猎途中放轻步伐、尽量轻声说话了，可谓适应力惊人。

不过这样一想，琳就更觉得对不住他。

兴冲冲离家狩猎却一无所获，以他的视角恐怕等于是在一阵瞎忙吧。自己好歹有在专心搜寻动物留下的痕迹，算是有事可做，但本质是外行人的他就只是跟着她瞎转悠而已，一定无聊死了。

怀揣着担忧，琳用水壶遮掩视线，悄悄向他的脸瞟去，不料他刚好放下水壶一抹嘴，看了回来。

 

“怎么了？”

海克托尔早已感受到她的目光，不经意发问。

琳慌忙咽下口中的水。

 

“没，就是觉得……有些抱歉”

他真挚的眼神让她无法隐瞒。

 

听出妻子的失意，海克托尔扬起眉，突然伸手过来胡乱揉起她的脑袋，然后在她发作之前抢道：

“这么轻易向我认输，我可不会接受哦”

“什么呀？谁认输了——不对，我根本没答应和你比赛吧”

琳立即掰开他的手，声音都上扬了八度。

“这不是挺有干劲的吗”

结果海克托尔的笑颜把她的怒气全部堵了回去，琳松开手，一时不知说什么好，只好扭头盯住地面。

 

“我说你啊，什么都好，就是凡事太较真。好不容易回到家乡，好好享受就是了，没必要顾虑太多。再说了，其实我蛮开心的”

海克托尔的声音持续传来。

“说我太较真？难道不是你这家伙太随便了吗！………不过，话说回来，你真不觉得没劲？”

“那当然，我可是新奇得很呢”

海克托尔顿了顿，又指向远方说道，“何况，就算不是来打猎，也挺好的”

琳顺着他的手望去，一大片湛蓝映入眼帘，眼前的湖水如镜子般映出天空父亲的身姿，一团团洁白云彩点缀其中，再被周围郁郁葱葱的翠色一衬，像极了一幅鲜活多彩的画卷。

琳这才意识到，不管过去还是现在，自己都没能留意到这处湖光的美。如果说过去是被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，那么现在呢？

——竟被这个浪漫感接近零的家伙点拨了。

心中好似豁然开朗。

琳不再说话，默默歪过身子，缓缓把头靠在海克托尔的肩头，因打不到猎物而焦虑烦躁的心情一下子放松下来，整个人都舒缓了不少。

感受到妻子氛围的变化，海克托尔微笑着揽过她的腰，让她更贴近自己胸怀，两人共同欣赏起这片极致优美的风景。

 

“对了，琳，我一直想问”

“嗯？什么？”

“就是那个，为什么你不用戴头巾呢”

“…………啥？”

“你不是说，为了防风遮阳，草原男人都要用头巾把头发包起来，但你们女人为啥就不需要呢，你看，你的头发可比我长多了”

“……呃……因为……我已经束马尾了呀”

“但马尾没法遮阳呀”

“………海克托尔，你就这么不习惯戴头巾？！”

“哈哈，被你看穿啦！实话说，在城里全副武装的时候我也不喜欢戴头盔来着”

“这是值得夸耀的事吗……算了，那这样好了”

对着这名叫她头疼的“气氛毁灭者”，琳无奈叹口气，直起身，三两下解开自己的马尾辫，把束发用的发带摊开折叠成宽布条，重新往脑门上一扎，四舍五入就成了头巾。

 

“现在还有意见吗”

“呃、没意见了”

没想到琳会以这种方式“让步”，海克托尔哑口无言，“不过你这样看起来怪怪的，好像生病的老太太”

话音未落，琳飞速掏出香料瓶，趁他没反应过来喷了他一身香，随后放声大笑：

“没意见就准备动身，我们换个地方！不拘泥于现状也是你教会我的道理哦”

 

见妻子再次打起精神，海克托尔绽放出灿烂笑容，也顾不上料理刺鼻香味，拉住她伸过来的手一把站起身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间接上一章。  
> 最后琳的发型就参照苏吧，散发+护额（笑）当然不可能真的像生病的老太太，会那么形容完全出于海克托尔的一贯作风。话说游戏里好像只有骑马的游牧兵会包头巾，步行的剑士并没有这种着装习惯，所以琳非要让走路的海克托尔包头巾——就只是她的一点恶趣味罢了~（大笑）
> 
> 这里本意是想填上个系列第29章提到的两人外出打猎结果卷入啼笑皆非的某些事件，并在一系列不可控因素下“流落”到千里之外的库特拉族，但其实还没构思好这套事件，所以目前只写了个“序”……之后可能会试着填充一下具体的沙雕经过，但请不要期待！（还没啥头绪）
> 
> 被墙果然很不方便，在考虑把文搬到国内平台同步连载，不过还没想好用哪个平台(눈_눈)想来想去还是ao3的界面最好了


End file.
